The Fated Summoner
by Tobilas
Summary: OCxIrelia. A young summoner by the name of David Firebrand is invited to visit the League of Legends by none other than Ionian Guard Captain, Irelia. However, to David's obliviousness, something dark is brewing in the depths of the league... Will David end up protecting the League and all it stands for?
1. Chapter 1

-**A.N**; Well, it's been a looooong while since I looked at the Fanfictions. I figure I'll take it up again, until I run dry of ideas again. Also, apologies about the fairly late intro about our hero's name, I've never been that good with introducing characters xD. Also, as for those wondering why I broke up some paragraphs for chat, and others I didn't, even if there's two chats in that same phrase, it's because it was the same person talking, with the exception of the opening. Anyway, long enough AN, R&R ladies and gentlemen!-

= Chapter 1: The Initial Encounter =

**"Phew..."**

A brown haired teenager, with one emerald green eye, the other a deep purple color, muttered as he set a crate loaded with ores of various metals down, outside of his father's blacksmithy. He wiped his brow, and looked around. It was a peaceful day in the land of Ionia. He looked at the crate and thought to himself; **[Well... Guess I'm done for the day. That was the last crate Father wanted me to move.]** He brushed his hands together, wiping off any stray dust that had gathered. There was supposed to be a woman, around the same age he was, coming by later in the day to obtain the weapons his father created for the Guards.

He thought it a little strange that they were sending a woman. He didn't mean to implicate a sexist opinion with that, but he was expecting a new recruit, or a younger man, to grab the weapons. The teenager turned to his left, and picked up a spare sword his father had crafted for the Guard last time. Time flew by, as he practiced swinging the sword. His one goal was to always join the Ionian Guard, and to defend everyone he knew and cared about. **[I'll admit...]** He thought to himself, as he sat down and gazed up into the beautiful afternoon sky, **[It's a childish goal. But it's a start.]** He raised the sword above his head, as he heard footsteps approaching. The footsteps were not loud and heavy like his Father's were, but rather, they were soft and gentle, as if someone was walking with refined grace and style.

** "Excuse me..?"** A modest, yet commanding, voice called out.

The teenager bolted upright, and stood up while turning around, coming face to face with a woman with long silvery hair, wearing the traditional uniform of an Ionian Guard. She carried herself with such elegance and such confidence, the teenager was left speechless in her presence.

** "Ah, there is someone here. Good. My name is Irelia. I am the Captain of the Ionian Guard. I've come here to pick up the weapons for the Guard?"** Her voice became a tad less soft, and more commanding.

**"Oh, sure."** The teenager said, **"Uhm... Lady Irelia, was it?"** He asked, as Irelia raised an eyebrow.

**"There's no need for such formality, though seeing people can still have good manners nowadays is a reassuring sign... But yes. That's my name. Is there something you would like to ask?"** She offered, as the teenager nodded.

** "There is, milady. How do you intend to carry well over a dozen swords with you back to the Guard..?"** He asked, as Irelia smiled.

** "Haha. You really are an polite young man."** Irelia spoke, as she held her hand out... with fifteen or sixteen blades flying towards her, and levitating around her.

**"This is how I shall carry them."** She said, giggling as the teenager looked at her dumbfounded.

**"I... What..? That's... that's amazing!"** The teenager shouted, laughing.

** "Actually, would you care to accompany me to back to the Guard? It's been a while since I've actually had someone to talk with, that doesn't just stare at me, or insult me."** Irelia asked, half hoping that the teenager would accept. The teenager blinked, and nodded vigorously.

** "Yeah, I would love to do that!"** He exclaimed, picking up two swords, and carrying them back to the Guard with Irelia.

The walk was long, but enjoyable for both parties. Townsfolk bowed out of the way for Irelia, as the teenager looked around.

** "Wow..."** He muttered, half astonished by the sights, **"My Father generally keeps me cooped up around the Blacksmithy..."** he muttered, as Irelia looked over her shoulder and smiled at him.

** "You'll have to forgive me. I never asked for your name." **Irelia said, feeling a slight bit ashamed she had never asked for the person's name, ever after how polite and helpful he had been to her.

**"Oh!"** The teen said with a sleepy smile, **"My name is David. David Firebrand."**

**"That's a nice name, David."** Irelia said, as David's face turned slightly red. He never expected such a beautiful woman to compliment him on anything, let alone his name and manners.

**"Tell me, David..."** Irelia asked shyly, not sure how to properly ask this without making it seem like she was too interested in him, **"Well... How old do you think I am?"**

David blinked. Was she trying to hint at something?

**"I... Uh... I want to say 20... 22... Something like that. I'm only 18, and I heard the woman coming to pick up the blades was... Well around the same age as I was..."** David said, as Irelia only smiled at his intuition.

** "I am actually 21. A very astute guess on your behalf however."** David's face turned a slight bit more red, as Irelia smiled.

**[He's getting embarassed? Or is he just shy..?]** Irelia pondered, as the duo arrived just outside of the Guardhouse. The time was just a moment or two past sunset, and the sky had changed colors to reflect the day.

**"I... Thank you."** Irelia said, as David blinked, and shook his head.

**"No, thank you, Irelia. You didn't mind me tagging along, even if I just slowed you down..."** David's voice trailed off, as Irelia allowed the blades to rest on the weapon rack outside of the armory, and began to walk towards David. **"Irelia?"** David asked, as Irelia smiled, and held out her hand.

** "You really are a kindred soul, David Firebrand. Pray tell, have you heard of the League of Legends?"** Irelia asked, as David took her hand. It was soft and gentle, as David had come to expect.

**[Everything about her is graceful and beautiful...]** David thought to himself, half hoping the handshake would turn into a hug.

**"I have heard of the League of Legends actually, Lady Irelia. I do not know much about it however..."** David muttered, as Irelia smiled sweetly.

** "Did you know I am a Champion in the League of Legends, as is the Dutchess of Ionia, Lady Karma?"** She asked, as David's eyes widened. He had been walking with a Champion of the League, and he hadn't even realized it. His Father would curse his boy's ignorance if he ever found out.

** "I... Uh... er... I..."** David stammered, as Irelia put a single finger to his lips.

**"Hush, David. There's no need for apologies or nervousness. I'm still the same Irelia that you met today, am I not? Besides, I rather enjoyed our time together today, you know. When I mentioned earlier that others always stared at me, or insulted me, this is reason why. Truly, David Firebrand, I thank you for treating me like a normal girl, and not a freak with powers..."** Irelia's voice trailed off. On the outside, she was completely confident with her powers. But many had constantly insulted her powers within the league, many of which were Noxians and Zaunites nonetheless. However, before Irelia could say more, David now put a single finger to her lips, and smiled.

**"Hush, Irelia. You're not a freak of nature. You're a beautiful woman, with an amazing ability. I don't care wha-"** David said, and stopped abruptly, realizing what he had just said. Irelia gently pulled David into an hug, and held him close to her.

**"Thank you David. Promise me you'll at least come by and visit me in the Institute of War from time to time? I would rather enjoy seeing you around there, you know..."** Irelia said, as David picked up on the hint this time.

** "Well, y'know. Maybe i'll drop by for a visit. I mean, I'd like to see what kind of weapons those within the league use. My father would be very interested in that, you know."** David said, acting as if he was going to be casually going, if only to divert any attention the two would bring to themself.

** "Then it's a date."** Irelia said, as she finally let go of David, albeit reluctantly, turned and began walking towards her living quarters. She didn't want him to see her crimson-colored face, or hear how fast her heart was beating. **[He's just another citizen of Ionia... But why do I feel so strongly about someone I just met...]** Irelia subconciously asked herself, as David waved to her.

**"Good night, Irelia!"** David shouted.

With a rather proud and large grin on his face. In truth, David had been exceptionally nervous throughout the hug. He couldn't believe such an incredibly beautiful woman was actually interested in him. Him! A blacksmith's son, and nothing more! Irelia looked back at David, and smiled while waving to him, before walking into the Guardhouse. David laughed quietly, and began his trek back towards the Blacksmithy happily... As two golden eyes fixated on him.

Eyes almost like that of a Fox...


	2. Chapter 2

-**A.N;**Well, it's about that time again. Yup, time for another Author's note. : D, as for this chapter... I tried giving the beloved Fox Girl, Ahri, a bit of a twist on her personality. There seems to be a general feeling among a lot of people I know that take Ahri to be more of a slut (based on various interpretations of her Lore...), where as I make her seem more like... Well, more like Catherine, from her self titled game by Atlus. Quite a bit flirty, a tad bit clingy, but also pretty strong when angered. To be fully honest with you all, I feel like I dropped the ball from last chapter, but I guess we'll let the R&Rs decide that, eh?

Cheers!

~ Tobilas Dawnseeker -

* * *

= Chapter 2: Fire dancing in the Night =

**[Phew...]** David thought to himself, as he walked down the cobblestone pathway, hands in his jeans pocket, and the swords he accidentally forgot to put down in their sheaths at his side. **[That was... definitely different, and alot of fun. I have to remember to return these swords to Irelia...]** He smiled to himself, oblivious to the presence that was following him. She was trying her best to keep herself concealed, on the off chance David had some form of magical prowess.

**"Man..."** David mumbled aloud, as the girl's fox-like ears perked up, listening in closely to what he had to say. **"I still can't believe that today went so well. And she actually wants me to meet up with her again tomorrow..."**

**[Tomorrow..?]** The girl's eyes narrowed, as she moved a bit closer towards David. **[What does Irelia want with a guy like him? He looks totally average... I think this calls for some investigation...]** The girl allowed herself a sly smile, as she kept walking towards David, accidentally kicking a rock and causing a bit of noise.

David was suddenly brought back to reality, after losing himself in his thoughts, as he turned around. He immediately drew the swords without a second thought, as the girl merely smiled sweetly at him. **"My..."** She said, in a strangely melodic voice, **"What's a sweet looking boy like yourself doing out on the streets at this time of night, I wonder?"**

David sized the girl up subconsciously. Hair as black as the night sky itself, ears of a fox, nine tails, a moderately revealing attire... David knew she wasn't just any ordinary girl.

**"Just... Who are you?"** David said, struggling to keep his stance up. He knew something was definitely different about this girl. However, unlike Irelia, it was nothing good to say the least. The girl drew herself closer to David, and placed a hand on his cheek.

**"Don't you worry your pretty little head..."** She replied, smiling innocently. **"I'm not a threat to you. I just want a little chat with you."**

David felt his grip on his swords slowly getting weaker. But how and why? Who was this girl that came out of nowhere, and suddenly wants to know about him? Was it someone he met earlier, when he was with Irelia? No. It couldn't have been. He kept his focus on the town and the woman he was with, not averting his gaze to any other person.

**"So..."** The girl said gently holding David's chin, forcing him to keep his gaze on her, **"What's your name cutie, and why were you with the captain of the Ionian Guards today..?"** Her voice trailed off, sounding slightly hurt, as if David had inflicted some form of pain on her, without him even realizing it.

**"I... I'm no... no one special."** He dropped his swords, sending a loud clang throughout the dead streets of the night. The girl merely smiled, and drew her face closer to his.

**"You're no one special? Oh, but you have a special place in my heart..."** She said in a flirting tone, as David faintly smiled.

**"I'm David... Firebrand..."** He said, no longer fighting off the strange change that had overtaken him. His voice had taken on a eerie quiet to it, as if it was under the influence of something, or rather, someone. **"I was with Irelia, helping her carry swords to the Armory for the Guards today..."**

The girl smiled, and gently patted his cheek. **"Thanks hun. I can tell you're being honest with me. After all, you can trust me, you know..."** She said, drawing in for a kiss. David hesitantly leaned in to kiss the girl...

... As a blade of pure red flew in between their faces, as the fox girl jumped back out of fright. **"Honestly, I can't leave you alone for more than ten minutes without you getting into trouble, can I?!"** A familiar voice cried out, as David blinked, and snapped back to reality.

**"Hey, wait... Irelia?! How did you know..?"** He shouted, as he looked up and to the left. There, on a roof above them, stood Irelia, wearing her Ionian Guard attire with what appeared to be three red blades still orbiting her.

Irelia looked down on the two, with a malicious glare. **"I was about to retire for the night, when I remembered that you had carried two swords here yourself. I was going to return to the Blacksmithy, in an attempt to obtain the swords before you went to sleep for the night... But I felt a strange magic in the air. Next thing I know, I find you here, about to kiss that fox woman!" **Irelia said, with a hint of unamusement.

The girl merely smiled, as David looked at her, then back to Irelia.

**"You've crossed the line this time, you damn Fox..!"** Irelia shouted, filled with indignation. Normally, Irelia wouldn't dare let emotion guide her actions, but this time, she felt a strange amount of anger for this. Ahri, one of women she had occasionally battled with and against on the Fields of Justice, was trying to steal the man she had taken a fancy to- No, what was she thinking? He's just a citizen of Ionia, and that comes first before personal feelings.

**"Oh, have I..?"** Ahri asked, playfully. She knew one wrong move would result in a blade through her body, and that was definitely not the best course of action for the fox. Of course, she couldn't pass up such a grand opportunity to play around with Irelia's mind. David looked between the two girls, and blinked.

**[Is this what they call a "Catfight"? No, it can't be a "cat fight". Ahri's a fox, not a cat...]** David mused, as Ahri stepped beside David, putting her arm around David's arm, and resting her head on his shoulder.

Ahri stuck her tongue out at Irelia childishly, as Irelia's anger flared to new heights, even for her. "**Awww, what's wrong Irelia? Fox got your tongue?"** Ahri taunted, as Irelia leaped off the building with anger.

**"You stupid... I'll teach you humility and to leave the citizens of Ionia alone!"** Irelia shouted, as she surged towards Ahri suddenly, trying to keep David out of the way of the sword. Ahri shoved David to the side, and hurled a strange blue orb at Irelia, which slammed into her face with a sickening thud. Irelia crashed into the ground below, with Ahri smiling triumphantly. Normally, the league restricted both of their powers to what felt like bare minimum strength. It felt good, remembering how strong she could throw her orb.

However, such an attack only increased Irelia's determination to defeat Ahri. Irelia immediately kicked off the ground, and delivered a right hook to Ahri's gloating and unsuspecting face, which sent the fox girl sprawling across the ground, while Irelia gathered her blades again.

**"Owww..."** Ahri murmured, as she stood up, slightly dazed. She had also forgotten how strong Irelia really was, and why the Chancellors felt the urge to keep nerfing her strength. **"Alright, you wanna play rough, well so can I!"** Ahri shouted, releasing a torrent of small blue orbs of fire at Irelia.

The Will of the Blades merely laughed at this, and manipulated her blades through the orbs of flame, watching them detonate like small fireworks on the ground. She smiled at this. Her and Ahri were evenly matched, surprisingly. But she needed to end this, before it attracted too much attention in the town.

**"Alright, Ahri. Let's put an end to this!"** Irelia shouted, as she surged towards Ahri, faster than her Bladesurge had ever taken her in the League all while manipulating her blades towards Ahri.

**"Hehe, I thought you'd never say that!"** Ahri shouted, as she Spirit Rushed towards Irelia, still throwing out Fox Fires that were growing in size. The blades and the fires met head on, and merely stopped each other in place, while the two women charged at each other...

... And collided with something that wasn't the other. David.

**"David?!"** Both women shouted, as David stood in the middle, blocking Irelia's Bladesurge with his left hand, and Ahri's Spirit Rush with his right. His left hand was pouring blood out of it like a crimson waterfall, while his right hand was burnt to a third degree burn in almost a second.

**"Hah..."** David muttered, as pain surged through his body threatening to knock him unconscious, if not dead, while Ahri and Irelia merely gasped at his hands.

**"Your hands..!"** Irelia proclaimed, immediately feeling extremely guilty for allowing anger... no, emotions, to cloud her judgement and sanity. She should have ensured that David wasn't near by, but she couldn't stand that Fox hanging off of David's arm.

**"Oh no... oh nononono..."** Ahri said desperately, as she winced looking at the burn. She had done this to other people before, sure, but the league restricted her powers to very little. She had just used a full force Spirit Rush on David, a civilian, without even realizing he had stepped in to protect them both. **"Why did you stop us?! You could have been killed!"**

**"Yeah. I know."** David muttered.** "I'm well aware of that. But... I couldn't also just let the both of you go at it like this. Imagine if you had collided. You would have destroyed so much of this area between both of your powers..."** David looked at Ahri, and grinned slightly.** "Besides, you said you weren't a threat to me. I think someone's a liar, if she has that much magical strength..."**

Ahri immediately embraced David in a fairly tight hug. **"I'm sososososoooo sorry, David!"** She wailed, almost on the verge of tears. Irelia blinked, a bit dumbfounded by the situation. Normally, Ahri didn't care about who she played around with, or who she hurt. ... Was she slowly gaining human-esque feelings, because of what happened with David? Or has she become more human than Irelia realized? Did she feel guilt? Remorse? Sorrow? Irelia shook her head, and gently hugged David from the other side.

**"It's our fault that you nearly got killed, trying to stop us..."** Irelia muttered, as David put a mildly charred finger to her lips.

**"Hush."** He said, smiling. **"I don't care how bad of shape I'm in. It was worth it."** He finished, as Irelia rested her head on the top of his shoulder, and started crying slightly. Ahri's ears perked up, as she saw Irelia crying. She knew those weren't just crocodile tears. Irelia truly did feel anguish for endangering David's life like this. He took an extreme amount of pain, something most of the champions, even with the damage being weakened, wouldn't have been able to take. Tears started to well up in Ahri's eyes, as David rolled his.

**"C'mon, you two. I don't need you both crying... then I'll feel bad..."** David muttered, as Ahri and Irelia both giggled at that. They knew he was only joking, and that actually getting David somewhat depressed was hard enough, but actually making him sad? How much effort would that take?

**"I've got an idea!"** Ahri shouted, letting go of David, and gently grabbing his very crispy and burnt right hand.** "Why not stay at the Institute of War with us?"** Ahri's tails were wagging behind her happily, as Irelia's eyes widened.

**"Absolutely not!"** Irelia shouted in protest, but David shrugged it off.

"**Sure, I... I guess I could. I mean, I'd have to tell my Father I'm taking an extended road trip but... It would give me a chance to learn more about the world, and more about everything that happens around here, that I'm unaware of."** He muttered, as Ahri let out a slight squeal of joy, and kissed him on the cheek. Within seconds, David's cheeks flared up bright red, as Ahri giggled.

**"I can't wait to introduce you to everyone! The dreamy brown-haired gentleman who risks his life for the two women he's torn between... Ohhh, it sounds like a romance novel!"** Ahri said with a very bubbly tone.

**"What, WHAT?!"** David and Irelia both exclaimed at once.

**"What?"** Ahri asked innocently, as Irelia shot her an not-so-amused glare.

Irelia shook her head. **"Sorry to burst your bubble, Ahri, but that's not going to happen. He's not going to fall in love with you."** She said definitively, as Ahri shot her a sly grin.

**"Is that so? Maybe we should let David choose. Maybe he'll choose one of the other fine women in the League?"** Ahri said, once again clinging to David tightly.

**"Why you..."** Irelia said, as David looked between the two.

**"Uh. Hi. Still here..? No..?"** David said, as the girls ignored him. **"Alright, alright, enough! Let me go! I need to go home and tell my Father about this, at the least."** David said, as Ahri reluctantly let go of David, and stepped away.

**"Alright, lover. I'll be waiting for you, right here tomorrow, with the Guard."** Ahri said, blowing David a kiss before she walked off.

**"D-David..."** Irelia muttered, as David looked at her.

**"Yeah?"** He asked. He felt kinda bad that he did nothing to really stop Ahri from flirting with him. I mean, technically him and Irelia were supposed to go on a date tomorrow...

**"H...How do you feel... About Ahri..?"** Irelia asked, as David scratched the back of his head.

**"That's... a tough question. She's very elegant. Astonishingly beautiful. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along and stopped her... She's very persuasive with her words and her expressions..."** David added, as Irelia turned his head to hers, and looked him in the eyes.

**"David... I... Uhm..."** She began, unsure of how to properly explain it. She wanted to tell David everything. To tell him that she loved him with her heart and soul, and that she didn't want him to flirt with Ahri, or any of the other girls. She wanted to tell him that she felt sorrow, and felt betrayed when she saw how close they were to kissing. She hoped that there was someway she could portray that to him...

But her expression tipped him off. David gently placed a hand on Irelia's cheek, and smiled. Irelia wrapped her arms around David, and held him tightly.

**"I... David..."** She began, as she trembled slightly, her voice faltering. Love was a terrifying thing for her. She had never fallen in love, rather, had the man she loved return her feelings. All of the men she had met thus far just loved her for her powers, or for her appearance. She felt as if David actually loved her for her personality... But she was still unsure of it. It hasn't even been a full day, and he's this genuine? It's almost unreal. Irelia gently pushed David back, after letting go. **"I'm sorry, David. I just can't. Not this fast. It's been a half of a day, and we care about each other this much?" **She said, half regretting the words she had just muttered.

David looked away, fairly saddened by this turn of events. He didn't blame Irelia for thinking like this. He kinda felt the same way as well. **"W-Well... What if..." **David began, as Irelia raised an eyebrow. **"What if... I can prove myself? What if I can show you that I truly do feel as strongly as I do about you?" **David offered, as Irelia giggled at that.

**"David, be reasonable. This is just a surge of emotions that we have, from the first meeting. I'm sure there's a girl that's not any different from you, who's just as sweet and innocent as you are. Surely you would rather have a girl like that?" **Irelia said, mentally kicking herself for suggesting such a thought. **"At the very least, let's just give it some time. If you're going to be living at the Institute of War, with Ahri and myself, there will be plenty of other beautiful women for you to get to know. Perhaps you'll prefer someone else's company."** She said slowly, half praying that he wouldn't.** [Why am I saying such things..?!] **She thought in the back of her mind, however. Irelia was confused. She didn't know what to truly say, or how to truly feel.

David merely smiled, and nodded. **"Alright, we'll do things like that then. I know there's a part of both of us, not just you, that doesn't want to... But maybe you're right. Maybe this is just a... "Heat of the moment" kinda thing, y'know?"** He said, looking around the town. **"So, uh... Out of curiousity... What kind of other women are in the League?"** He asked innocently, as Irelia laughed at that.

**"Trust me, David. You'll know, first thing in the morning when we arrive. There are some you want to get along with. And others that will just rub you the wrong way."**

* * *

**(Edit: Apologies to anyone who read the previous version of this. That was only half completed for editing, and I don't know why I posted it in the first place. I also changed the ending around slightly, as I felt very unsatisfied with the ending of this chapter, so I changed it around, and made it a bit longer than before.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**-A.N; **Well, third chapter's out. These chapters are getting longer, and longer, now that I look at it... _ Well, so far everything's going well, and these breaks in College are really helping me design this. I'd like to take some time (now, instead of later) to thank a couple of my good friends irl who are giving me inspiration and ideas to help me write this. To one of them, I dedicate one of the new three "Champions" in the league to him.

As for the sir (or gentlewoman) who requested that I make this M rated so we can has moar Irelia Lemons... I'll see what I can do. I've been leaning towards keeping this T rated, and I might just make a side story/one shot of an Irelia Lemon.

Cheers!  
~ Tobilas Dawnseeker -

* * *

**= Chapter 3: Dawn Breaks =**

David rubbed his eyes, and yawned. His father was standing beside him, a tall man of about 40 years of age, with hair that was tied back into a ponytail. Years of working in the smithy had taken the toll on the elderly man, as he had scars and burns on his skin that would never be mendable. David couldn't help but allow his mind to wander back to the conversation he had with his father when he returned home the night before...

* * *

**- Flashback -**

**"Hrmph. Home late, eh lad?"** David heard his father's gruff voice from inside of the house.

**"I... Yeah. Sorry."** David muttered, as his father walked over to him from the dining room.

**"It happens. Care to explain why your both of your forearms are completely wrapped up in bandages?"** David bit his lip when his father asked that. It wasn't exactly an easy answer. What was he supposed to say, that he got caught in the middle of a girlfight between a fox and the captain of the Ionian guards?

**"I... Uh... Accident with the sword and some fire."** David said, averting looking into his father's eyes. **[It's not a total lie...]** David thought to himself, as his father sighed, and shook his head.

**"Really now... David, you're 19, and you're still playing around with swords."** David knew his father didn't believe a word he had said, but his father still bought into the story to make him feel better. **"Look, startin' tomorrow, I'm forbidding you from playin' with the swor-"**

David held a bandaged hand up, and shook his head. **"No, Father. Starting to tomorrow, I'm going to be living at the Institute of War, with the Champions of the League."** He said firmly, as his father blinked, and sat down in the wooden chair behind him.

**"Well, this ain't how I pictured the conversation going..."** David's father muttered, as David put his right hand on his left shoulder and looked away.

**"Sorry Dad. But I need to do this, y'know? I can't just stay here in the smithy all of my life. I've already spent 19 years of my life on the outskirts of town, forbidden from going into town, but for what reason?!"** David exploded, as his Father finally met David's gaze.

Resolute. That was the only word that David's father would have been able to use to describe the look in his son's eyes. No matter what he said, David's father wasn't going to change his mind, nor stop his son from joining the league.

**"In truth lad, I didn't want you having the same lust for adventure your father had when he was your age."** David's father said, as David blinked.

**"What? You? An adventurer?"** He asked incredulously, as David's father nodded.

**"Aye lad. To me, the world was just one thing that needed to be explored and to have all it's secrets revealed. I didn't want the same fate to befall you, but... It appears that fate wanted you to see the world after all."** His father said, as David shrugged his shoulders.

**"I'll be alright. At most, I'll be in the Institute of War anyway. I mean, it's been proven to be one of the safest places, excluding the champions that live in it, to be."** David concluded.

**- End Flashback -**

* * *

**"Y'sure you wanna go through with this?"** David's father asked, as a last-ditch effort to get David to stay. David nodded his head resolutely.

**"Yeah. I have to. Fate's calling, Father. I can't just ignore the call, you know?"** He asked, as David's father handed him a sword.

**"Here. I spent the last hours of the night craftin' this for you. I figure you might need a form of defendin' yourself in there, in case you do get into a fight."** He said, as David took the sword, and admired it.

It was the very definition of beautiful. As David unsheathed the sword, he noticed that the blade itself was made of a fairly lightweight metal. The hilt of the blade was silver, flat and adorned with gold tracings around the tips of the sides and an Opal in the middle of the hilt. The handle of the sword was made with a very smooth leather. The sheath of the sword itself had an engraving inscribed near the top of it, reading; _"To my son and fellow adventurer, David Firebrand."_ and was created with a fairly sturdy metal, while wrapped in course leather, which would allow him to parry attacks with the sheath if need be**.**

**"Dad... This is..."** David began, as his father smiled.

**"My greatest masterpiece. Use it wisely and for what you believe is justice, my son."** David's father said, as he turned around, and began walking off, leaving David's bag filled with clothes and other essentials behind.

**"Not gonna wait around for my guides to arrive?"** David said, as his father guffawed at the thought.

**"Heaven forbid. If they were smart enough to con you into going, I'll get tricked just as easily!"** His father said, as David grinned.

**"Alright Father. Thanks. Be sure to watch the matches!"** David said, waving goodbye to his father, who only pocketed one of his hands, and waved back to his son, without looking back.

David turned back and looked around the main plaza. **"So, Irelia and Ahri should be meeting me here..."** He murmured, as he walked over to the fountain in the open, and leaned over to look into it. **[If only my feelings and thoughts were as clear as this fountain...]** David murmured, as he felt a hand on the back of his head...

... and his eyes widened in surprise, as his face got pushed into the water, and quickly pulled out.

**"What the-!?"** David yelled, spinning around and shaking his head to dry it off slightly, as Ahri was doubled over on the ground.

**"Y... Your face when I pushed you in! Ahahahaha!"** Ahri said, clearly having a good time. David grinned, as he scooped up a handful of water, and tossed it on the unsuspecting fox.

**"H-Hey!"** Ahri shouted, as the water crashed into her face, and splashed all over her. **"Aww, jeez. This was a brand new dress too..."** she murmured, as David smiled.

**"Payback's a bitch, huh?"** He said, as Ahri jumped at him playfully.

**"Oh, I'll show you payback! This time, it's not just your face that's going in the fountain!"** Ahri said, laughing, as David smiled.

**[She has a really pretty laugh... and a really pretty smile.]** He thought, as he stepped out of the way of the lunging fox.

**"Oh, hold still! It's no fun if you run away!"** Ahri said pleadingly, as David allowed her to tackle him this time.

**"So, why are you here so early?"** David asked, as Ahri rested her face on his chest... Only to dry her face off.

**"Well, I went to find Irelia, and when I found her, she said go on ahead... So we have some alone time."** Ahri said, shooting David a charming smile.

David rolled his eyes, and shrugged. **"Just us time, huh? Don't suppose we could do a normal conversation, without the flirting?"** He asked bluntly, as Ahri rubbed her face on his shirt. In truth, David didn't mind the flirty talks. He rather enjoyed them. But there was some times where he just wished he could... talk to Ahri.

**"You don't like it?~"** She asked, as David blew a gust of air in Ahri's Fox ears, causing her to roll off of him in confusion.

**"Wow. I thought that only worked on dogs."** David said, whistling innocently as he stood up.

**"That's a cheap shot!"** Ahri said, putting on her best pouting expression. **"I was just starting to get comfy too..."** She muttered, as David smirked.

**"Sorry Ahri. I don't think Irelia would really appreciate her coming here, finding you sleeping on top of me."** He added, as Ahri shot him a wink.

**"That doesn't sound that bad..."** She purred, as a hand slapped the back of her head. **"Ow!"** She exclaimed, as Irelia stepped out from behind Ahri, put her face into the palm of her hand.

**"This is the last time I ever let you go on alone. Are you alright, David? She didn't try anything indecent, did she?"** Irelia asked, as she shot Ahri a glare.

**"Nothing he didn't like, isn't that right, David?~"** Ahri asked, walking over to David, and began resting her head on his shoulder like the night before.

**"I... I'm fine, Irelia. I mean, Ahri -did- try falling asleep on top of me..."** David said, adding that last part on purpose to get revenge for Ahri drying her face off on his shirt.

**"You attempted WHAT?!"** Irelia exploded, appalled at the concept during the middle of the day, as Ahri stuck her tongue out at Irelia.

**"Sorry, but David and I genuinely love each other, so I can do what I want!"** Ahri said, as David immediately stepped away from Ahri.

**"Hey, whoa! Let's all just slow down here!"** David said, as he stepped in between Ahri and Irelia, to prevent a fight in the middle of the day. **"How about the two of you just escort me to the Institute, and I can get settled in, alright?"** David offered, as Irelia took David by the arm, and marched on ahead.

**"Fine, but you're staying by my side from now on David. It seems I just cannot leave you alone, without some woman hitting on you."** Irelia said, as David raised an eyebrow.

**"Is that Jealousy I detect?"** He asked, as Irelia shot him a glare.

**"You know that nice, sweet, innocent David I walked with on the way over here? What did you do with him?"** Irelia fired back, as David smiled slightly.

**"So I'm nice and sweet, huh? That's really kind of you to compliment me like that."** He added, as Ahri rolled her eyes, and chased after them.

**"Get a room you two! ... Or we can ditch her, and you and I, David... I wouldn't mind that either..."** Ahri said, knowing she was angering Irelia with her subtle comments, while David was just oblivious to it all.

**"Ohhhh, no. If you're -this- bad with David in public, there's no WAY I'm leaving you two alone in a room together."** Irelia said, as Ahri giggled.

**"So you want i-"** Ahri began, as a loud cough from David interrupted her, as his face started getting quite red.

**"Sorry. I'm getting kind of sick."** David muttered, as Irelia raised an eyebrow.

**"You seemed fine yesterday... How do you feel?"** She asked, genuinely concerned, as David shrugged.

**"Oh, not physically sick. Just mentally sick of all the fighting."** David retorted, as Ahri placed her head on David's shoulder again.

**[Hey, David's shoulder isn't this hard... Or bumpy...]** Ahri thought, as she looked at where she had placed her head... to find Irelia's hand on David's shoulder, purposely denying Ahri.

**[Hah.]** Irelia thought, catching Ahri's infuriated glare.

**"That was incredibly witty of you David."** Ahri said, without a tinge of sarcasm. At this point, Ahri was going to try anything she could to make Irelia flustered and upset.

**[Why do I get the feeling I'm caught between two extreme opposing forces...?]** David thought to himself, with a bit worry consuming his thoughts.

**"So, uh."** David said, looking to break the awkward silence, as they began walking towards a portal that would take them to the Institute almost instantly. **"Uh... What kind of other champions are there in the league?"** He asked, as Irelia and Ahri looked at each other.

**"Let's see... We have the Might of Demacia, Garen... The Exemplar of Demacia, Crown Prince Jarvan IV... There's also the Master Tactician, Swain, as well as the Hand of Noxus, Darius..."** Irelia said, as Ahri thought about champions she's gone against.

**"Well, there's a few Yordles from Bandle City, like the Revered Inventor, Heimerdinger... We also have alot of champions from piltover, like Jayce and Viktor, though those two are always going at it..."** Ahri said, as David furrowed his brows.

**[... Are they purposely ignoring the women..? Those names all sound like male names to me...]** He pondered, as Ahri and Irelia looked at him at the same time.

**"Does that answer your question, David?"** Irelia asked, as David scratched his head.

**"I... uhm... guess..?"** David said, halfheartedly, as Ahri flashed him a smile.

**"Don't worry about it David."** Ahri said, shrugging the questionable answer off. **"All you need to know is that you have me, and that guard, and that's all you need!~"** Ahri finished on a happy note, as Irelia shook her head.

**"Don't screw around with the Noxians. Almost 80% of them are complete assholes, and will kill you the first attempt they can get."** Irelia added, as Ahri nodded.

**"The only two Noxians I've seen so far, that aren't total dumbasses, are Talon and Annie."** Ahri said, as David nodded slowly. He had heard of Talon before, but Talon was only mentioned in his father's rumors really.

**"Ah, I see... I think Annie is the first female-sounding name you've mentioned."** David added, as Ahri nodded.

**"Yup. And it's going to stay like that, David."** Ahri said, as David snapped his fingers.

**"Darn."** David muttered sarcastically.

It was a few moments of awkward silence, as the three Ionians travelled to the portal.

**"Well, we're here."** Irelia said, as Ahri stared at the portal.

**"I'm kind of happy they have these things. It makes travelling a snap."** Ahri said, as David put his hand through the portal...

... As Ahri pushed him through. **"Ahri!?"** Irelia exclaimed, as Ahri smiled slightly.

**"I just want to see if he's captain fearless. He stepped in between us yesterday and challenged me initially... I want to see if he really is as fearless as he at least acts to be."** She said simply, as Irelia gave her a questionable look.

**"... So you throw him into a place he's never been, with girls and guys he has no idea how to deal with? ... Really."** Irelia said, as Ahri pondered that for a moment... ... And immediately dashed in after David, realizing the threat if he met someone with a temperament.

David came crashing out of the portal, tumbling to a stop in front of giant stone stairs. **"Nngh..."** David muttered, as he looked around, fairly dazed. He rubbed the back of his head, as a strict and quite harsh voice snapped from behind him,

**"Move it, you new Summoner recruit, before I freeze you solid and break you into tiny popsicles for my boar to devour!"** David turned behind him, and found a girl wearing very little fur armor behind him. Her facial expression was one of obvious annoyance with the very presence of David.

**"Oh, uh... Sorry."** David muttered, as he walked to the side of the woman. She turned to him, and looked at him from head to toe. David couldn't help but feel as if she was sizing him up... But for what reason? While David was lost in thought, the boar nudged him with his nose, and rubbed against him, as if wanting to be pet. The strange woman stared at him in disbelief, as David scratched under the boar's chin, making it squeel with joy.

**"... Hmph. At least you have some form of manners, it would seem."** The woman said briskly, as she rubbed her boar's head, scratching behind his ears. **"And it would seem Bristle has taken a liking to you as well. Go figure. I never thought he would actually enjoy anyone's company, aside from my own."** She said, as David blinked.

**"Oh uh... I guess I'm an animal person?"** David said, with a slight grin, as the woman shook her head, and smiled for the first time.

**"My name is Sejuani. You are a new summoner here, are you not?"** She asked, as David scratched his head.

**"I... Well... Sort of. I was kind of just... thrown into here. Literally. The name's David."** He said, looking back at the portal, as Irelia and Ahri both finally arrived, with Ahri waving to David.

**"... Interesting friends you have there."** Sejuani muttered, as David coughed.

**"Don't worry. I said the same thing when I met Ahri..."** He replied, as Sejuani chuckled at that, while Bristle turned towards the doors to the League.

**"Hrm. It would seem Bristle wants to head inside. I shall bid you farewell for now, David. Perhaps one day, you and I shall work side by side... Or against one another."** Sejuani said, adding the last part with a low, threatening growl as Bristle and herself headed off towards the Institute.

**"You made friends with her?!"** Ahri shouted incredulously. Was making friends with people here such a strange concept?

**"I... Am I not supposed to?"** David asked innocently, as Irelia smiled and shook her head.

**"That's not it, David. It's just... Sejuani's allegedly impossible to approach, similar to Fiora, the Grand Duelist of Demacia."** Irelia said, as David sighed.

**"Guess I'm a people person too..?"** He said, jokingly, as Irelia smiled.

**"Well, we have recently gained a lot of new Champions lately, surprisingly. After the Dark Sovereign, Syndra, arrived in the league, three champions basically came in back to back."** She said, Ahri smiled at David.

**"Yeah, and you've got competition for my heart, David~"** Ahri said flirtingly, as David shrugged his shoulders.

**"Uh huh. Of course I do. Especially when you throw yourself on me in public..."** David said, as Ahri shot him a glare.

**"At least I don't drench my friends in water! Jerk!"** She shouted, as David laughed.

**"So, you didn't shove my face into the fountain before hand?"** He asked, as Ahri shook her head.

**"Of course not! I have no idea what you're talking about!"** Ahri replied, as David and Irelia smiled.

**"Alright, David. Let's get you set up for the League then."** Irelia said, as David began walking up the stairs, towards the doors.

**"Hey, who's the guy up there, wearing the white dress shirt, that looks a bit like me..?"** David asked, as Ahri and Irelia looked at each other, then back up to the top of the stairs.

A boy, no older than 18, stands at the top of the stairs. His gaze is set out into the distance, and as he brushes his light brown bangs out of his eyes, he stares into the rising sun. A Katana is in its sheath at his left side, as brighter than average lightning sparks trickle off of the bottom of the sheath. His blue-green eyes are filled a strange emotion; the emotion of one who has seen too much corruption and hatred in the world. His right hand has a strange metallic circle in the middle of it, with a yellow orb on it.

**"That's... Kevin Levaras. He's the newest champion here."** Ahri said, as she clutched her left shoulder, with an expression of hurt on her face. **"He's... Not someone you want to get on bad terms with..."** She said, as Irelia raised an eyebrow. Had something happened in the past with Kevin and Ahri?

**"He can't be all that bad."** David said, calling out to Kevin. **"Hey, Kevin! Nice to meet ya!"**

Kevin broke his gaze from the sun, as he looked down at David, and slightly tilted his head. Someone was actually offering to talk to him? He'd gotten used to not talking, as everyone just ignored him, for whatever reasons they had. LeBlanc didn't like his mysterious air, Garen felt there was too much darkness in her person, Anivia knew his history was not one that anyone should delve into, no matter how close anyone got with him.

**"... Nice to meet you as well."** Kevin replied. His voice was quiet, as if shy. David grinned, and turned back to Ahri and Irelia.

**"See? Not so bad!"** David shouted to them, as Kevin looked down at Ahri and Irelia, and immediately turned on his heel walking off fairly fast upon seeing them. He didn't want to deal with any Ionian champions at the moment, nor Ionian summoners. **"Hey, Kev-"** David looked back to talk to Kevin, as he blinked. Kevin was gone already?

**"Don't take it personally."** Ahri said, as David sighed. **"Kevin's like that to alot of people. The only two he's ever had more than a 1 sentence conversation with are Jax, the Grandmaster at Arms, and Kayle, the Judicator."**

**"Really?"** David asked, as the trio finally reached the top of the stairs. **"He's not anti-social, is he?"** David threw out, as Ahri shook her head.

**"It's more of how everyone in the League approaches him. Some champions hate that he's more deceptive than they are, and his lack of trust and faith in them... Others believe he has a darkness in his heart that he's just letting build up. But I'm not exactly a gossip lover."** Ahri said, as Irelia coughed.

**"Right..."** Irelia said, rolling her eyes, as Ahri furrowed her brows and looked at Irelia.

**"What's that supposed to mean?"** Ahri shot back, as David smiled.

**"You two can battle in the League. So save it for there, alright?"** David said as Irelia nodded and turned to David.

**"And do us a favor. Make no mention of that Ahri and I sparred outside of the League. It's technically against the rules to do such a thing, and we could get expelled from the league at the most."** Irelia said, as David nodded.

**"Yeah, don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me."** He said, as Irelia gave him a look that said she didn't fully believe it. David coughed, and tried to raise the pitch of his voice. **"After all, don't you trust me?"** He said, as Irelia burst out laughing.

**"Was that supposed to be me!?"** Ahri exclaimed, as David smiled.

**"Maaaaaaybe."** David said, as they walked into the league, smiling and laughing. A woman adorned in complete golden armor, with radiant white wings hovered above the trio as they entered. She landed with grace, making next to no noise as she did so.

**"Irelia, Ahri."** She said, her voice... Well, a mixture of Irelia and Sejuani's. There was a certain harshness to it, but at the same time, David felt confidence and kindness when he heard her voice. **"You two have returned... With who?"** She asked, turning towards David. He couldn't see her eyes, as they were covered by her helmet, but he could feel two eyes piercing him, judging his every move.

**"I'm David, milady. David Firebrand, of Ionia."** David said, kneeling before the angelic figure. The woman removed her helmet, revealing a beautiful face, with soft, yet piercing, eyes.

**"David Firebrand, I see."** She murmured for a moment, before nodded. **"I am Kayle. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Sir Firebrand**." She said, as she bowed before David.

**"Oh, you're Kayle? So you're the one that Kevin gets along with..."** David said, as Ahri and Irelia gently facepalm.

**"Hm? Who told you this?"** Kayle asked, as she looked Ahri without a second thought. **"... Never mind. I think I know who it was..."** Kayle said, with a tone of unamusement in her voice. Ahri immediately hid behind David, hugging him tightly from behind.

**"That's another person you don't want to anger!"** Ahri shouted, as Kayle shook her head.

**"I'm not upset, Ahri. I just don't appreciate rumors being spread around."** Kayle replied, as Ahri rested her chin on David's shoulder, and looked at Kayle.

**"Really? You're not upset with me?"** She said, with her eyes watering.

**"No, I'm not..."** Kayle muttered, as Ahri's tails flew up, just like her mood.

**"Yay!"** Ahri shouted, as Irelia looked at Ahri.

**"So, you can let go of David now, right?"** Irelia said, as Ahri put a finger to her chin... and shook her head.

**"Nope! Not a chance!"** She said, as Irelia clenched her fist, and Kayle sighed deeply.

**"Let go of him, or I will be upset."** Kayle said, as Ahri immediately let go, and stood next to Irelia.

**"Yes ma'am."** Ahri said, saluting Kayle, as David facepalmed.

**"Now, back on track... Why are you here, Sir Firebrand? Are you applying to be a champion as well?"** Kayle asked, nodding to David's sword.

**"I, er... No. Not a Champion. I'd like to be a Summoner however."** David said, as Kayle raised an eyebrow.

**"A Summoner hmm? Interesting."** Kayle said, as she looked at Irelia and Ahri. **"Who to give you for a test match though... We can't give you Ahri or Irelia... They're rated high on the difficulty chart."** Kayle said, as Ahri shrugged.

**"I say, let him pick whoever he wants. If he wants to pick myself, I'm fine with that."** Ahri said, as Irelia scoffed.

**"Yeah, you say that now, but when he picks me, you'll be complaining..."** Irelia shot back, as Ahri stuck her tongue out at Irelia. **"I'm going to cut that tongue out one day..."** Was the only retort Irelia had for Ahri.

**"Hm... I have an idea. I believe I can give you a choice between one of the three newest champions."** Kayle said, nodding. **"They all have varying difficulty ranges, so you can choose whichever you would like."**

**"Oh..."** David said, nodding. **"Alright, who am I picking from?"**

Kayle smiled, as she snapped her fingers, and three small blue window-esque portals opened up. One of them was a picture of Kevin Levaras, the other two of two other male champions. One of them was completely covered in stone. He was faintly reminiscent to Kayle with his armor, except his was grey, with small green lines which David assumed was moss, covering it. He had no visible weapon, which meant he either fought with magic, or fought with his fists.

The other portal revealed a man, with short black spiked hair, and icy blue eyes. His armor was dark red, almost the color of blood, rounded pauldrons, gauntlets with a swept back ridge every inch, spikes at the elbow, and full steel boots, with black clothes underneath his armor.

**"There. Those are your choices."** Kayle concluded, as David looked at the portal of Kevin.

**"... I think I need to prove a point. I pick Kevin Levaras."** David said, as Ahri shook her head feverishly.

**"Don't. That's-"** Ahri began, as Irelia nodded.

**"A wise decision. He's the medium difficulty choice."** Irelia said, as David shook his head.

**"That's not why I'm choosing him. I'm looking at him... And I get the feeling not many people choose him, based on his personality alone..."** David said, as he placed a hand on the window.

**"You may now summon him. We shall battle outside of the League, and we shall determine if you are worthy of being a Summoner or not."** Kayle concluded, as she flew out the window. [Why Kevin, out of all three choices...?] Kayle thought, as she placed her helmet on her head, to avoid showing her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**-A.N.;** Whoa, two chapters, almost back to back? Don't let your minds get blown, ladies and gentlemen. xD Alright, sarcastic humor aside, this chapter mainly focuses on Kevin and Kayle battling, so folks can get a better idea of how Kevin fights. You might ask yourself, _"Well, if you're doing one for Kevin, why not for those other two you mentioned in the last chapter?__" _The answer? That will come with time. Also, the second last speech at the bottom of the page "_, the glorious _" is a reference to a youtube video I saw about Draven. The title of the video is "When I'm Draven" for anyone interested in watching it, but it may or may not ruin a lot of champions for you all. xD The reference is from when Draven was a recommended Champion, and it read; _"Draven, the glorious Draven.__" _Also, at one point, I may do a special section for David, Kevin, and any other Original Characters (OC, for anyone curious) for Biographies, abilities, etc.

Regardless, cheers and remember; keep R&Ring this! Tis not a selfish request (I should hope), I just wish to know how I can better the story to attempt to make everyone satisfied!

~ Tobilas Dawnseeker -

* * *

**= Chapter 4: The Cold Hearted Thunder Knight =**

**"So... Let me get this right..."** Kevin muttered, as he walked outside with David.** "You just met me. You know I don't like arguing and fighting with Kayle. Yet I'm going to one vs. one her, at your whim."** He told David, as David looked away.

**"I'm sorry, Kevin. I didn't know what other choice I had. You want me to go with two others I know absolutely nothing about?"** David shot out.

**"Yes."** The reply came swift, and cut into David as most of his other words had, as Kevin unsheathed his katana. The blade had a sacred glow to it, with lightning sparking from it occasionally. **"So, do you even have any magical potential?"** Kevin asked David, as David shook his head.

**"No, not as much as many others do. I know a basic healing spell but..."** David said, as Kevin shrugged.

**"Good enough. If you think Kayle's going to defeat me, use the Summoner spell, Heal. It will restore a fair amount of my health." **Kevin muttered.** "Past that, leave the fighting to me. I have a few abilities you can command me to use..."** The duo descended down the stone stairs, each step heavier than the last. David knew if he lost this, then he was going back home without a second thought. Kevin knew a bit was riding on this battle for David. He might not enjoy battling against the woman he cared about, but... He couldn't just let David leave. Not without examining his potential first.

**"What abilities do you have?"** David asked, as Kevin chuckled.

**"I've got an ability that increases my attacking range by imbueing my katana with Holy Lightning, similar to an ability of Kayle's... But hers is Holy Fire. I can lash out 360 degrees, and hit everything around me with a swipe of my Katana. I can send out a wave of lightning in a cone, and as an Ultimate... Well. You'll get to see that, if I get to a high enough skill level to use it."** Kevin said, hiding his trump card.

The duo reached the bottom, as Ahri and Irelia watched the battle from the top of the stairs.

**"Are you ready? I will not hold back, not even if it is you, Kevin Levaras."** Kayle said, as Kevin walked forward, holding his Katana out in front of his, the blade pointing at Kayle.

**"I have too much riding on this battle to lose. Forgive me, Kayle. But today is the day that the Thunder Knight defeats the Judicator."** Kevin replied, as David looked at Kevin. Did he know that David was going home if he lost? Did Kevin really care about David that much?

Kevin looked over his shoulder, and nodded to David. **"Just don't muck up, and we'll be fine. Kayle has three damage amplifying abilities, a heal and defeating her before she gets her strongest ability would be advisable."** He explained as David tilted his head.

**"Why before her strongest ability?"** David asked, as Kevin chuckled.

**"Her strongest ability renders her immune to all forms of damage for a short period of time, save for Crowd Control effects, like Ahri's Charm, Irelia's Slow and Stun..."** He said, as David nodded.

**"Alright. So we just have to win before she gets her strongest ability. ... No problem, right..?"** David asked, as Kevin chuckled.

**"If only it was as easy as talking. We can still win even if she manages to use it, but we'll have to bait it out..."** Was his reply, as he raced at Kayle. **"No mercy, and no hesitation! Bring it on, Judicator!"** Kevin roared, as he dashed in at Kayle.

Kayle immediately parried the dashing slash, and knocked Kevin to the side, as she hurled a bright red orb at Kevin. Kevin jumped back to his original spot, as the orb connected with the ground, and exploded, sending small chips of stone everywhere. Using the obscured vision, Kevin ran in to Kayle, and slashed out at her, with his sword meeting her blade. The two proceeded to dance a deathly, yet beautiful, dance with their swords, with sparks showering the air, not just from Kevin's katana, but from the friction of the two swords slashing and hacking at one another.

Kayle finally broke the stalemate, and lunged at Kevin, grazing the top of his shoulder, as Kevin lashed out at Kayle with a vicious horizontal strike. The Judicator staggered back, and landed, as Kevin crashed down on her with a nasty vertical strike. Kayle rolled back, as her golden helmet rolled just to the side of Kevin. **"Tch..."** Kayle muttered, brushing the her golden bangs out of her eyes, as Kevin tossed her the helmet.

**"Don't get me wrong, Kayle. You look better without wearing it..."** Kevin began, as Kayle caught the helmet. **"But if I get a lucky strike in like that again, I don't want to scar your beautiful face!"** He said, with a smile, as the winged angel smiled at the compliment, and gently placed the helmet to the side of the arena.

**"Are you holding back on me, Kevin?"** Kayle asked, as Kevin chuckled.

**"I wish. I'm actually trying my hardest here. I told you, I've got a battle that I just cannot afford to lose, y'know Kayle?"** He said, as David looked at Kevin. **"After all, losing means David here heads back to Ionia without hesitation. And then Irelia and Ahri will be upset with me if I just let that happen..."** Kevin muttered, as Kayle smiled.

**"Always trying to make everyone smile in your own way. And you're supposed to be cold-hearted, Kevin."** Kayle said. It was the one thing she liked about Kevin. He always believed in Justice, but more importantly, he always believed in making as many of his friends smile as he could. He knew he wouldn't always be able to do that, but he tried his hardest to keep everyone going.

**"Eh. New Meta for me."** Kevin said, shrugging. **"Now, we can either talk... Or we can keep fighting."** He offered, as Kayle lit her golden sword ablaze again.

**"Fine. Just don't disappoint me this time, Kevin."** Kayle said, as she raised her sword to the sky and flew at Kevin, slashing rapidly, while splashing the ground with flames. The two became engulfed in a blinding flash of light, as they both felt as if they had finally hit the point to be able to use their ultimates without hesitation.

Kevin retaliated by tapping the ground with his sword, as radiant bolts of lightning danced around the blade, sparking in every direction. He dashed through the fire field, knowing that if he stopped for even a moment to ponder his next move, he was as good as dead. The searing flames washed over Kevin, but he paid them no mind. It was at that moment that David cast his first summoner spell; Exhaust. Kayle's relentless assault started to slow down. Her body felt heavy, her defenses weakened. **[What's going on..?]** Kayle pondered, trying to figure out the cause of her sudden lack of breath. Then she realized. **[... Exhaust.]**

Kevin slashed out at Kayle, sending off waves of lightning and light at her. The Judicator blocked the waves as best she could. The assault was almost too much for her to handle... Until she activated her strongest ability that she could with the restrictions of the league imposed upon her; Intervention. The golden barrier engulfed Kayle, as she immediately retaliated against Kevin, with the effects of Exhaust wearing off as her shield appeared around her. She hurled her pinkish red orb, Reckoning, once more, with it slamming square into Kevin's chest. Kevin felt the pain from the flames strike him harder than before; an effect of Kayle's Reckoning magic. However...

**"Defeat..."** Kevin said, as David shouted it at the same time. **"Is not an option!"**

Both teens roared at the top of their lungs, David utilizing the Summoner Spell, Heal, to keep Kevin in the fray, as Kevin activated his Ultimate ability; Thunderous Maelstrom. A light blue circle appeared around Kayle, as sparks flew up from the sides, acting as a barrier to prevent entry and exit, from all but Kevin. Kevin dashed through the circle, and began rapidly dashing through it, back and forth, creating lines of lightning on the ground. After at least a dozen high speed dashes and with a triumphant cry, Kevin leaped from outside of the barrier to the inside, and stabbed the very center of the barrier, causing the lines to explode with Light.

A light that was almost as bright as the sun itself engulfed the area, causing David, Ahri and Irelia to shield their eyes. As the light subsides, Kayle was on the ground, kneeling while catching her breath, her sword a solid 10 feet away from her, as Kevin is sheathing his Katana, without even batting an eye. The Thunder Knight turns back to Kayle, and holds a hand out to her.

**"That was good battle, Judicator. But like I said, being defeated is not an option. Especially when someone else's happiness is on the line."** Kevin said, as David ran over to Kevin.

**"Is this really all that happens? I just sit back and watch you and another champion go at it?"** David asked, as Kayle took Kevin's hand, and stood up with his help.

**"No. This was just a practice battle. What really happens though, is that there are many other things, such as destroying turrets, conquering Baron Nashor, and defeating the Dragon, as well as breaking your opponent's nexus..."** Kayle began, as Kevin shook his head.

**"Save it. He'll learn about it in summoner school."** Kevin said, as he slapped David on the shoulder. **"You did good, for a beginner. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Besides... You're about to be glomped."** Kevin smiled as he finished the statement.

**"Glo-"** David begins, as Ahri tackles him from behind and hugs him tightly as he falls to the floor.

**"You did it David! That. Was. AMAZING!"** Ahri exclaimed as Irelia held out a hand for David, to help him up. David grabbed her hand, as she pulled him, and Ahri, up. Ahri affectionately kisses the back of his neck, as Kevin chuckles at the scene unfold.

"**You did well, you two."** A gruff voice calls out, as the man with the crimson red armor descends down the stairs.

**"Tormenta."** Kevin said, as he nodded to the man. Tormenta glares at Kevin... and then holds his fist out for a bump. Kevin bumps Tormenta's fist, as Tormenta's grim expression immediately lightens up, as he laughs.

**"Damn, that was a good fight! I guess you could say Kayle had a... Shocking good time!"** Tormenta said, putting on a pair of aviators as Kevin plugs his ears.

**"Your puns are as shitty as Cassiopeia's attempts at getting a man..."** Kevin muttered, as Tormenta staggered back, as if hit by an invisible force.

**"What, what, what?!"** Tormenta shouted, as Kevin smirked. **"I am better than that snake woman! That was just a rude and uncalled for insult, sir!"** Tormenta proclaimed, but with a smile on his face. Kayle soon joined in on the smiling, as she picked up her sword and extended her hand out to Kevin.

**"You did well, Levaras. I underestimated your tenacity, and I payed for it."** Kayle said, as Kevin shook his head and gently gripped Kayle's hand, shaking it.

**"It wasn't my tenacity that won us that battle. You know as well as I do that the only reason I won, was because of my summoner's prowess. ... Even if it nothing..."** Kevin muttered, as David looked at him.

**"We made a hell of a team, didn't we?"** David asked, as Kevin shrugged.

**"I guess you could say that. You should try working with Tormenta. Maybe you can improve his lack of tactics..."** Kevin said, as Tormenta punched Kevin on the arm lightly.

**"Hey, at least I can actually get along with my summoners."** Tormenta retorted as Kevin laughed coldly at that.

**"Who needs to get along with a summoner you won't see again? Or if you do, well. I guess that's fortunate for you."** Kevin replied, as he began walking up the stairs. **"I'm done out here. I'll be in the room if you or Ossarian need me, Tormenta."**

**"What about me?"** David asked, as Kevin looked over his shoulder.

**"You already have a middle lane and top lane champion that are protecting you. You don't need another. If you really want to talk though, I'll be in room 284, Dorm A. A is for the males, and B is for the females. Keep that in mind."** Kevin said, leaving him with a warning.

**"So, uh... Kayle."** Tormenta said, as Kayle turned her head to Tormenta.

**"Yes, Tormenta?"** She asked, half aware of his coming question.

**"So, why'd you test David? Ain't the councillors or whoever in charge of that?"** Tormenta asked. He had only been here for two, three weeks, so he was still unsure of some of the laws governing the League. Kayle nodded her head.

**"Normally, yes. However, most Summoners are also applicants, and don't just come here because of their own free will. As such, I believe David will be a perfect addition for the League Summoners. Now... Where can we put him..."** Kayle thought, muttering the last part to herself.

Tormenta put a hand on his chin, and stroked an invisible beard, before slamming a fist into the palm of his hand. **"I know!"** He shouted, with a hardly contained grin, **"Why don't... we place Mr. Firebrand here, in 284 with myself, Kevin and Ossarian? The four newest members of the league should get to know each other, y'know?"** Tormenta offered, as Kayle tilted her head back and forth.

**"That... could work... David? Thoughts?"** Kayle asked, as David nodded.

**"I like the idea."** David said, as Ahri gripped David's right arm tightly.

**"I'd prefer if he lived in the B dorms... specifically B-231..."** Ahri purred, as Irelia shot Ahri a glare.

**"Oh, not. A. CHANCE! Or should I tell Kayle of what you attempted to do to David, one night, and then the very next morning?"**Irelia threatened, as Ahri loosened her grip, as created three orbs of fire around her.

**"Oh, is that a challenge I hear, Irelia?"** Ahri said, through gritted teeth. The two women walked towards each other, as David and Tormenta stepped in between them.

**"Hey, whoa now. As much as I enjoy catfights when two girls fight over the same guy..."** Tormenta began, as the fires only grew in intensity at Tormenta's joke, **"It's not wise to do this outside of a offical match, yeah? Besides, you two are being summoned."**

A purple light appeared over Ahri's head, as a light blue one appeared over Irelia's head. Ahri was being summoned to the Noxian side of the warfare, as Irelia was being summoned to the Demacian side of the conflict.

**"I can't wait to crush you beneath my heels."** Ahri told Irelia, and quickly kissed David's cheek. **"For good luck!~"** Ahri called out, blowing him a second kiss, as she vanished in a purple light.

**"Oh goodie. I get to wipe the floor with the Fox Girl for two reasons now..."** Irelia said, as she left in a blue light. Tormenta looked at David and Kayle, and then at Kevin, who was stopped half way up the steps.

**"Guess it's just the four of us now..."** Tormenta said, as David, Kayle and himself jogged up the stairs to catch up with Kevin.

**"Hrm. Kayle?"** Kevin begin, as Kayle's helmeted face looked up at Kevin.

**"Yes? What is it, Kevin?"** Kayle asked, as Kevin looked at David.

**"You think David would be able to attend the third block Summoner School class, with Tormenta?"** Kevin said, as he resumed walking up the steps.

**"You want him to be with Tormenta, instead of yourself or Ossarian?"** Kayle asked, as Kevin nodded.

**"Ossarian's a high difficulty champion, and though they might along well, David needs to master summoning a champ. And if I go in, I'll just attract strange looks."** Kevin replied, as Tormenta grinned.

**"So, in other words, you want the badass out us three new people to go to class with David, eh?"** Tormenta said, as Kevin narrowed his eyes and sighed deeply.

**"Yes, DRAVEN, I do want you to go to class with David..."** Kevin said, very sarcastically, as Tormenta faked slicking back his hair, like Draven does.

**"Ohhhh yeah. You know the Ladies loooooove the Tormenta, for I am Tormenta, the glorious Tormenta!"** He proclaimed, flexing, as Kevin didn't say a single word, but thought...

**[If Kayle and David weren't around currently, I'd see how far I could kick his dumb ass off of these steps...]**


	5. Chapter 5

-**A.N;** Sup guys? 5th chapter's already here, and stuff is getting real. People are getting more intimate, arguments are breaking out, nachos are being eaten... Yeah, crazy stuff. I'm a bit uncertain if the language I'm using is a bit too much for a T rated story, so I'll try it for just this chapter. If I don't see anything, I'll keep it as is (No Fbombs, don't worry.), but if anyone doesn't like it or has a warning for me to not use the language, I'll change it to ******, and then exempt language such as that from the rest of the story. Anyway, I'll stop my "Note" here. Remember guys, R&R. I do need the reviews, believe it or not. xD

**= Chapter 5: Tense Relationships =**

* * *

**"Oh, this'll be a blast!"** Tormenta exclaimed, as he put on a very wide grin. At this point, David was sure Tormenta was pretending to be one of the league champions. He was growing to like that about Tormenta; that despite what his name sounded like, Tormenta took more joy from making others laugh, rather than causing them pain.

The duo walked down the halls of the Institute, heading towards their only class for the day. David was still wondering how this part of Valoran worked, as his third degree burns were nothing but first degree, if even that at this point, while the stab wound he had received from Irelia was a flesh wound now.

**"Haha, what's summoner school like?"** David asked, as Tormenta put a hand to his chin, and shrugged.

**"Depends on what the class is like. Could get a class filled with idiots. Could get a class filled with geniuses... Though... The former is more likely to happen than the latter."** Tormenta finished, with a half smirk.

**"I see... Do you think we'll see anyone like Kayle or Kevin in there?"** David asked eagerly, wanting to see his other friends again too.

**"Naw, most likely not. Kayle's an easy champion, if you know what I mean..."** Tormenta said, putting on a wide grin, as David coughed out laughter, **"But she's not generally seen in summoner school. And there is a none to none chance that Kevin, out of all champions, will be summoned. Not unless someone screws up, and mis-summons him. That is literally the only way I can see him being in there."** Tormenta finished, as David frowned slightly.

**"Kevin's not that bad, is he?"** David asked, as Tormenta shook his head.

**"Colder than ice to people he hardly knows, and still pretty cold to people he does know. Kayle and Jax seem to think there's some kind of "warm heart" beneath that permafrozen exterior but... Personally, I think he just needs to take the flaming stick out of his ass, and throw it at someone. Preferably Teemo or Shaco..."** Tormenta muttered, as David looked at him. He didn't really take Tormenta to be a talker, just a humorous guy, but he was damn wrong. It seemed like he was wrong about a lot of people here...

Just then, a woman's voice roared over the speakers above, as David and Tormenta put a hand on the door to enter the class room. **"Irelia, the Will of the Blades, has slain Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox!"** The voice cried out, as David turned to the nearby T.V. Screen, broadcasting the match.

A slow motion replay was showing that Ahri had unleashed her Fox Fires on Irelia, to no avail, as Irelia lunged forward, and plunged her sword through Ahri's chest. David felt a little bad for Ahri. **[Irelia's not going to hold back this match... But it's not like she can. The second she stops trying because of another...]** He thought to himself, as Tormenta stood back...

... And kicked down the door. **"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"** He roared, as Kevin and a female summoner next to him stared at Tormenta.

**"... Great..."** Kevin muttered, as the girl, who David thought to be no older than 17 looked at Kevin, then to David, then to Tormenta.

**"Do you know them?"** Her voice was somewhat higher than an average voice. She had short, light blue ponytails in her hair, and radiant green eyes.

**[Each word that came out of her mouth was like listening to a choir of angels...]** David thought, but Kevin ignored her question.

**"Don't you dumbasses have another time you could take this?"** Kevin shot out, as David grinned and waved.

**"Good to see you too, Kevin!"** He replied, as Kevin's face turned into that of a slight snarl.

**"Oh, dude, you have Nachos! You are the best**!" Tormenta shouted, quickly giving Kevin a bro-hug, and stealing his plate of nachos from him. The teacher finally stopped giving his lesson, as he turned around, and saw sparks flying out of Kevin's eyes towards Tormenta's lack-of-caring grin.

**"I'm going to give you to the count of three to return my freaking nachos."** Kevin said, as Tormenta grinned confidently.

**"Or what, Kevin? You couldn't beat me if you tried."** Tormenta said, as Kevin held up his middle finger.

**"One."** He said coldly, as Tormenta created a spear of flame. Kevin held up his second middle finger.

**"Two."** He repeated in the same tone, as Tormenta took a battle stance, while holding the plate of Nachos.

**"Three."** Kevin said, as Tormenta was about to hurl the spear of fire...

... As a Barbarian walked behind Tormenta, took the nachos from his hands, and devoured them almost instantaneously.

**"You make the absolute best nachos... EVER."** A gruff voice said. The voice reminded David of his father, as Tormenta turned to the voice.

**"FREAKING DAMNIT, TRYNDAMERE!"** Tormenta shouted, flipping a desk gently. **"YOU ALWAYS EAT MY GODDAMNED NACHOS!"** Tormenta roared, with a grin on his face, as Tryndamere grinned as well.

**"YOUR NACHOS!?"** Kevin shouted, joining in on the shouting war too. The teacher just sat quietly behind his desk, as the class became exceptionally chatty, realizing that the teacher no longer had control of the class.

**"Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, has slain Irelia, the Will of the Blades!"** The announcer said again, as David walked back out, and looked at the T.V. He caught a glimpse of Irelia dashing to a minion, killing it... as a pink heart flew out of the top bushes, and caught Irelia square in the face. Within a total of three seconds, Ahri had instantly bursted Irelia down, and killed her by Spirit Rushing into her... and slamming her orb into Irelia's face. Irelia flew back, as her four blades impaled her, with Ahri laughing triumphantly, as she walked back to middle lane.

David felt sick. He hated seeing this. Watching his friends kill each other. Looking back into the room, he caught Tormenta and Kevin walking out of the room together, still arguing...

... As the second they stepped out of the room, they bumped fists, and smiled at each other.

**"Man, it's always fun acting like that."** Tormenta said, as Kevin chuckled.

**"I couldn't agree more."** He replied, as Tormenta looked at David's pale face.** "You alright, David?"**

**"I... Y-Yeah..."** David said, as Kevin frowned.

**"You just watched Ahri slaughter Irelia, didn't you?"** Kevin asked, as Tormenta shot Kevin an unamused glare.

"**Do you just say what comes to mind, or...?"** Tormenta said, as Kevin shrugged.

**"I'm not beating it around the bush. Look, if you're that concerned for Irelia, I'll take you to the "Blue Team" side, where the champions enter and leave."** Kevin offered, as Tormenta placed a hand on David's shoulder.

**"He means we'll take you. Never leave a bro alone to suffer."** Tormenta said, as Kevin sighed.

**"Yeah. Something like that."** Kevin muttered, as Tormenta grinned.

**"Well, I'll be damned. Kayle was right, there really is a kindred soul beneath that Permafrosted exterior."** Tormenta joked, as Kevin's face contorted into a scowl.

**"Shut up, before I turn you into a christmas tree star, with how much light and electricity will be flowing through you..."** Kevin warned, as he began walking off ahead, leaving David and Tormenta to slowly follow.

**"Kevin..."** David began, as Kevin held up a hand.

**"Save it. I'm not interested in answering any of your questions you might have."** Kevin said, as David shook his head.

**"I don't really care. I'm going to ask anyway. This icy exterior... That's just an act, isn't it? You don't want anyone getting close to you. Why?"** David said confidently, as Kevin stopped, and turned to David with an expression he had never seen in another's eyes before.

... Loathing. Disgust. Hatred.

**"Tormenta. You can take him. I'm going to the practice grounds."** Without a sputter of a protest, or a counter argument, Kevin immediately took off towards the practice grounds, as Tormenta and David kept walking.

**"You nailed it."** Tormenta said, as David looked at him. **"You really nailed what Kevin feels. You ever heard his story?"** Tormenta asked, as David shook his head.

**"I haven't. Is it bad?"** David asked, as Tormenta nodded.

**"I thought being pulled in here from a war ravaged world was a bad start to things but... Shit, he can't remember where he's from, why he's arrived here, or who he can really trust. In truth, out of the four of us newbies, he might have it the worst. At least Ossarian remembers the world he arrived in from... Though he swears he's seen Kevin there too..."** Tormenta muttered, shaking his head to clear his mind of thoughts. "Nonetheless, this isn't all about Kevin Levaras. What about you, David Firebrand? You got anything excitin' to share?"

**"Well, I was born to a smithy. No idea what my mother was, she died a year after I was born, and Father refused to talk about her, ever. I'm 19, never explored the world, save for 5-20 meters out of my father's Smithy until recently, when I explored the Ionian Capital with Irelia. It was there I met Ahri, who nearly did what she pleased with me, until Irelia broke it up."** David concluded, as Tormenta gave him a look of approval.

**"I half envy you. Ahri's pretty damn desireable, but the fact that you have a woman like Irelia watching over you? Shit, you're lucky. Who would you choose?"** Tormenta asked, as David blinked.

**"C-choose..? For what?"** David asked, as Tormenta nudged him and grinned devilishly.

**"You know. Dating. Kissing. More than that."** He said, as David's face flushed white, and then a crimson red.

**"I... Er... I... Uh.."** David stammered, as his heart was racing. It's true, he had almost came close to kissing both women on multiple occasions. The first night, he was literally centimeters away from Ahri's lips, and only an hour after that, he almost had kissed Irelia... His mind was jumbled now.

**"Hey, it was just a joke..."** Tormenta said, as David shook his head.

**"I can't just... well... Keep toying around with each of them, can I..?"** David asked outloud, as Tormenta grinned widely.

**"Who knows? Maybe they'll settle for sharing you equally. And when it comes time to move on from kissing..."** Tormenta began, as David's heart raced faster than ever.

**"Your jokes are terrible..."** David said, as Tormenta laughed heartily.

**"You're starting to sound like Kevin, haha!" **Tormenta said with a grin, slapping David on the back.** "Look, I wouldn't worry about it. You just arrived here. There's plenty of sexy, and if you'll pardon my pun, foxy women around here. There's something for everyone. I mean, there's a redheaded sadist, a snake woman, a woman who can make a clone of herself..."** Tormenta said, putting on a slightly perverted smile, as they arrived outside of the Blue Team Champion Zone.

The match went on for another half hour, David trying to block out the sounds of battle and the announcer's voice, as he sat down against the wall. Tormenta looked at David, as he felt guilt wash over him. It was obvious he cared about Ahri and Irelia. But neither women was making his choice easy for him. Ahri was all over him, but David was worried that she wanted something from him. That was easy enough to see on his face. Irelia wanted him as well, and she made it half clear. But at the same time, it was clear she was scared as well.

David heard an explosion, as he saw Irelia standing in front of Ahri's Nexus, with it exploding in the back ground. Ahri lay defeated at Irelia's feet, as Irelia looked at the screen with a cold smile. Within moments, all the champions had been teleported out, as Irelia walked out of the Champion Zone for the blue team.

**"D...David..."** Irelia said, as David looked up at Irelia, and stood up. Irelia was clearly shaken, that David had seen her like that. Without saying a single word, David walked up to Irelia, his body trembling. He had never felt so afraid of anyone before. Irelia couldn't bring herself to say anything, as David wrapped his arms around her tightly. Taking the hint, Tormenta slowly walked off, as Irelia buried her face in David's chest. **"I'm sorry you had to see that..."** she said, her voice muffled, as David gently stroked the back of her head.

**"It's alright. I... You were breathtaking, Irelia."** David said, as Irelia looked at him, with slightly dampened eyes. David slowly moved his head in, thinking about Tormenta's earlier comment. Irelia leaned in closer to David and wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two of them closed their eyes, kissing each other for the first time. Irelia's face flushed red, as she kissed him again. David simply fell back against the wall, as Irelia placed her head on his chest again.

David stood against the wall, completely shocked. He looked down at Irelia, to hear her snoring softly. He chuckled at the sight, and just held Irelia close to him. David picked her up, by sweeping her off of her feet, as he walked off towards Dorm B...

* * *

...While Tormenta and Kevin met up in the sparring arena, and clashed with one another.

**"Tch..!"** Kevin shouted, just ducking under a flaming spear, as he lashed out with a wave of light. Tormenta merely knocked it to the side with his spear, and the duo stepped around each other, never losing the amount of distance from one another. The two fighters knew this was the best way to blow off steam. Tormenta needed an excuse to get away from David and Irelia, to give them alone time, where Kevin needed some time to practice his sword fighting abilities.

After moments, which felt like hours to the two fighters, passed by, Tormenta finally placed his weapons on his back, and Kevin sheathed his katana. Tormenta sat down, as Kevin crouched, and did a few squats to keep his fitness.

**"That was... fun..."** Tormenta said, as Kevin didn't say a word, but turned towards the exit. Something had bothered him the entire fight, and it was the sound of bickering. A familiar redhead, with a long scar over one of her eyes, with a woman with the upper body of a human, and the lower body of a snake, were arguing with... Ahri?

**"You pathetic wench... You should really watch where you're walking!"** Hissed the snake woman, as Tormenta looked at Kevin, then at the events unfolding.

**"Who the hell is that..? She looks familiar, but... I can't place a finger on her name."** Tormenta muttered, as he began walking over to the scantily dressed redhead and the snake woman, as Kevin held an arm out, stopping Tormenta from moving.

**"Not yet."** Kevin muttered, as Tormenta looked at him questioningly.** "We need a better reason to interfere, instead of "You're bullying my friend."** "

**"You know I don't like that."** Tormenta said angrily, as the snake woman pushed Ahri back to the ground, and slammed her tail into Ahri's face.

**"That's good enough."** Kevin said, as the redhead climbed on top of Ahri, and placed a dagger to Ahri's cheek.

**"I bet you like being on the ground, you stupid woman. If you beg for mercy, I might... forgive you."** The redhead said, as Ahri spat in her face. The redhead back-handed Ahri, and raised her right hand to stab the dagger into Ahri's cheek...

As Tormenta's hand clutched her wrist, and wasn't letting go. **"Piss off the woman, you slutty wannabe."** He kicked the red-head in the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. The snakewoman hissed, and slashed at Tormenta with her claws, as Kevin's Katana's blade edge found its way to the very front of her neck.

**"Touch either of these two again, and you'll regret it beyond your wildest nightmares."** Kevin's voice was icy cold, colder than the Permafrost that Sejuani could ever think about mustering. The snake backed off, and hissed at Kevin.

**"Pathetic! You need others to stand up for you, huh, Fox?"** She said, snarling, as a spear of flame found its way into her tail.

**"Do you ever shut up? I mean, seriously. You're getting whooped by myself and Kevin, and we're just screwin' around here."** Tormenta said, as a dagger flew past Tormenta, finding a home into the same wound Kayle had opened up only hours earlier.

**"Ow."** Kevin said, shrugging it off, as the redhead disappeared in smoke of cloud, and reappeared by Kevin, kicking him to the ground, as the snake woman leaped at Tormenta.

A violent flurry of punches and clawing swipes ensued between the redhead and Kevin, as Tormenta rolled away from poisonous streams shooting from the snake's mouth. At every opportunity he had, he found him swinging his spear above his head, showering the area in sparks and flames to harm the snake. The snake slithered back, and hissed at him loudly, as she sent off a petrifying wave at Tormenta... ... Who turned around and began running back slowly. He had an idea, and Kevin knew exactly what he was doing.

Kevin and the redhead were still battling in the arena, with the redhead winning quite severely. His face was swollen, bruised and very bloody. Kevin was someone who preferred fighting from a distance, and not this close. His face was getting rather red, similar to the woman's hair, as she kept pushing her face too close to his, he felt. He rolled his eyes over to Tormenta, and saw him rushing towards the three. Without thinking, Kevin grabbed the woman's wrists, and pulled them away from her face, kissing her on the lips which in turn caused the red-headed woman to freeze up, shocked. This sudden change of pace gave Tormenta the opening he needed, as he leaped in, causing pillars of Hellfire to bring the snake woman and the red-head to him, while Kevin quickly jumped to his feet, and created a faint blue circle around the duo, trapping them in there as he slashed through his helpless foes.

The two brothers-in-arms gasp for air, as the other two who had attacked Ahri fell over, unconscious. Ahri looked up at Kevin and Tormenta, and immediately jumped up, hugging them both as tightly as she could.

**"You guys didn't have to jump to my defense!"** She shouted, as tears of joy streamed from her eyes. Tormenta put a hand on Ahri's back and smiled.

**" 'Course we did. Ain't just gonna let a pretty woman like you get bullied by girls with inferior complexes, right Kevin?"** Tormenta said, as Kevin shrugged.

**"Yeah, that."** He muttered, keeping his eyes on the redhead. Tormenta grinned, and slapped his friend on the back.

**"So, what did her lips feel like, eh?"** Tormenta said grinning, as Kevin slammed a fist into Tormenta's gut. **"Owwww..."** He muttered, doubling over in pain.

**"Moron. You know better than I that you never kiss and tell."** Kevin scoffed, as he turned away from the conscious duo. **"Besides, I only did it just to surprise her. And I'd say that worked very well."** He added, with a cold tone in his voice. Ahri smiled, and giggled at his comment.

**"I'm sure you did. Katarina's going to kill you if she remembers."** Ahri said, rolling her eyes, as Tormenta stood back up.

**"So, what're we gonna do 'bout these two? I mean, they can't just cause trouble and get off the hook so easily."** Tormenta said, as Kevin shrugged.

**"What are they going to do in their current state? They're both unable to harm any one of us."** Kevin said, as he knelt by Katarina. **"Oh, and do me a favor. Make no mention that I kissed her."**

**"Why not? I figure it'll be some fun laughs."** Tormenta said, as Kevin shook his head.

**"Don't. She has feelings for Garen. Plus... She likes bringing pain. I don't think I can enjoy a mature relationship like that."** Kevin retorted, as Ahri nodded.

**"Thought you liked it a bit rough?"** Tormenta asked, with a grin, as Kevin rolled his eyes.

**"Alright, it's the least I can do for you..."** Ahri began, as Kevin held up a hand back at Tormenta and Ahri.

**"They rise from slumber."** He said, as Katarina blinked and looked into Kevin's face. Her face was rather attractive, with a groggy stare on her face, her long hair completely messed up. She sat up, as Kevin handed her the daggers.

**"Here you are, Katarina."** He said, as Katarina took the daggers from him, and put a finger to her lips, as her cheeks flushed red.

**"Y... You... K...Kissed me... in front of all of them..."** Her voice was shaky, as if unsure of what just happened. Kevin merely shook his head, and turned his back on her.

**"I did no such thing. I would never have such an intimate relationship with a Noxian."** Kevin scoffed again.

**"It's true. You girls started attacking Ahri, so we stepped in to give her a hand. I don't know what kind of dream you had..."** Tormenta began, as a glare from Katarina silenced him.

**"Hah! Me, dreaming about being that close to an offworlder? Cute. Really cute. Come, Cassiopeia. We're leaving, before these brutes decide to try to harm us anymore."** Katarina said, as the snake woman looked back, and hissed one last time at Tormenta, as Tormenta flipped her off. Katarina frowned, and kept walking.

**[I'm certain that we...]** She thought, as her face slightly turned red. Katarina shook her head, as Kevin looked over his shoulder, and caught Katarina's eye for a second. The two warriors looked at each other, as both faces now burned crimson red.

**"Awwww, love at first sight."** Tormenta said, jokingly, as Kevin glared at him.

**"I will end you."** came the reply, as Ahri started laughing.

**"You two really know how to brighten a person's day."** Ahri said, as Kevin raised an eyebrow.

**"What?"** He asked, as Ahri nodded.

**"I lost my match against Irelia really hard. Like. It wasn't even a competition, that's how bad it was..."** Ahri said, as Tormenta shrugged.

**"It happens. You just need to focus for the next fight. No sense dwelling on the past, if it means you can't look to the future, right? ... Guys?"** Tormenta said, as Kevin and Ahri merely looked away from each other.

**[Did... something happen? I remember Irelia noticing something a while back, and mentioning it... And looking at them now...]** Tormenta thought, as Kevin pocketed his hands, while Ahri turned to the door and walked over to it.

**"Hey, I'm going to go check up on Irelia. I kind of want to apologize to her, about infuriating her before the match, purposely..."** Ahri said, as Kevin nodded.

**"It's for the best. Don't be sarcastic either."** Kevin said shrugging, as Tormenta grinned at his friend.

**"We'll be here. I'll be sparring, and he'll be dreaming about Katarina."** Tormenta said, as Kevin kicked out at Tormenta, trying to drive his heel into Tormenta's rib cage, as Tormenta jumped back, avoiding the heel. Ahri ran off, hoping that she could find Irelia and talk to her.

* * *

David set Irelia down on her bed, and rested on the edge near her. The woman was still sleeping, snoring as softly as she had before. David pushed the bangs out of her eyes, and kissed her forehead. Tormenta's joke still rang in the back of his head. He's only been here for a half of a day, and he's already seen some of the fights in the league, when people really get into it. David began to get up off of the bed, as a tender hand grabbed his wrist.

**"Don't go yet... Please..."** Irelia's voice was sleepy, which, to David's ears, only made her sound that much more attactive.

**"I'll stay, for a while."** David replied, as Irelia smiled slightly. She was happy. She won the match today, and now David was spending some time with her. Irelia slowly sat up, and hugged David, as David averted his eyes from Irelia.

**[I'm still... unsure of who...]** David thought, as he mentally sighed. **[I can't just be all depressed though, Irelia will see that and question me...]**

Irelia leaned on David's shoulder, and closed her eyes, as David placed an arm around her. Inside of the league, she was a destructive force, that seemed to feel no compassion for her enemies. Outside of the league, she was gentle, innocent and kind. Irelia looked up at David, and moved a bit closer, kissing his cheek. As David turned his head to kiss Irelia, a loud knock rang through the room.

**"Hello?"** The voice was muffled, but it was Ahri. There was no mistaking that tone of voice anyone else. "Hey, Irelia. If you are in there, and you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But I just came by to say I'm sorry about purposely getting you upset before the match started. That was... really childish of me." Ahri said, as Irelia let go of David and stood up, walking over to the door. Irelia flicked her head at David, telling him to find somewhere to hide. David jumped off the bed, and crawled under the space between Irelia's bed, and the floor. Irelia opened the door, as she came face to face with Ahri, who was shuffling her feet, with her fox tails drooping down.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment, as Ahri looked away. She wasn't that good at this kind of deal, but... She needed to get better at talking with others, and being sincere about it. Especially if she ever wanted to truly become human. But something was putting her off of actually being serious about apologizing. It was something her sensitive nose had caught earlier. It was the familiar scent of... David?

**"Hey, Irelia..."** Ahri began, as Irelia looked at Ahri.

**"Yes?"** Irelia said, hoping Ahri hadn't noticed David's presence in the room.

**"Did you... bring David here?"** Ahri asked, as Irelia blinked, making her expression on her face as unchanging as she could.

**"No. David allegedly carried me back to my room. I collapsed after the match. He took off as I was waking up."** Irelia said, as Ahri giggled and shook her head.

**"No, Irelia. I can tell he's still here. After all..."** Ahri leaned in close, and smiled slightly. **"If any of my fox features are good for something, it's that I can smell him still in this room. There's nothing to be gained from lying, and I won't tell anyone that he's here..."** Ahri purred, but Irelia really knew what was going to happen if she found that David was here. Irelia sighed, and rolled her eyes.

**"Honestly, Ahri. You just want him to be in here, don't you? If he just left, then this room would still have his scent. Now, if you'll pardon me..."** Irelia said, as she closed the door on Ahri suddenly. The sun was setting on the second day, and Irelia looked under the bed at David.

**"Looks like you're staying the night."** Irelia said, nervously, as David's eyes widened in surprise.

**"What, why?!"** David exclaimed, as Irelia looked at the door.

**"Well, uhm. Unless you'd like Leona, the Radiant Dawn and Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover, our dorm's security guards to beat the ever-loving crap out of you, and accuse you of perversion..."** Irelia's voice trailed off, as David curled up underneath the bed.

**"I'll just sleep under here for the night. Good night."** David said, as Irelia shook her head.

**"At least sleep on the couch or something..."** She offered, as David shook his head.

**"I.. uh... Sure..."** David said, as he rolled out on the other side. That's what he respected about Irelia. She thought of alternate methods to do things, rather than just share a single person bed as some champions of the league would have had him do...

**"Alright, so... What shall we do for a while?"** Irelia asked. She was alright at entertaining others, but she's never had a guy over past the dorm security hours. It helped that David wasn't trying to be perverted and take advantage of her confusion, as David looked around the room, and spotted a large television.

**"Want to watch a couple of movies, or something?"** David offered, as Irelia smiled and nodded. David sat down on the couch, as Irelia grabbed a DVD off the top of the player, and placed it inside of the machine, snuggling up close to David. If they were almost trapped in the same room for the night, Irelia was going to try to enjoy it as best she could.

It had only been a day, but Irelia already felt that David was truly the one she had looked for, the one who would truly make her happy. She didn't know what she would do if Ahri truly stole David away from her. She sensed a certain anguish within David, and she had a feeling that her and Ahri were the cause of it.

The hours flew by, as Irelia had fallen asleep on David's shoulder, while David fell asleep resting his head on the top of her head, until...


	6. Chapter 6

**-A.N;** Alright guys, this time, I have a pretty damn long chapter, and a little bit of something for everyone I hope. There's a bit of Action, a fair bit of romance, some discussion and most importantly; the plot has begun to thicken. And a fair bit of warning, around the half way point of this chapter, Ahri does get a little bit playful with David. Nothing M rated, but if you have an overactive imagination and want to keep your mind "pure" of tainted thoughts (for whatever reason), then feel free to skip over that section. xD After this chapter, I think I'm going to focus more on making Biographies for the Original Characters I've introduced up to this points (David, Kevin, Tormenta, Ossarian, Milia), and then maybe go back to focusing on the main story line. The only reason this chapter is so long, is that I need to take a minor break from writing my Fanfiction, and get back to college work. I'll try to keep updating this as frequently as can.

Either way, cheers!  
~Tobilas Dawnseeker -

**= Chapter 6 - Dark Premonitions =**

**"Where... Am I..?"** David muttered out loud. David found himself no longer on the couch, as he was floating around in a dark space. Was this the depths of his mind? This had to be a dream world. There's no way that the couch him and Irelia were on just suddenly appeared in a world completely consumed by darkness.

**"So..."** A raspy voice said, as he spotted a mysterious figure floating around. He was wearing navy blue clothes with strange runes on them, with a purple hood and scarf adoring the top of his clothes. Around his waist was more purple, almost dropping down like a "manskirt", as David decided to define it as. The man's eyes were bright blue, but his presence made it seem that he had waited for David for all of this time.

**"You finally arrive..."** The voice muttered, as he floated closer to David. **"Welcome... To your worst nightmare. Welcome to the void."** The voice hissed, as David looked around.

The world itself was nearly black, save for some blotches of purple, and radiant pinkish-purple light in the depths of the zone.

**"How the hell did I end up here..?"** David asked, as he could swear he was cuddling with Irelia moments earlier. The figure chuckled and held up a hand.

**"All shall be revealed in time. I am Malzahar, the Prophet of the Void. I too, am a part of the league. You are David Firebrand, are you not?"** The figure inquired, as David nodded.

**"I am. Why do you ask about I? I am just an average summoner."** David asked, as the being known as Malzahar drifted off a bit.

**"In truth, I had originally intended to bring Irelia here and break her will by drowning her in her nightmares..." **Malzahar began, as David gasped.

**"But something happened. For some reason, you are here instead of her... And you seem to see nothing, do you not?"** Malzahar asked again, as David nodded.

**"Should I be seeing something?"** he asked, as Malzahar nodded.

**"You should be seeing nightmares. Everything you hate. Everything you fear. Everything you loathe. Instead..." **David felt a tinge of annoyance from Malzahar, who was clearly unamused with David. **"Instead, you see nothing but I, and the void itself. Perhaps because this is just a "dream", if you would, the void has no effect on you... But even I cannot speculate such matters."**

**"The Void?"** David asked, as Malzahar burst out laughing.

**[Does his ignorance know no bounds? Does he truly not comprehend that which is the Void? Perhaps it is that purity in his mind that permits him Grace from the horrors of the void... Certainly, Kassadin sought it of his own ignorance, and that is why he changed... But... this David fellow... Hrm...]** Malzahar pondered, as a woman's voice broke the silence that had ensued between the two.

**"-Vid! ... Up!"**

**[A warm, gentle voice... I...Irelia..?]** David thought, as the voice became louder, this time almost screaming desperately...

**"David, wake up! You can't fall victim to the void!"** Irelia yelled at the top of her lungs, as Malzahar yelled in indignant fury. He had almost "enlightened" David, as the darkness and the purple within the world melted away...

... As David crashed into the floor. He groaned, as he looked up. A woman completely covered in golden armor, with a shield and sword both with markings of the sun looked down on him, while a woman with a strange-looking rifle, wearing a giant purple hat looked down on him as well.

**"Hmm... It would seem he is unharmed, and of sound mind."** The woman with the rifle knelt, and looked at David in the eyes. **"Though, I would rather like to know why you're in a woman's dorm way past curfew..."** She began, as David looked at the floor.

**"He was in here past curfew tonight, as he brought me back to the room after the match was over. I didn't realize how late it was, and I still asked him to stay. I was worried I might collapse again..."** Irelia said, as the woman with the golden armor blinked in surprise... and smiled approvingly at David.

**"A summoner who cares for the champions on and off of the field. Very admirable. I wish more were like you."** She said, as David kept his face to the floor. His cheeks were burning red, as the woman with the rifle nodded.

**"Leona is right. Normally, it's only criminals that would dare invade a woman's room... But you seem to be a trustworthy fellow. I *suppose* we can make an exception for one night. But if I catch you in here again..."** the woman said, as Leona smiled.

**"Enough, Caitlyn. You might make Irelia upset, especially after she found a lover."** Leona said jokingly, as Irelia's eyes widen.

**"He's not my lover!"** Irelia shouted, as Leona and Caitlyn burst out laughing.

**"It was only a joke, Irelia!"** Leona said, as Irelia playfully punched Leona's arm.

**"Your jokes aren't funny!"** Irelia said, with an "angry" look on her face. Leona smiled and looked at David.

**"And you, summoner."** She said, as David looked up. **"Don't you dare mistreat her. Though I am forbidden from harming you..."** Leona began, as Caitlyn shook her head.

**"Honestly, Leona. That's all just talk with you."** Caitlyn said with a smile, as David chuckled nervously.

**"I, uh... If I'm really causing that much of an issue, I'm certain one of you two could escort me back to the A dorms..?"** David said, as the two girls began to walk out of the room, pretending they didn't hear a word he said. Irelia was honestly amazed with David's consideration.

**"Hey..."** Irelia began, as David stood up, and looked at Irelia.

**"What's up?"** David asked, as Irelia bit her lip and looked away.

**"Answer me truthfully. How do you feel about Ahri..?"** Irelia said. She knew if anyone could steal David away from her, it would be Ahri and her seductive charms. She knew that Ahri also had her eyes set on David as not just another boy toy, but as a true lover.

**"I... Wow, that's an awkward question..."** David said, knowing full well that if he was going to be honest with Irelia about this, it might hurt her far more than it would him. To be honest, David had no idea how he felt about Ahri, Everything about her screamed "Attactive", from her face, to her features, to even her voice. If he didn't feel so strongly about Irelia... But... How can he say he feels strongly for Irelia, when he feels the same for Ahri?

**"David."** Irelia said, with a stern tone. David knew something bad was to come of this, either response.

**"I... It's not an easy question, Irelia. I will admit, I feel really strongly about her... And it's not just her charms that have me thinking like that."** David said, as Irelia nodded slowly.

**[Is this... Jealousy, I feel?]** Irelia thought to herself, as anger slowly rose through her body. Was she angry at David for looking at another woman? Angry at herself for trying to keep herself from him, unlike the fox woman who so naturally threw herself on him?

**"I see... I'm sorry, that was a really strange question to ask..."** Irelia said, as David shook his head.

**"No, no. You were just curious. In truth, I..."** David said, as Irelia leaned in, and kissed David, silencing him. David's eyes widened in shock, as he wrapped his arms around Irelia. The two brought their heads away from each other for a moment or two, and looked at each other.

**"Just... hush, alright?"** Irelia said, as she rested her head on his chest. She didn't want this night to end. In the morning, Ahri would try for David's heart again... **"I..."** Irelia began, as tears formed in her eyes. She had loved another, but never felt love back from the men she had felt feelings for. Rather, she had never truly confessed her feelings for the other, before another woman confessed to him. Confessions weren't easy, not in her heart. To confess meant to put one's heart and feelings at risk. And after all, it had only been one full day since she met David, and she was falling for him this fast?

David said nothing, but gently stroked the back of Irelia's hair. Being here with Irelia, at this moment, David almost felt as if he could make up his mind... But everytime he thought he could muster enough courage to tell her how he felt, a sultry voice entered his mind, convincing him to wait and double guess himself. He had a feeling that voice was Ahri, subtly trying to convince him to wait...

But before he could think about anything else, Irelia had pulled him in for another kiss. **[For someone who seems really shy, Irelia is a passionate lover...]** David thought, as Irelia averted her gaze.

**"I... I'm sorry David."** Irelia's voice was shaky, as if she was uncertain about something.

**"Irelia?"** David asked, as Irelia pulled him onto her bed. Her arms... no, her entire body was shaking. She was very nervous, and David understood why. With mild hesitation, David rolled off the bed, before Irelia could catch him in a hug.

**"D-David?"** She asked, starting to fear that David was going to scorn her, like others she had loved, as David shook his head.

**"I won't do that to you, Irelia. Look at you. You're nervous, you're shaky. Don't do this to yourself. Don't do what Ahri would do."** David said, as Irelia shook her head.

**"No, Ahri would blow a little pink heart at you, and you wouldn't have a say in the matter."** Irelia said, jokingly, as David grinned.

**"Exactly. Now get some rest, you. You actually need your energy for matches today..."** David said, as Irelia nodded slightly.

**[I can't just keep being passive... It's working, but will David still keep loving me..?]** Irelia thought to herself, as she muttered something quietly under her breath.

**"... What?"** David asked, as Irelia repeated herself.

**"I... I said... I... n...need my... huggable... teddy bear..."** Irelia muttered, kind of embarassed she had to place it like that. She felt childish and vulnerable, as David looked around the room.

**"I don't see a bear anywhere... Wh-"** David said, as Irelia grabbed his wrist, and pulled him onto the bed, hugging him as she closed her eyes.

**"Good night, David, my huggable teddy bear..."** She said sleepily, as she rested her head on his chest. David's face flushed crimson red, as he wrapped an arm around Irelia.

**[This should... be alright...]** David thought to himself, as he drifted off back to sleep, cuddling with Irelia...

... As he awoke eight hours later, to a white blanket, with black tips on the end of it, covering him. Something was pressed against his back, and he leaned over to look at it... As he saw whiskers, and golden eyes staring at him. Before David could wake Irelia, the figure pressed her lips against his, and refused to pull away, until David stopped making muffled shouts.

Ahri pulled her mouth away, as she winked and kissed David's lips again.

**"Morning, beautiful."** She said flirtingly, as David gave her a completely dumbfounded and shocked look.

**"What? Not used to being snuggled in between two beautiful women? With a man of your appearance, I'm surprised..."** Ahri said playfully, as David lightly nudged Irelia.

**"Hey, we have-"** David began, as four blades whirled around in the air behind Ahri.

**"I know. I felt a bit of a change in weight 10 minutes ago."** Irelia said simply, clearly fully awake, as Ahri pouted.

**"You need to stop hogging David all to yourself, it's not fair to the rest of us..."** Ahri purred, as she sat up with David, letting Irelia's blades completely miss the trickster. Without a second thought, Ahri leaped off the bed, and hurled a ball of flame at Irelia, who shattered it by sending her blades through the flames. David immediately scrambled off the top of the bed, and stepped in between Ahri and Irelia.

**"Enough, you two! Seriously!"** David shouted. The constant fighting was really getting to him. **"Look, if you two don't cut this fighting crap out, then I'm not going to talk with either one of you until it's solved, got it?"** David asked, as Irelia and Ahri both averted their gazes. It was like they were getting scolded by an angry parent. Without a second thought, David brushed by Ahri, and walked off back to his dorm. He felt pretty bad for having shouted at them, but if was only going to keep causing an issue between the two of them, he was just going to return to Ionia without a second thought.

A half hour passed, as he walked up to his dorm room. He was having such a rough morning, that he forgot who he was rooming with as he walked in...

... And found the barbarian from the day before, Tryndamere, arm-wrestling Tormenta for the last batch of Nachos, as Kevin was casually eating them. A man stood against the wall, his face covered with his helmet, as an unusually large shield was beside him. Kevin looked over to the door, and half waved to David. Tryndamere looked up from the arm wrestle, as Tormenta slammed Tryndamere's hand into the table.

**"Hah, I win! The nachos are mine!"** Tormenta shouted, as he reached for the bowl of nachos... To find that there weren't any left. Tormenta's eyebrow twitched. **"Who... Ate... My... NACHOS!?"** Tormenta shouted, as Kevin burped.

**"Delicious."** Kevin said, as he started laughing like a robot for a couple of seconds.

**"... I'm going to kill you."** Tormenta said, as he grinned. Tormenta looked over to the door frame, and spotted David, who looked as if he had been caught in a warpath between Noxus and Demacia. **"Rough night?"** Tormenta asked, as David nodded.

**"That's... one way of describing it. God, my head hurts..."** David muttered, as he crashed on the spare bed, and closed his eyes.

**"Yeah, take a nap. We'll be at the Summoner School if you need us."** Kevin said, as David rolled over, and looked at Kevin. Tormenta and Tryndamere left the room, as Kevin was about to leave the room.

**"Hey, Kevin..."** David began, as Kevin looked back at David. **"If you had... a really hard decision to make, between two people you care about... How would you make it?"** He asked, hoping the cynical man would be able to give him an answer.

**"... You'd have to be more specific."** Kevin said, as he leaned against a wall facing David, similar to the stone golem of a human.

**"What if it was... a romantical choice? What if you didn't want either of them to get hurt?"** David asked, as Kevin shook his head.

**"Not how romance works. Someone's going to get hurt, David. You just need to figure out how to soften the blow for the one that will get hurt. As for deciding who to be with and who to ditch... You'll have to ask your heart that one."** Kevin said, nodding sagely, which half surprised David.

**"I thought you didn't like conversations or people?"** David said, as Kevin shrugged.

**"I hate gossip and I hate people who spread it. Conversations like this aren't just filled with gossip, so they're tolerable."** Kevin said simply, as he yawned. **"Now, answer me a question. The two in question... Irelia and Ahri, are they not?"** Kevin asked, as David looked down.

**"It's... really strange. I can't decide between them."** David said, as Kevin walked over to the summoner, and placed a kind hand on David's shoulder.

**"Don't think on it too much. You'll only delude yourself that way. And the more you think, the more susceptible you are to rumors, lies, and charms."** Kevin said, as he began to walk back to the door. **"Hey, one last thing."** He said, stopping just outside of the door frame.

**"What's on your mind?"** David asked, as Kevin looked over his shoulder back at David.

**"Have you met a being named Malzahar?"**

The question slammed into David like a stone fist. The lack of an immediate reply gave Kevin the answer he wanted. David had met Malzahar the night before. The prophet hadn't lied to Ossarian. But... What else was true that the Prophet had spoken about? Was the Void finally going to destroy the league?

**"Kevin, why are you-"** David began, as Kevin held up a hand.

**"We'll talk more after school. Get some rest. Some real rest this time..."** Kevin said, as he sprinted out of the room.

For the first time out of the entire conversation, the stone golem moved and spoke.

**"That boy has always been trouble and has always had trouble find him with ease..."** The voice was rough and raspy, as if it hadn't spoken in ages, or rather, that it didn't want to speak.

**"W-Whoa!"** David was startled by the voice, and almost fell of the bed. The voice chuckled.

**"That was... entertaining. Thank you. My name is Ossarian. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, especially after hearing so much about you from Kevin and Tormenta. It seems they both think of you highly."** Ossarian said, as David nodded, and held a hand out to Ossarian, which Ossarian took very cautiously, and shook it.

**"Likewise. I'm David, David Firebrand. You said Kevin's always been trouble?"** David asked, a bit more awake. It felt nice to finally talk about someone else, and not be the center of the conversation with people like Ahri and Irelia, or Tormenta and Kevin.

**"Hah! Ever since I met that child, I've been dragged from one adventure into another, without any breaks. Him and I both originated from a completely separate world, known as Terresia. However, Kevin doesn't seem to remember his origins, and as such, he doesn't remember how him and I met. Tis a true shame though. That boy has so much potential..."** Ossarian said, looking down.

**"Potential?"** David asked, as Ossarian shook his head.

**"It's nothing. We can discuss more later. Right now, if you're not going to get any sleep, I'm going to have to escort you to your class."** Ossarian said, as he heard David "snoring". Ossarian shook his head, and chuckled. **[Same attitude as he used to have as well...]** Ossarian thought, as he closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

While in class, Tormenta, Kevin, and Tryndamere struggled to stay awake during the recall lesson. The only reason the three of them even went is because there was a 3 on 3 practice session during class today. The team was Kevin and Tormenta down bottom, and Tryndamere soloing top. The lesson just droned on, and on, until the teacher finally announced the match ups. Every day, after lessons, for four lessons, there would be a 3 on 3 battle, in a tournament style. First place would get a full 100% on this assignment, second would get 90%, third and fourth were getting 75% and anything less was getting 65%, based on effort and communication skills.

**"This... THIS will be a slaughter."** Tryndamere said with a laugh, as he slapped Kevin and Tormenta on the back. The three of them were a team, thankfully, which meant they were pretty strong with all three of their strengths. Tryndamere's slows, with Kevin's knock back and/or stun, with Tormenta's draw in ultimate...

As their opponents were announced. Katarina. Swain. Malzahar. The last name caused Kevin and Tormenta to widen their eyes in surprise, as Tryndamere just looked at them. **[Huh... Is Swain that terrifying?]** Tryndamere thought. Sure, the abilities Swain had were annoying but...

Kevin took a deep breath, and exhaled, trying to meditate to calm his mind. He felt a pair of hands rubbing his shoulders. He looked over his head, and looked at the person touching him. It was the blue haired summoner who had called him from the day before. This time, she had her hair done up in one long ponytail.

**"You... Did you summon me again?"** Kevin asked, as the girl nodded, without saying a word. **"... An unwise decision."** Kevin muttered, as the girl shook her head.

**"Milia."** She said, as Kevin frowned.** "That's my name."**

**"A beautiful name, for a beautiful woman."** Kevin replied, as her face flushed red.

Tormenta rolled his eyes. **"Hey, save the flirting for after the battle!"** Tormenta shouted, as Kevin glared at him, and stood up, walking towards the summoning gate. **"By the way, you picked a good hair color. Kevin has a thing for Red and Blue hea-"** Tormenta said, as a wave of lightning washed over him, silencing him as he flew back wards, into Tryndamere. Tryndamere caught Tormenta, and set him down, as they both grinned and sprinted off towards the summoning gate, leaving Milia heading over to the summoning area, with thoughts swirling through her head.

Within moments, the match started. Tryndamere sprinted out of the gate, towards the top wearing Brawler's Gloves, holding a health potion at his side, as Kevin ran down to bottom lane, reading a Amplifying Tome, while Tormenta sprinted out with a pair of Boots of Speed, and three health potions. The match was going to be a fast one, if Tryndamere was slaughtering them like he so hoped he would be able to. However, all was not as planned as they would have liked it, as Swain, the Master Tactician, walked past his top turret, on the right hand side, while Katarina and Malzahar strolled out past the bottom turret.

Katarina licked her lips, and smiled. She saw her prey, and the one who had saved him from the day earlier. She longed to shed his blood again, especially after the insulting comments the day before. Kevin looked at Tormenta, and nodded to him. Tormenta didn't need to nod back. The duo knew this was going to be a rough lane. Katarina would shred them to bits with her daggers, while Malzahar would drop that strange purple barrier that engulfed them. The announcer roared;

**"Minions have spawned!"**

And with that, the battle commenced. Tryndamere ran at the enemy minions, and slashed them to tiny bits, while Kevin tapped his blade on the ground and enchanted it with Lightning, and slashed off at Katarina right off the bat. Katarina deftly jumped back, and hurled one of her daggers at Kevin. Kevin threw a minion at it, as the dagger bounced into and off of the minion, hitting 4 other minions around it.

**"Sorry, Minion..."** Kevin muttered, as he rolled back avoiding two slicing purple waves, which would have silenced him, while Tormenta hurled a flame lance at Malzahar. Malzahar gripped his right shoulder, as searing pain over took it. He was feeling weaker than normal, especially after invading David and Ossarian's dreams the night before, making trying to convert them to the Void.

Kevin took the opportunity, and slashed off multiple waves of Lightning at Malzahar, catching the Prophet of the Void off guard. The Prophet of the Void howled at the pain, and made a half assed effort at running back to recall, as Tormenta dropped a bolt of lightning on Malzahar, killing the Prophet for the first blood of the game.

**"First blood!"** roared across the battleground, as Tryndamere laughed, and spun in on Swain, ignited him and slashed the Tyrant across the face with very little resistance. Swain fell to the ground, as the Barbarian's greatsword slashed him once more, slaying him for second blood. Kevin sprinted upwards in the Twisted Treeline, heading towards the red buff in the jungle... as Katarina shunpo'd to him, and kicked him into the trees around them.

**"Kuh!"** Kevin shouted, as he slammed into the tree.

**"Blood for Noxus."** Katarina said, as the slashed out at Kevin. Kevin blocked the slash with his Katana sheath, and roundhouse kicked the dagger out of Katarina's hand and swung his right fist at Katarina...

Who pushed the arm to the side, and put her right arm around Kevin's waist, holding him close to her.

**"The hell are you-!?"** Kevin shouted, as Katarina gave him a peck on the cheek.

Kevin placed a hand on his cheek, as Katarina muttered, **"I'm only repaying the favor. Now get out of here, before I decide to actually kill you."** She said, as she sprinted off towards her turrets. Kevin stood there dumbfounded, as Tormenta ran up to him after catching a minion wave for gold.

**"You uh... Gonna kill that?"** Tormenta asked, as Kevin shook his head.

**"No, just... take it. I'm gonna recall, buy some stuff. That infinity edge is lookin' mighty fine now."** Kevin said, as he punched the ground, initiating the recall sequence.

**"Hey, why's your face so red?"** Tormenta asked innocently, as Kevin recalled without answering him. **"Huh."** Tormenta shrugged, and spun his spear between his fingers.

**"HAVE AT THEE, FIEND! RUFFIAN! SCOUNDREL!"** Tormenta shouted, as he lunged at the Elder Lizard.

The battle raged on for another 15 minutes, as Tryndamere snowballed, overtaking Swain and Katarina with relative ease, dying only to Malzahar when he came to gank. Tormenta and Kevin were having the time of their lives down in bottom lane, shredding through Katarina and Malzahar like it was their jobs. Between the duo's knock back, and the duo's draw in abilities, Katarina and Malzahar never found a proper opening to kill either one of them, though Kevin and Tormenta did fall to the wrath of Swain occasionally.

After 25 minutes, Tormenta, Tryndamere and Kevin finally shattered the enemy nexus. The trio highfived, as they were teleported back to the blue team summoning gate. Within moments, Milia and the other two summoners had arrived to greet the champions who had soundly defeated the Noxians and Malzahar.

**"That was amazing!"** Milia exclaimed, as Kevin looked back at the gate.

**"I suppose. I hate to be rude but I must take off. There's someone I have to question..."** Kevin said, as Milia held her hand out while Kevin walked off.

**"You'll have to forgive him."** Tormenta said, as he shrugged. **"We had an... interesting discussion this morning. Concerning Malzahar."** Milia looked at Tormenta, as her face showed concern for Kevin.

**"Do you think he'll be alright..?"** Milia asked, putting her hands together, as Tormenta nodded.

**"He's a tough bastard, with the wish to protect everyone. I doubt Malz will try anything..."** Tormenta shrugged, as he grinned and looked at Milia. **"So uh, you got plans tonight?"**

Milia shot him a glare, and rolled her eyes.** "I do... But not with you."** She said simply, as Tormenta put a hand on his head.

**"That's just cold."** He said sorrowfully, as a hand smacked him on the back of the head. **"Owwww..."** He muttered, as he turned around, and caught the sight of Sejuani.

**"Tch. Pathetic. Are you really that much of a skirt chaser that you have to even hit on summoners?"** She asked, with a snarl on her lips.

**"Well, you'll have to pardon me, madam, but I have yet to be graced by the presence of a beautiful Champion."** Tormenta retorted, much to the displeasure of Sejuani.

**"And that tongue of yours is why you will never have an intelligent woman on the face of this planet."** Without skipping a beat, Sejuani fired back an insult, as Tormenta laughed.

**"And that's why you're so jealous with me hitting on a summoner, eh?"** Tormenta said with a confident smirk, as Sejuani rolled her eyes.

**"You aren't Jayce, your pickup lines are terrible."** She shot back, as she walked towards the gate.

**"Well, maybe if your exterior wasn't Permafrosted, I wouldn't mind taking you out..."** Tormenta shot back, as Sejuani looked over her shoulder.

**"Hrm. And maybe if you weren't an arrogant asshole, I would accept."** She replied, as Tormenta raised an eyebrow.

**"Excuse me? I was talking to Pork Chops there."** He nodded to the boar, as the boar squeeled, frightened by tormenta's implications.

**"Don't worry Bristle."** Sejuani said, rubbing behind the boar's ears, **"We'll trample him in the fight we have against him."** Sejuani said angrily, as Tormenta smiled.

**"So, about that date..."** He said, as Sejuani huffed and shook her head.

**"Sorry, but I would rather date a man that's proven his worth."** She said simply, as she walked into the gate.

**"... Hard to get, eh? I like that in a woman..."** Tormenta mused, as he began walking back to the dorms. **"I wonder how David's doing. I hope he's alright..."** Tormenta muttered, as he started jogging.

**"Nnngh..."** David muttered, as he woke up. He looked to his left, and noticed Ossarian had left. **"Guess he was summoned... The door's still locked..."** David said, as he sat up. His head ached. He rubbed his head, as he stood up and stepped on something soft. He looked down, and saw that he stepped on the tip of something white and fluffy...

**[... White and Fluff- Oh please no...]** He thought, as a loud yelp cut through the silence. David went to lift his ankle, as he felt something bite down hard on it. **"... OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"** David yelled, as the thing that bite him let go and crawled out from under his bed. He stared down at the small creature... which was just an average white fox.

**"Oh. Sorry- Wait, when did you get in here...? I don't remember this room having a pet...?"** David said, as the fox jumped up on his bed, and curled up where he was sleeping. **"... Right, I'm asking a fox for answers. I must be exceptionally tired..."** David muttered, as he walked into the bathroom. Upon hearing the sound of David moving, the fox opened one eye, and flashed what seemed to be a sly smile as it jumped off the bed, and walked into the bathroom as well, sneaking in as David closed the door. David turned on the taps, to shower, as he looked behind him, and noticed the fox.

**"... Would you like to shower too?"** David asked, starting to become a little suspicious of the fox. The fox nodded, as David glared at the fox.

**"I'm sure you'd like to..."** David said, as he knelt to the fox... And gently blew in it's ears. The fox rolled over on it's back, swiping at something invisible. David coughed, as the fox looked up at him innocently. **"Ahri."** He finished, as the fox tilted it's head, feigning confusion. David blew another breath into the Fox's ears, as the fox shook it's head rapidly. It growled lowly at David, clearly not amused with his antics.

**"Well, if you would REALLY like a shower..."** David said, as he picked the fox up... and dropped it in the bathtub, which had ice cold water in it, due to David forgetting to turn the hot water tap on. The fox yelped at the top of it's lungs, as it lunged at David, transforming back into Ahri, at least wearing her clothes.

**"I'll kill you, damn it, David Firebrand!"** She shouted, hugging him, as the two crashed into the slippery floor. Ahri giggled, as David glared.

**"Let me shower already!"** David said, as Ahri only hugged him tighter.

**"Nope! Not til you answer a question!"** Ahri said playfully, as David sighed.

**"Alright, fine. Your fox ears are indeed adorable. Now can I shower?"** David asked, as Ahri placed her head on his chest.

**"Not yet, silly. But thank you for the compliment. David, how do you honestly feel? About Irelia and I?"** Ahri asked, as David heard a hint of sorrow in her voice.

**"What? What kind of question..?"** David began, as Ahri quickly planted a kiss on his lips.

**"Answer truthfully. I don't want you going off on a tangent."** She said, as David sighed.

**"In truth, I don't know how to feel about either of you. I have strong feelings for you both, but... [Wait... Why am I just blurting this out..? Did she use charm on me?!]"** David both said and thought. Ahri smiled, and kissed his lips again.

**"I'm sorry, David. But I do need you to be fully honest with me right now... I promise I won't do anything like this again..."** Ahri said, as David felt the effects wearing off. Ahri stood up without saying a word, as David grabbed her wrist.

**"Oh, I don't know where you think you're going. Not without us having a talk."** David said, as Ahri looked at David, then back down at the ground.

**"I said I-"** Ahri began, as David pulled himself up, and kissed her.

**"Just shut up for a second, alright? I wanted to thank you. I... I honestly needed to admit how I felt out loud, but I didn't know to who."** David said, as he pushed Ahri back against the wall and leaned in close. **"Ahri... I..."** He said, as his voice got choked.

Ahri was half expecting this. She actually wanted this. She wanted David to be hers, and hers alone... As David swept her off of her feet, and pushed her into the bathtub, which was full with ice cold water.

**"..."** Ahri didn't know how to react to that... Except for that she pulled David in with her, and kissed him. **"I hate you, David Firebrand. So much."** She said, as David's eyes widened.

**"Don't worry. I think you needed a cold bath."** He said grinning, as Ahri playfully punched his shoulder.

**"You're suck a prick. But I love it."** She said, kissing his neck this time. Ahri opened the drain with one of her tails, and turned the water off. Her tails wrapped around David, and held him in what felt like a iron grip to keep him from moving.

**"And you're such a charming flirt."** David retorted, as he closed his eyes and smiled.

**"You know..."** Ahri said, looking up at David with a dangerous look in her eyes, **"There's so much you and I could... We are-"** She said, as David shook his head.

**"Not a chance. Not while I have conflicted feelings."** David said firmly, as Ahri shot him a look.

**"You... are no fun... At all."** She said, as David kissed her forehead.

**"I know. Now let me go."** He said, as Ahri's tails released their grip... And Ahri rung them out like a towel above David.

**"Ack-ppft!"** David shouted, spitting out water. **"You..!"** he said, as Ahri placed a hand on the doorknob.

**"Just make sure you keep true to your promise, David."** She said with a wink, as David frowned.

**"Promise? What?"** He asked, as Ahri giggled.

**"You said not right now today... But once your mind's made up..."** With that, Ahri walked out of the room, as David slapped his forehead. He didn't expect Ahri to catch onto that. After a half hour passed, David stepped out of his room, fully changed into new clothes. He turned to his left to walk, as he bumped in a slender young woman, knocking her down. She had extremely long aqua blue hair, with yellow at the bottom of it. Her hair was let down in a long cascade behind her head. She seemed as if she was lost in a train of thought.

The girl looked up at David, with sorrow filled eyes. He knew her as Sona, the Maven of the Strings, and he also knew she was mute. Extending a hand out to help the Maven up, David smiled and scratched the back of his head.

**"Sorry Sona,"** He said, as Sona looked at him curiously. **"I should have paid attention to where I was walking. I didn't expect your beautiful presence to grace these halls though."** David said, as Sona's face turned red.

**[A..Ah... I only came to visit Jayce and Ezreal...]** Sona thought, as she shook her head flustered. Sona gently took David's hand, and he helped her stand. Sona looked into David's eyes, and smiled. **[I... Really wish I could talk with him... But...]** Sona cast her eyes down, as David brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

**"Don't look so depressed."** David said, as Sona looked back up at him. She hadn't felt him brush her bangs out of her eyes, and as such, she had no idea how close David had came to her. She looked up and down David's body, which she found to be nicely tanned, and somewhat muscular. She stepped back, realizing she was checking David out, as David laughed. **"C'mon, Sona. There's no need to be afraid. I promise I won't harm you, or make fun of you. I could never make fun of a friend, let alone someone as beautiful as you are."** David said. The compliments just rolled off his tongue, and Sona appreciated that.

**[... If only...]** Sona thought, as David looked at her.

**"If only what, Sona?"** David asked, as Sona looked up at David, bewildered.

**[D...Did you hear that..?]** She asked incredulously, as David nodded.

**"I did. Your voice is almost as lovely as your music is."** David complimented, as Sona put a hand on David's cheek.

**[You should watch your speech. You have Irelia and Ahri in love with you. Do you have a thing for girls out of the ordinary?]** Sona asked, as David chuckled.

**"Well, I do. Your music and beauty is extraordinary."** David said, as Sona's cheeks flushed again.

**[Did Jayce teach you his ways of flattering and picking up women, like I?**] Sona asked, as David laughed.

**"Hah, I wish. I apologize, Sona. I didn't mean to make you feel flustered or anything. My name's David Firebrand, by the way."** David said, as Sona shook her head.

**[Nonsense. You didn't make me feel flustered. In honesty, you made me feel really good, as if someone admired me who what I can do.]** Sona said, as David tilted his head.

**"Irelia said the same thing. Is it true a lot of guys are superficial around here?"** David asked, as Sona nodded.

**[A lot of guys will fawn over women like Katarina, LeBlanc... Syndra... Generally, it's the women who show the most skin that are often fawned over.]** Sona thought, as David nodded.

**"Makes sense. O-Oh! I'm sorry, Sona. I must have taken up a lot of your time..."** David said... And they both realized they were still holding hands. Without a second thought, both of them let go, and looked away from the other.

**[It was fun chatting with you, David. Perhaps if you're not in a match, and I don't have a performance, we could... talk some more?]** Sona asked, as David nodded.

**"I'm fine with that. I'll see you around, Sona!"** David shouted, sprinting off down the hallway...

* * *

... As the sound of a Katana slicing out at its foe traveled through the small corridor, at the bottom of the institute, that Kevin and Malzahar were trapped in.

**"Tell me, Malzahar. What is the void intending on doing?!"** Kevin shouted, as Malzahar opened up a Null Zone beneath Kevin, which Kevin jumped back from.

**"Foolish Mortal, you know not the purpose of the Void, nor should you question it. All you need to know is that the Void shall bring about the rebirth of this pathetic world, starting with the cleansing of the Humans!"** Malzahar shouted, as Kevin stabbed his sword into the ground, while a broadsword of Lightning flew up from underneath Malzahar, and impaled him... Or so Kevin thought, as the figure simply reformed himself, thanks to the power of the Void.

**"Nnngh..."** Kevin muttered, as Malzahar fired off his Nether Grasp ray, hoping to imprison Kevin on the Null Zone, as Kevin just managed to slash his sword in a cone, sending off a wave of lightning... And stunning Malzahar on the spot. With a powerful round house kick, Kevin sent Malzahar sprawling to the ground.

"**Hrmph! Not bad, Child of Lightning. But can you truly defeat the undefeatable!?"** Roared Malzahar, as a beam of light descended from the heavens, stunning Malzahar on the spot, while a torrent of daggers flew into him, rendering him unconscious at the least. Kevin turned around and looked up, spotting Leona and Katarina watching him.

**"You are unharmed?"** Leona asked as she jumped off the platform above him, and landed beside Kevin.

**"Most everything is just a flesh wound, I'll walk it off, maybe eat a few oranges and it'll be okay."** Kevin said, as Katarina shunpoed right beside Kevin, and shook her head.

**"What did Malzahar say?"** She asked, as Kevin looked at the Prophet of the Void.

**"... We're in for one hell of a showdown, if the Void really does come."** Kevin said, as Katarina nodded.

**"Well, I should report this back to the Council, Jayce and Caitlyn."** Leona said, as she began walking off. **"Do keep safe, Kevin. We need you around here."** With those last words, Leona walked off, as Kevin's heart started pounding slightly.

**"I...It looks like it's just you and I, Kat..."** Kevin said, as he was pushed against the wall, and kissed rather forcefully. Kevin half struggled to break the kiss, as Katarina pulled back.

**"What's wrong? Don't like it when others are in charge?"** Katarina said teasingly, as Kevin closed his eyes.

**"I-It's not that... I... Don't you love Garen?"** Kevin asked, as Katarina laughed at that.

**"Me? Love a Demacian? Never. Garen is good looking, I will admit that. But he is a rival to me, and nothing more. Now you... You aren't Demacian. You're not from here..."** Katarina said, pressing her lips against Kevin's again. This time, however, Katarina felt resistance as her lips came into contact with something cold... The steel of Kevin's Katana.

**"Like hell. This sounds more like an excuse for you to use me to try and get Garen jealous. You'll have to excuse me, but my interests are in women who aren't so aggressive, and aren't so pushy when it comes to love."** Kevin said, as he pushed Katarina off of him. Truthfully, he enjoyed it, but there was no way he was giving Katarina the satisfaction of knowing that.

Kevin began to walk off, as he felt unearthly rage. It wasn't from Malzahar though... It was from Katarina. Not once had a man ever rejected her as harshly as he had, and she was going to keep it that way. Kevin turned around in time, to parry Katarina's downward slash aimed at his back.

**"Nngh!"** Kevin stepped back, and gave himself some room to recover. He knew if he took Katarina on in close range, Death Lotus would really be the end of him. And there was no respawning this time. The two engaged in a deathly duel, between Katarina throwing daggers at Kevin, and Kevin slashing off waves of Lightning back at Katarina. After a solid half an hour of battling, the two finally dropped their weapons, Katarina falling to her knees, as Kevin fell to one knee.

**"I don't get it..."** Katarina said, as she looked up at Kevin.

**"Hmm?"** Kevin asked, pushing himself off of the ground.

**"I don't get how my sister gets men so easily, by doing that... By being aggressive in love, yet when I do it..."** Katarina said, as Kevin walked over and extended a hand to help her up.

**"Last time I checked, it was dangerous to your health to turn down a snake woman."** Kevin said jokingly, as Katarina took his hand softly, and he helped her stand up. **"Honestly, if you weren't so forceful, I bet you could get any man in the league."** Kevin said, as Katarina smiled ruefully.

**"Too bad the one I want just said no to me."** Katarina replied, as Kevin placed an arm around her.

**"Yeah? Funny, I didn't hear a no... I think you were imagining things..."** Kevin said, as he kissed Katarina.

However, little did either of them realize, there was another being that was watching them... And watching the defeat of the Prophet of the Void.

The end is coming. And the creature that was watching them would never be able to sate his appetite on the champions in this league alone.


	7. Kevin and David's Biography

**-A.N; **SURPRISE! My biography for David Firebrand and Kevin Levaras is done. This event in time takes place about an hour before Kevin confronts Malzahar in the lower depths of the Institute of War. Kevin's is incomplete, due to his haughty attitude, his harsh lack of trust in anyone, and intensive magical training to keep his power under control and to keep others from using it. I figured by now, it's best to explain the Original Characters I have, rather than blunder doing it later on, or beat it around the bush more than I already have. That being said, this chapter is entirely optional to read. And do keep Reviewing, ladies and gentlemen. I love that people are reading it, but I would like to improve to try and keep everyone happy. Anyway, to those that are reviewing, I thank you kindly for that, and to those who are just reading, I thank you for at least reading the story.

Cheers,  
~Tobilas Dawnseeker

* * *

A sharp knock rang out through the room of the Councillor's room.  
**  
"Enter."** The voice muttered, clearly bored to tears after judging so many Champions, and studying Champions. A slender figure entered the room, with the tips of two blue pigtails protruding from her hood.

**"Apologies for disturbing you, sir. But I have come with the half-completed Judgement of a Champion, and the studies of a Summoner..."** She said, as the Councillor waved his hand, quite unimpressed that he had more to study.

**"Very well... Set it down on my desk, and return to your class. But what do you mean by "Half"?" **The man said, as the woman dropped the papers off on the desk, and began to leave the room.

**"That's just it. When we took him to the Chamber of Observation, to see what his greatest fear or his strongest memory was, all we say was a stone wall. That's it..."** The girl said, as the man nodded.

**"Understandable. Try to get the Judgement finished within the month."**

**"Will there be anything else?"** The girl asked, hoping to stay out of summoner school for a bit longer.

**"There will be, actually. What's this about you getting romantic with a Champion, Milia?" **The man asked, as he folded his arms across his chest.

**"You don't need to fret, father. The one I have taken a fancy to is someone who would not take advantage of me." **Milia said, as her father read over the paper...

* * *

**Name:** David Firebrand

**Age:** 19

**Origin of Birth:** Ionia

**Champion or Summoner:** Summoner

**Likes:** Practicing swordsplay, helping others, joking around.

**Dislikes:** Injustice, practice swords breaking, worrying about the past.

**Favorite Champion Ability or Summoner Spell:** Heal and Exhaust.

**Preferred Role:** Ability Power Carry middle, Bottom Support.

**People he likes:** Irelia, Tormenta, Ossarian, Ahri, Sona, Tryndamere, Kevin, Ashe and Sejuani.

**People he dislikes:** Malzahar, Swain, Shaco, Cassiopeia, Katarina, Singed, Dr. Munco, and Syndra to some extent.

**Backstory:** David Firebrand was an average 19 year old, living in Ionia, working in his father's Blacksmithy. When he was 11, he went to go see the national fireworks display with his father. In the hustle and bustle of the crowds, David became lost and seperated from his father. He found a young girl with medium length grey hair, who had also lost her father and brother. Though David never asked for her name, the two of them viewed the fireworks together, and made a promise that sometime again, on the day of the fireworks, they would meet up again. When David found his father later that night, his father said that he felt as if those fireworks were an indication of something larger. He said that he felt multiple figures were watching it, and David's destiny was linked to those people...

8 years later, David meets a woman named Irelia, who looks faintly similar to young girl David had met all those years ago. Upon meeting her, David's life is flipped from a normal boy who was going to create swords for a living, to one who would decide the very fate of the League of Legends...

_"Huh. Looking back on the past, I never really realized how much influence it would have on my future choices..." ~ David Firebrand_

* * *

**"Hrm. David Firebrand... I know his father, Joseph." **The councillor said, as Milia looked at her father.

**"Truly? David seems like a really sweet guy, but he has two Champions pretty much hanging off of him..." **Milia said, as her father looked at her.

**"There are champions hanging off of David? What women are head over heels for him..?"** He replied, as Milia shrugged.

**"Irelia, the Will of the Blades, and Ahri, the Nine-tailed Fox, father." **She finished, as her father looked back down at the paper.

* * *

**Name:** Kevin Levaras

** Age:** 18

** Origin of Birth:** Unknown

** Champion or Summoner:** Champion

** Likes:**Learning magic, defending others, joking with Tormenta.

**Dislikes:**Noxians, with the exceptions of Katarina, Draven and Talon, Magic being used for malicious purposes, not truly understanding the power at his disposal.

**Favorite Champion Ability or Summoner Spell:**Thunderous Maelstrom, his ultimate.

**Preferred Role:**Ability Power Carry Middle, Ability Power Tank Top.

**People he likes:**Kayle, Kennen, Karma, Jarvan, Jax, Zilean, David, Milia, Tormenta, Ossarian, Irelia, Katarina, Draven, Talon, Garen, Lux, Tryndamere, Ashe and Ahri (Though he would never admit to this).

**People he dislikes:**Swain, Malzahar, regular Cho'gath, Kog'maw, Darius, Cassiopeia, Shaco.

**Abilities:**

**Passive:**Tactical Positioning - When Kevin is outnumbered by enemy forces, Kevin gains 10%, 15%, 20%, 25% more movement speed to help him fall back.

**Q**- Sacred Strength - Passive: Increases Kevin's Attack speed by 2%, 4%, 6%, 8%, 10%. Active: Kevin taps his Katana on the ground, imbueing it with Light and Lightning powers. Deals 40, 55, 70, 85, 100 Magic damage + (0.2 Ability Power) each hit.

**W**- Electric Revelation - Kevin spins in a full circle, slashing all of his foes around him. Deals 30, 60, 90, 120, 150 Magic Damage + (0.4 Ability Power).

**E**- Shock Cone - Kevin slashes out in front of him, releasing a cone of lightning. Deals 20, 40, 60, 80, 100 Magic Damage + (.55 Ability Power). Has a 15%, 22.5%, 30%, 37.5%, 45% of knocking back, or a 5%, 8.5%, 12%, 15.5%, 19% chance of stunning the foe on the spot.

**R** - Thunderous Maelstrom - Kevin's eyes release sparks of lightning, as he creates a faint blue circle around his foes. Without a moment of hesitation, Kevin rapidly dashes through the circle 12 times leaving trails of light and Lightning, dealing 5, 15, 25 Magic Damage + (0.2 Ability Power) per hit. Kevin finishes off the foes by diving down in the center of the circle at the end of it, causing the trails to detonate, dealing an additional 60, 180, 300 + (2.4 Ability Power) for a final strike.

**Backstory:** Eight years ago, Kevin was exploring deep within the Ionian forests, hoping to find something describing how he arrived in Ionia or who he really was. Kevin happened upon a small, slender white fox who looked like it hadn't eaten in days. After taking an apple from his backpack, and sharing it with the fox, the fox perked right up and became Kevin's new best friend, much to Kevin's displeasure. The two traveled around the forest, until they came to an opening where fireworks were going off in the sky. The fox scampered up Kevin's body, and climbed on top of his shoulder, and watched the fireworks with eyes filled with awe, as Kevin gently rubbed the fox's head. The fox yipped with joy, and licked Kevin's cheek as a thank you, as Kevin smiled and turned to the sky. "I have to leave now." Kevin said, as he set the fox back down on the edge of the forest. "I promise you, little fox, we'll meet again one day." He said with a smile, as the fox yipped in protest. Kevin walked off from the forest, towards Ionia, with a new resolution.

Eight years later, Kevin now fights in the league, upon finding out there was something that could help him recall who he was, and why he was on Ionia. Every time Kevin sees Ahri, however, he gets a nostalgic feeling...

_"I'm not here to make you idiots happy. I'm here to reclaim my past, and to move on with my life." ~ Kevin Levaras._

* * *

**"Hrm... So that is Levaras..." **Milia's father said, as he looked up at his daughter. **"Is he who you have your eye on? I'm certain I've heard the name before..." **

**"I believe you to be wrong." **Milia said, turning to leave the room. **"Kevin is..." **She began, as her father laughed.

**"Enough, daughter. I will see no harm comes to him, no matter what. Actually, speaking of no harm to another, can you send for Leona and Katarina, Milia?" **Her father asked, as Milia blinked.

**"Father? Is there something amiss..?" **Milia asked, her father shook his head.

**"No, no. I merely need them for a mission, that is all." **


	8. Chapter 7

**-A.N; **Well, this has been a fun chapter to write. Alot of this chapter is broken off into parts, switching between David/Irelia, Kevin and Ahri, giving a bit of insight as to each of their actions. The impending clash between the Void is slowly approaching, and barely anyone knows about what the Void is truly planning...

Also, thanks to Rule034 for catching a mistake I made earlier. In the biography, I said that Kevin enjoyed Draven's company... That was a terrible mistake. xD I was playing Draven at the time of writing the biographies, and I slipped that in I guess. In retrospect, this just means proofreading is pretty OP. Anyway, keep up the reads and reviews ladies and gentlemen. I welcome all criticism, constructive or not, to try and better the chapters near the end.

Cheers,  
~ Tobilas Dawnseeker -

* * *

**= Chapter 7: Eternal Promises =**

Three days had passed since Malzahar had invaded David and Ossarian's dreams. Malzahar had been confined to an anti-magic room, and had been temporarily suspended from the League of Legends, to the dismay of many summoners. Kevin, Talon, and David all sat at a table, eating lunch, as Talon looked up at Kevin and David.

**"This ain't over."**He said simply, as David nodded.

**"I know it's not. If it was over, that'd be too easy."** David replied, as Kevin chuckled.

**"So, it'd be like getting with Ahri?"** He asked innocently, as Talon grinned, and David smirked. Ahri and Irelia had left David alone for a while, both feeling hurt about what they had done to David's train of thoughts. The trio's conversation was interrupted by the yipping of a small white fox near the three.

**[Is she... Trying this again...?]** David thought, as Kevin looked at the fox.

**"Well, I'll be damned..."** Kevin muttered, as a tear of joy fell from one of his eyes, and dropped straight on the fox's nose. The fox looked up at Kevin, and yipped happily, as it leaped up into his lap and curled up into a ball, closing it's eyes.

**"Kevin? Have you met that fox before?"** Talon asked, as Kevin nodded.

**"It's been eight years, but I'm surprised to see this fox find me again. I thought I changed a lot since back then. Guess not, huh, little one?"** Kevin said affectionately, as he scratched under the fox's chin. The fox lifted its head, and smiled as Kevin gently scratched its chin, bringing a smile to David's face.

**"You're surprisingly gentle with animals, Kevin."** David said, as Kevin nodded.

**"Well, it's because of this fox, that I didn't get lost in the Ionian forest."** He said with a smile, as the fox looked up at Kevin.

**"What? Lost in the Ionian forest?"** David asked, as Kevin nodded.

**"It's in that damn report I did for the league. I was wandering through the forest when I was about 10 or 11 years old, and I nearly got lost, until I met this little girl right here. I gave her the last apple I had in my backpack and, well..."** Kevin scratched the fox behind her ears, which earned him a content yip, **"She pretty much escorted me out of the forest."**

**"You're sure it's the same fox?"** David asked, as Kevin nodded.

**"Well, it's... hard to explain. But I get a nostalgic feeling from this fox. And I'm pretty sure a fox wouldn't just wander in here, hop up in my lap, and smile at me. Unless I'm -really- good with Animals."** Kevin said jokingly.

**"And it's because of you, that I didn't starve to death that day."** The fox said, as it climbed off, and sat next to Kevin, turning back into Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox.

**"No way. Your magic has become that powerful?"** Talon asked, with shock and awe, as Ahri nodded.

**"Yes. This isn't the first time I've done this. Kevin..."** Ahri said, as she handed him an apple.

**"...? Is this payment for the debt?"** Kevin asked, jokingly, as Ahri smiled.

**"I just wanted to thank you properly. Anyway, I'd better take off. I promised myself I'd give David a bit of space for once..."** Ahri said, as she hugged Kevin and walked off.

David looked at Ahri, who was walking off, then back to Kevin. Was this jealousy he felt? Animosity towards Kevin, over something that happened in the past? Kevin looked back at David, and shrugged, as an egotistical voice rang throughout the room...

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE MAN YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR HAS ARRIVED!"** The voice roared, making his presence known.

**"Oh, so you mean the guy who's going to execute the executioner?"** Kevin yelled, as the joke elicited some jokes from various members of the room.

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No one executes the stylish lady-killer, Draven!"** He shouted, walking over to Kevin and Talon, and putting an arm around them.

**"Good to see you as well, Draven."** Kevin said, rolling his eyes as both him and Talon shrugged off Draven's arms. Talon had no use for Noxians allied with General Swain, nor would he ever work with such pathetic wretches.

**"Whoa, Talon, I'm gettin' the cold shoulder from you bro... Maybe you shouldn't have kept that Frozen Mallet from last game?"** Draven asked, grinning as Talon shot him a glare.

**"Shut up. Every word you say kills a brain cell in my head."** Talon muttered, as Draven just laughed.

**"Oh, I see. I forgive you, Talon. It's not easy being in the presence of one as glorious as I am, after all."** Draven replied, as Kevin rolled his eyes.

**"Yeah, whatever you say, Little D. So, you got somethin' to tell us, or did you just want to annoy Talon?"** Kevin asked, as Draven scoffed.

**"Annoy? Hah! I annoy nobody. The awesomeness that I exude is just so great, that people want to be around me."** Draven said, slicking back his hair.

**"I bet you're not even smart enough to spell Awesomeness or exude..."** Talon replied, as Draven slapped the assassin on the back.

**"What a kidder! I didn't know you had such a great sense of humor, Talon. Mind you, my humor's better, but hey!"** Draven shouted, as Tormenta walked over.

**"Excuse me, SIR. SIR! I request that thou shut thy bloody pie hole shut, before thou becometh thy new punching bag. ... Eth."** Tormenta said jokingly, as Kevin grinned.

**"Oh, great. Peanut gallery's here guys, don't even worry about it..."** Kevin said, as Draven flexed.

**"Please. The peanut gallery arrived when I showed up."** He said, as Talon looked at David with the look of _'Just kill me now...'_

**"You know peanut gallery isn't a compliment, right?"** Tormenta asked, as Draven blinked.

**"... Please, everything is a compliment to the lovely, fantastic and oh-so-very humble, Draven."** Draven said, as a gauntleted hand grabbed Draven's collar.

**"Enough, Draven. You embarrass myself and General Swain."** The voice said, as Talon turned his hand into a fist. Kevin's face lost all sense of joy and humor, as Tormenta's grin suddenly held a malicious intent behind it. The one known as Darius, the Hand of Noxus, had arrived. David turned and looked at Darius, who looked down at David.

**"Which one of you is interested in Katarina de Couteau, by the way?"** Darius asked, as Kevin looked Darius.

**"I am, Darius. Why?"** Kevin asked, as Darius laughed.

**"Pathetic. A weak woman, for an even weaker champion. You two go hand in hand."** He said, with a grin, as Talon vanished from sight, and reappeared behind Darius, holding his blade to Darius' neck.

**"What was that joke you had..? Don't turn your back, or expose your neck..? Seems you just exposed your neck to me, Darius."** Talon said icily, as Darius let go of his brother, and swung around to punch Talon in the face, to find his fist intercepted by Tormenta's open hand.

**"Enough, you idiots. Malzahar has already been suspended, and I can imagine the rest of the Councillors are not amused with such antics from him, let alone from noxians. Just give it up, Darius. Unless you'd like to be suspended too."** Tormenta asked, as Talon vanished and reappeared beside Kevin again.

**"You got lucky today, Talon. But I will slaughter you on the battlefield to the point of where you'll wish you had joined with General Swain. Come, Draven, Swain has summoned us."** Darius said, as he stormed off, leaving Draven to shrug.

**"Sorry guys, looks like the Draven has left the building. I'm sorry about Darius, by the way. He's just jealous of my gorgeous looks, my lady killing skills and my a-"** Draven said, as a roar from his brother cut him off.

**"NOW, YOU NARCISSISTIC FOOL!"** Darius roared, as Draven grinned and walked after his brother.

Kevin slammed his fist into the table, as David, Talon and Tormenta turned to him.

**"You alright?"** Tormenta asked, as Kevin sighed deeply.

**"Fine. Just... Unimpressed that Darius has to mock those he feels are weak compared to him. I hate that about them; how narcissistic they are. At least Draven makes it entertaining..."** Kevin muttered, as Talon nodded.

**"Do you truly have feelings for Katarina?"** Talon asked curiously, as Tormenta spit out the coffee he was drinking.

**"What, what, WHAT?!"** Tormenta exclaimed, as Kevin held up a hand.

**"Let me explain at least... It's true, I have... Erm, had, some feelings towards Katarina, but... There's a summoner I feel more stron-"** Kevin began, as David grinned.

**"You mean, Emilia? Oh, sorry, Milia?"** He asked, as Kevin spat out the pop he was drinking.

**"OH WHAT?!"** Kevin shouted, as David laughed.

**"You are definitely in love with Milia! Hah!"** David shouted, as Kevin kicked out at David.

**"I'll kill you, damn it!"** Kevin shouted, as David caught the foot and pushed him back. In the short 5 days he had been around the League, David had learned a lot of self-defense techniques. He still had his Father's Sword, but that was no good if he didn't have time to draw it.

**"Hey, chill out! I approve of either one! Milia's kinda cute, reminds me a bit of Sona."** David said, as if on cue, Milia walked over to the table and looked at the four of them.

**"U-Uh..."** Milia stammered out, as Kevin looked up at Milia.

**"Can we help you with something?"** Kevin asked, as Milia shook her head, then nodded it, then shook it, and then nodded it again.

**"I... Er.. Uh... Is there room here...? I don't want to sit with LeBlanc, Cassiopeia and Syndra..."** Milia said, as Talon picked up his tray, and stood up.

**"You can have my spot. We can discuss more in the room later, Kevin. David."** Talon nodded to both boys, and walked off, as Milia sat down beside Kevin, and casually started eating her lunch. As if a cure to the previous few days' lack of humor and shenanigans, a fair amount of mashed potatoes floated in a purple-ish orb above a woman's head...

... And flew directly at Sejuani, smacking her right in the face. Her cousin, Ashe, burst out laughing, as Sejuani slammed her fist into the left side of her plate that had a piece of Cherry Pie on it, which found it's way into Ashe's face. The Frost Archer wiped her face off with a napkin, as Sejuani grinned triumphantly.

**"Not so funny now, is it?"** Sejuani asked, as Ashe dumped her cup of coffee down Sejuani's chest. The woman shrieked, and flipped the table of food... Sending it flying across the room.

**"FOOD FIGHT!"** Yelled a small Yordle, dressed in purple ninja attire, as he tossed a rice ball at a woman wearing a green suit... as a man in blue armor hurls a blade through the rice ball, and cutting through the oncoming cake that was flying at him.

**"NO."** The blue suited man proclaimed, as the girl in the green suit simply smiled, and slammed his face into the food he was about to eat.

**"I think we need to leave..."** Kevin muttered, as he ducked under a cupcake that was flying at him. **"Now."**

David and Tormenta nodded, and the trio quickly made a retreat for the door... As a hunk of steak flew at David.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Tormenta roared moving in slow motion, as he intercept the steak with a powerful punch. **"YOU. SHALL. NOT. HIT DAVID!"** He exclaimed, as the food fight suddenly stopped.

**"... Is that a challenge?"** A dark, raspy voice whispered, as a woman with long wispy white hair floated up to Tormenta and Kevin.

**"Uh-oh."** Tormenta said, as the woman held an entire cake in the air above the trio.

**"Well?"** The voice asked again, as Kevin's eyes widened, noticing everyone else take aim at Tormenta, himself and David.

**"... LEAGUE OF GENTLEMEN! RETREATTTTT!"** Kevin roared, as Tormenta, Kevin and David immediately raced out the door, and sprinted down the hallway.

The woman hurled the cake at David, Kevin and Tormenta, as a strange, giant red lobster-like creature wearing a monocle and a top hat walked in front of the cake, and delicately grabbed the tray the cake was on, and devoured it with one bite.

**"Om nom nom nom nom."** The creature said, as the white haired woman glared at him.

**"Cho'gath-"** She begins, as the creature called "Cho'gath" holds up a claw.

**"Please, madam. I am Gentleman Cho'gath. I am much more civilized than that other ruffian and scoundrel that passes itself off as I, and I would like to be treated with such respect."** Gentleman Cho'gath said, as the white haired woman rolled her eyes.

**"GENTLEMAN Cho'gath, get out of my way.**" She said again, more forcefully this time as Cho'gath merely shook his head, and crossed his arms... claws... Mandibles, over his chest and laughed.

**"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, milady. Not without opening the door for you first."** He said, as he opened the door with a claw, and bowed. **"I wish you the best of luck finding them, lady Syndra."**

* * *

The trio finally made it to an opening in the Institute, a garden of sorts. David, Tormenta and Kevin all sat down,

**"Wow, Ossarian was right. You guys -are- trouble..."** David said, as Tormenta scoffed at that.

**"Hey, whoa. Not my fault trouble just hunts me down like Maokai after magicians."** Tormenta said with a shrug.

**"Heh... Hey, who was that? The giant lobster and the woman with white hair? I haven't had a chance to summon them before, and I haven't seen them in any of my matches..."** David said, as Kevin looked over his shoulder.

**"One's named Cho'gath, that's the lobster, but normally he isn't that gentleman-like. The woman was Syndra, and she's..."** Kevin said, looking for the right word to describe her.

**"Hot. Good-looking. Mysteriou-"** Tormenta interjected with, which earned him a glare from Kevin as a reward.

**"Gee, thanks, Tormenta. When I want your opinion, I shall ask you for it next time. She's... Different."** Kevin said simply, as David's brow furrowed.

**"Different... how?"** David asked, as Tormenta coughed.

**"I'll explain. She was exiled from her village in Ionia, due to her nature. She always sought more power than she had at hand. To her, Greed is... Well, everything. She'll never be satisfied until she has enough power... And she can never have enough power.**" Tormenta said, as David sat down in the grass, and looked up at the sky.

**"Power hungry..."** David thought out loud, as Kevin and Tormenta sat down next to them. To their obliviousness, Syndra sat in the shadows near them, floating on her orbs.

**[It's time to see why Malzahar has such an intrest in them... hmhmhm...]** She thought, as Kevin looked at Tormenta and David.

**"I don't see her to be so... villainous as people have painted her. It's only natural to seek further forms of strength."** Kevin said, as Tormenta shook his head.

**"Not at the cost of killing others, Kevin."** Tormenta said, as Kevin chuckled.

**"No? Then what of Ahri? Has she not learned to become human through the deaths of others? And how about Garen? Do you think his job is all sunshine and sparkles? Prince Jarvan and Shyvana have certainly not become as powerful as they have, without shedding blood."** Kevin said, mildly angry as Tormenta laughed coldly at that.

**"Listen to yourself, you sound like Darius and Draven. Are you as weak as they are? To believe you must kill others to become stronger?!"** Tormenta raised his voice, as Kevin clenched his fists.

**"No! I fall back to my earlier point. I do not believe Syndra is the devil that we paint her to be! I see her as a normal woman, only seeking to master her abilities, so she doesn't feel like she has shamed her family and her country!"** Kevin exploded, as Syndra's eyes widened.

**[They're... Arguing over me? Even here, it would seem that I'm still among enemies...]** Syndra thought, as a tear fell from her eyes. **[I was hoping that here, people would at least accept me... Not... hate me as well as they did...]**

Syndra put a hand on her shoulder, as she sighed sadly. That's why she had promised to join with Malzahar. He had promised that he would teach her how to master her power over the Darkness.

**[But... still...]** Syndra looked up at Kevin and narrowed her eyes.

**"Enough, both of you..."** David said, as he shrugged. **"From how I hear it, Syndra does whatever she wants to with her magic. That makes her both an enemy and a friend. And now, *if* the void truly is threatening us... Well, the more friends we have, the better off we are, right?"** David asked, as Kevin and Tormenta nodded slowly.

**"Yo, I'm gonna go find Malz in the holding cells. I need to ask him a few more questions while he's in there."** Kevin said, as he stood up.

**"Alright, anything you want us to get for ya when you come back? A chocolate bar? Maybe a glass of milk? Oooh, cookies?"** Tormenta said jokingly, as Kevin smirked.

**"Naw. Just deal with the beautiful woman who's been listening in to us."** Kevin pocketed his hands, and walked out. Tormenta frowned, as Syndra landed from her hiding spot in the alcove above them.

**"That warrents further examination..."** She said, as Tormenta turned to her, with a spear of flame in his hands.

**"No madam. I'm going to have to ask that you stay, and that you clean."** He said, as he lunged at Syndra. Syndra merely laughed, and picked Tormenta up into the air effortlessly. She wasn't bound by the limitations of a match, and as such, her powers were as strong as she could muster them.

**"Now then... I believe you shall stay where you are, and have a time out, Tormenta."** She said coldly, as she walked over to David with a friendly smile. **"You must be David Firebrand. Greetings."** She said, extending a hand, as David smacked the hand away.

**"Keep the friendly crap to yourself."** David wasn't impressed that she had actually been spying on them for the entire conversation.

**"Oh hush you. Though, I do see why Malzahar is interested in you..."** Syndra said, as she placed a hand on David's shoulder. **"I can feel something... different about you. Something that will help make, or break, the league... But we can discuss that another day... For now, I'm here to talk with you and the other man. You do have a moment to speak with me?"** She asked, as David laughed while Syndra's spell finally broke on Tormenta.

**"Sorry. I don't have time to discuss things with Cultists."** David said, as Tormenta hurled a spear of Flame at Syndra, forcing her to jump back to avoid getting seared by the heat. She landed with a graceful back flip in front of where David, Tormenta and Kevin had entered through. Everything was slowly going according to plan. Slowly. Syndra threw off multiple orbs of darkness at Tormenta, who knocked aside four... As 2 flew into a golden shield around Tormenta. He looked over at David, and noticed David had invoked the power of Barrier for his protection.

Tormenta dispersed his spear of flame, as Syndra looked at him questioningly. **"It's like I said earlier. The councillors aren't in the greatest of moods right now, and us starting a fight in these gardens is pretty stupid."** He said, as Syndra laughed.

**"Perhaps not. So tell me, you two..."** Syndra began to say, as she turned away to think of a question. Tormenta and David began walking towards the exit that Kevin had left through. The duo walk out the door, as Syndra turned back to them, and glared angrily at the spot they were just in.

**"Ooooh, bad break eh?"** A narcissistic voice said, as he walked in, spinning an axe between his fingers.

**"... Draven."** Syndra said, clearly not amused that he was there.

**"What's wrong, sunshine? Are you too embarassed to stand before the glorious Draven?"** He asked, with an egotistical grin on his face. Syndra merely shook her head, and looked towards the exit.

**"Why didn't you step in a moment earlier?"**She asked, as Draven shrugged.

**"Big guy didn't tell me to lend you assistance, only watch. See if you really *could* get info from 'em. But like my brother said, I guess you couldn't. Shame though, I was rootin' for ya."** Draven said, as he knocked an orb of darkness away with his axe.

**"Get lost, Draven. I don't need your pathetic self to lend me a hand with this."** Syndra said angrily, as Draven grinned and drew a second axe, and began spinning it.

**"Oh, is that a challenge?!"** Draven roared, as Syndra merely smirked.

**"I see why Ahri thinks some humans are disgusting after all..."**

* * *

David and Tormenta came to a halt, just outside of the Chamber of Judgement. Tormenta let a slight laugh escape from his lips, as David looked at him.

**"You alright?"** David asked, as Tormenta nodded slowly.

**"Yeah. Still, odd that Malzahar and Syndra are working together, isn't it?"** Tormenta asked, as David frowned.

**"Uh. Yeah. Cause I know both of their personalities and natures by heart, right?"** David replied sarcastically, as Tormenta shrugged.

**"Sorry, thought you were as glorious as the Glorious Executioner. My apologies, David."** Tormenta said, bowing. David rolled his eyes, and looked behind him.

**"Why was she listening in on us?"** He muttered, as a woman's voice shouting; **"Stampede!"** echoed through the room. Tormenta had only a moment to roll out of the way, as Sejuani and her boar charged by David and Tormenta.

**"Yo, watch where you're going, you drunk driver!"** Tormenta shouted, as Sejuani stopped and looked at Tormenta.

**"Hrmph. Sorry, David. I apologize for nearly running you over."** Sejuani said with a cold smile.

**"Oh, gee. I'm fine too, thanks for asking."** Tormenta said.

**"I was hoping you wouldn't be, but I digress. Why are you two running so fast? Did I miss something here?"** Sejuani asked, as David nodded slightly.

**"There was a... bit of an encounter with Syndra that we had and..."** David said, as a snort from Bristle cut him off.

**"I see. You need not worry, neither of you. Even if Syndra had proceeded to harm either of you, she would have wound up in a cell next to Malzahar."** Sejuani stated, in a matter-of-fact tone, as Tormenta looked at her.

**"I see... Sejuani, may I discuss some matters with you, a bit more privately?"** Tormenta asked, as Sejuani raised an eyebrow.

**"Time alone, with a cretin like yourself? ... Very well, if you truly have an issue that we must discuss..."** Sejuani said, as she looked at David. **"As for you, Firebrand. I suggest you find your girlfriends, immediately."** She said, as David took a step back, shocked at the wording of that statement.

**"They're not- We're not dating...!"** David protested, as Sejuani smiled at that.

**"Hah. I'm sure you're not. Now go. Though they would never admit it, they've been dying to talk to you these past three days. Especially since the Void is finally making it's move."** Sejuani said, as her and Tormenta began to walk off, talking about the Void. David watched the two walk off, as he turned towards the female dormatories and ran off to it.

* * *

**"Just what the hell are you planning?!**" Kevin's voice echoed through the holding cells, as Malzahar merely laughed mockingly at him.

**"Oh, how the ignorant beg and grovel and plead to know what they shall truly never understand."** Malzahar merely replied, as Kevin clenched his fist.

**"Malzahar, I will personally end your pathetic existance if you fail to tell me what I want to know. Don't give me the speech about "It's out of my jurisdiction". I purposely asked the Council, as well as Jax, the Grandmaster-At-Arms, and Kayle, the Judicator, before I arrived here for permission to execute you, should I find you being unreasonable."** Kevin stated coldly, as Malzahar merely looked up into Kevin's eyes and laughed.

**"The time of reckoning is upon us. The Void shall consume this pitiful league, and we shall consume all of this world in our wake. You Champions are nothing but powerless to stop the Void!"** Malzahar said, as Kevin laughed.

**"That's cute, Malz. That really is. But I think you're underestimating the power of the Champions in here."** Kevin retorted, as Malz smiled back at him.

**"Or are you underestimating the power of the Void? It's not just the Void that's against you."** Malzahar said, half warning Kevin of an alliance.

**"... Not just..? Who else..?"** Kevin thought, as he saw the shadow of an axe on the wall. Without a second thought, Kevin rolled to the right, as a massive axe crashed down on the spot he was standing seconds ago.

**"Hrm. It would appear I did not swing fast enough."** Darius said, as he pulled the axe out of the ground, and grinned maliciously at Kevin. Kevin was the prey, and Darius was the hunter. He wasn't going to allow Kevin to spread any rumors amongst the Champions of the league.

**"Oh, goodie. If you're here Darius, then this sums up who I think is allied with the Void. You and your pathetic General, Swain, am I right?"** Kevin asked, as Darius nodded.

**"Of course. We only ally ourselves with the strongest. In fact, I have a proposal from General Swain, Kevin Levaras. Based upon your actions in the past, we are offering yourself and David Firebrand a place in the Noxian Army. You two will be able to survive the onslaught of the Void, as it destroys everything and wipes out our enemies, the Demacians. What say you?"** Darius asked, holding out a gauntleted hand.

**"I say..."** Kevin closed his eyes, and smiled slightly. **"Go f*** yourself, Darius."** Kevin unsheathed and stabbed his Katana into the ground, as multiple bolts of Lightning rained down upon the Hand of Noxus. Darius jumped back, and roared at the top of his lungs.

**"Then so be it, cur! I shall slaughter you where you stand, and claim your head in the name of Noxus!"** Darius yelled, running at Kevin.

**"Alright, Dumbass of Noxus, let's have some fun!"** Kevin shouted back, running towards Darius with his Katana electrified...

* * *

David sprinted into the dorms, knocking on Irelia's door. To his joy, the silver haired woman opened the door. **"David..?"** Irelia asked sleepily. He had interuppted her during a nap, it seemed. **"What can I help you with...?"** She asked with a smile, as David looked away.

**"... Can we talk? If you're awake, I mean."** David said, as Irelia stepped to the side, and motioned for him to enter. David entered the room, and Irelia shut the door after him, locking it so Ahri couldn't barge in like three days ago.

**"What's so urgent?"** Irelia asked, as she sat down on a chair near the TV in her room. David looked around nervously, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"This... The Void... What is it exactly, Irelia?"** David asked, as Irelia frowned and tilted her head.

**"Not a pleasant place. You'd have to ask Kassadin for more information but... Why do you... *yaaaaawn* want to know..?"** She said, as David looked into Irelia's eyes.

**"Irelia, there's... This League is in danger. Kevin, Ossarian, Tormenta and I haven't said much, since Malzahar invaded my dreams but..."** David said, as Irelia stood up, and placed her hands on David's shoulders.

**"David."** She said firmly, as David nodded.

**"Malzahar, and the rest of the Void are finally attacking the League. No, all of Valoran. Not just the League. They're in league with another faction, though I know not who it is..."** David said, as Irelia smiled.

**"It would most likely be some of the Noxians, such as Swain, Draven... Darius... Those who have an insatable thirst for power."** Irelia said, clenching her fist as she muttered the last words. She was referring to Syndra, the Dark Sovergn as well. Syndra was one woman she absolutely hated. She had forsaken all form of self-restrant for what? A slight increase in power? To have "Limitless" potental, as she so said?

**"I... see..."** David said. He knew they would be going against some very powerful opponents one day. Though, when that might be, he had no idea. Irelia moved her hands off of David's shoulders, and around his neck, as she kissed him.

**"I'm surprised."** Irelia said, as David blinked.

**"By what?"** He asked innocently, as she smiled.

**"The fact that in the three days Ahri and I left you alone, you didn't bat an eye at another female. You talked to Sona, yes... But you and her did nothing romantic. At least, that I heard about..."** Irelia said, with a half warning tone in her voice. David smiled, which turned into a smirk.

**"Oh? Well, let's keep it that way..."** David said, as Irelia rested her head on his chest.

**"Funny. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"** She asked, looking up at David with the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. David sighed and kissed her forehead, which lead to Irelia resting her head on his chest again.

**"Of course I wouldn't do that to you."** David said, biting his tongue. He knew he was still uncertain in his heart about who he wanted. But with how things were going, he was going to take Irelia over Ahri. Irelia was there for him, not just flirtingly, but as a close friend. He could confide whatever he needed to with her, and he knew she would give him the best advice she could. He was ready to make a decision.

**"David?"** Irelia asked, realizing he was thinking something over, very deeply.

**"Irelia... I... Think I'm ready to make a decision. Between you and Ahri. The three days truly did help me come to my conclusion. Y...you're..."** David began, as Irelia's face turned slightly red, and her heart started pounding. She wasn't really sure how to feel about this confession David was giving.

**"You're the one I want to be with. Not Ahri."** David said firmly, as Irelia looked into his eyes. There was no trace of lying, or any trace of doubt. This is what David had chosen for himself, and what he wanted. The two looked into each other's eyes for the longest while, and started to kiss after some awkward silence.

* * *

However, little did the duo realize, Ahri had been listening to the entire conversation from outside of Irelia's room. She had felt David's presence the second he came up to their floor, and she wanted to talk with him. However, after hearing his confession to Irelia, Ahri knew now wasn't the time to talk with David. It would only make things fairly awkward between the two of them. She left the Dorms, and walked past a rose garden, near the Institute. As she sat down, to have some peace of mind, she was passed by the demacian duelist, Fiora. Fiora merely looked at Ahri, and frowned slightly.

**"Are you alright, Ahri?"** Her accent was almost laughable, with how thick it was, but Ahri merely faked a smile.

**"I'm fine, Fiora... Really."** She was surprised the Duelist had taken an intrest in her happiness.

**"Not judging from your facial expression. Did your heart finally get truly broken?"** Fiora asked, as Ahri looked away. **"Ah, so it is... You fell for the wrong man, didn't you?"** She asked again, as Ahri closed her eyes, and let a few drops of tears fall from her eyes.

**"No. No, he was mr. perfect... But Irelia won. That's all there was to it."** Ahri said, as Fiora slapped her across the face lightly.

**"Perhaps that is why you "lost" out on Mr. Perfect. You saw him as an object... No, a toy, and nothing more from how you describe him."** Fiora said sternly, as Ahri looked at the woman.

**[Her? The one who rejects all men who come her way, because the man has to be stronger and better than her?! She DARES to give me dating tips?!]** Ahri huffed in her mind, as Fiora's expression softened.

**"I'm sorry if I offended you, Ahri. But that is how I see it. But I digress. Maybe now, you'll open your eyes to the one that has always had a place for you in his heart..."** Fiora said cryptically, as Ahri frowned.

**"What do you mean, Fiora? Has anyone said anything to you?"** Ahri asked, as Fiora laughed.

**"You were so blinded by one man, that you did not notice another's feelings for you. Truly, Ahri... I laugh at that. And I pity you."** Fiora said, as she began to walk off.

**"And you're one to talk, huh? Cause I see men hanging from you like Gragas and his booze casks. Wait... No I don't."** Ahri said, clearly pissed off at Fiora's comments. Fiora turned her head towards Ahri and scoffed.

**"I'll have you know, I have a man, thank you very much."** She said, as Ahri's eyes widened in shock.

**"REALLY? The Ice Cold Queen of Rejections has a man?"** Ahri exclaimed, as Fiora rolled her eyes at that.

**"His name is Ossarian. I believe one of your friends, Kevin, is acquainted with him."** Fiora replied. Ahri blinked at that statement.

**"Why not use David or Tormenta? They know him well enough.."** Ahri said, as Fiora simply kept walking.

**"You will know one day, Ahri. Also, there is a dance coming up this weekend. It is... two days away?"** Fiora said, forgetting which day it was on specifically.

**"Like I have anyone to go with..."** Ahri mumbled, as Fiora rolled her eyes.

**"Honestly, Ahri, I'm certain you have someone you could take with you to this dance. Do not just spend the day sulking in your room. Do you not remember our conversation mere moments ago?"** Fiora said.

**"But... I don't even have a dress to wear... And I'd have to get one custom made for these..."** Ahri said, lifting up her tails.

**"Pah. So we just cut a small slit in the back of the dress, and voilà."** Fiora replied, not accepting Ahri's excuses.

**"I... I can't even dance..."** Ahri said, as Fiora laughed.

**"Nonsense, Ahri. Look. Why don't you at least try asking around? I'm sure any man without a date would be happy to take you..."** Fiora said, as Ahri jumped up and grabbed Fiora's shoulders.

**"I'm not taking someone like Cho'gath or Draven to a dance!**" She exclaimed, as Fiora shook her head.

**"Look. I'll find someone for you to go with. Alright?"** Fiora offered, as Ahri smiled happily.

**"Okay! Is he going to be Demacian? Oooh, will it be Jayce?!"** Ahri asked with joy, as Fiora merely smiled at woman before her.

**"No... But... I'm certain he'll accept."**

* * *

**"Guagh!"** Kevin coughed, as blood splattered on the floor infront of him. Darius had managed to leave a vicious gash on his chest, but the Thunder Knight had successfully impaled him thrice. Darius clutched at the wound just above his heart, as he grinned.

**"I've longed for such a vicious battle. You truly are worthy of the magic you wield and the katana you hold."** Darius complimented, as Kevin smiled.

**"Heh. I underestimated you, Darius. Your tenacity and strength is almost unmatched."** Kevin replied, as Darius took a few steps back.

**"I would never retreat in normal circumstances, but Swain has ordered my life to be top priority. Kevin Levaras. We shall hold off on the destruction of the League for now. But know this. You shall regret opposing Noxus."** Darius warned, as he strode off into the shadows, blood dripping from the stab wounds. Kevin fell to one knee, as his vision began to blur from the lack of blood.

**"Friggen... Hemorrage stacks... are overpowered as hell..."** Kevin muttered out loud, as he collapsed, closing his eyes.

A few hours later, Kevin found himself in the infirmary at the Institute. Soraka, the Starchild, was watching over him, making sure he didn't die from his wounds.

**"Are you alright?"** Soraka asked, as Kevin looked at her.

**"How did I... Get here..?"** Kevin asked through shaky breaths, as Soraka looked out the window.

**"Graves carried you here. It was his turn on shift in the Holding Cells. He found you bleeding to death in there, so he brought you back here, to myself."** She said, as Kevin sat up and winced. "Not so fast. The stitches still have to settle." She said, as Kevin rolled his eyes and got out of bed slowly.

**"Sorry, Soraka. But I have no time to waste. I need to make sure David and Tormenta are alright..."** He muttered, as Fiora opened the door to the room, with a smile on her face.

**"Excuse me, Kevin? Could I ask you for a favor..?"**


	9. Chapter 8 - Pt 1

**-A.N; **Well, well. Hello again, faithful readers! You'll have to forgive my updating absence; i've had midterms out the pooper thanks to College, and well... I could write off more excuses, but plain and simple, and I didn't have the time to update my fanfiction. That, and this weekend was double IP for North America so... ... Let's be honest, who's not gonna take advantage of that with a few rousing games of League? Anyway, Part 1 is going to focus more on David/Irelia, and Sejuani/Tormenta. Part 2 will focus on the other characters of the story, and their preparations for the shindig. Without any further delay, I present the latest chapter of the fic.

~ Cheers,  
Tobilas Dawnseeker

* * *

**= Chapter 8: The Night That We Met - Part 1 =**

**"No. Nononononono. No. Noooooooo. Nope. No. Not a chance."** Kevin said, as he walked down the hall, out of the infirmary with Fiora walking beside him.

**"I don't see why you are complaining so much. Just consider it... spending time together."** Fiora replied as Kevin rolled his eyes.

**"I'm in no shape to go to the dance, in case you haven't seen my wounds, which by the way, look like someone tried to rip me to shreds."** Kevin shot back, as Fiora glared at him.

**"Kevin Levaras, stop being such a coward, and ask Ahri to dance. Didn't you say you would always be there for her, or did I imagine that?"** Fiora told him, as Kevin stopped, and rubbed his chin.

**"... Yup, definitely imagined that. There's no way that I would agree to help Ahri, that wouldn't be in the budget. Nope nope nope."** Kevin said as he shook his head, which earned him a punch in the arm from Fiora.

**"Fine. I shall go ask Draven, or Cho'gath, if they would es-"** Fiora said as Kevin spun around rolled his eyes, cutting her off on purpose.

**"Alright, alright. I'll go with her. If anything, just to save her from the fate of dealing with Draven... Sheesh."** Kevin's voice was dripping with reluctance, as Fiora grabbed his cheeks and pulled on them gently.

**"Well first, you need to turn that frown upside down. If you really want to, I'm sure Ossarian and I could join you two on a double date down there..."** Fiora said, as Kevin forced the duelist to let go of his cheeks by pressing a pressure point in her wrists.

**"Yeah, sure, I'll ask her later. Tell me, have you seen Ossarian or Tormenta anywhere?"** Kevin asked.

**"Ossarian should be heading back to your room by now. As for Tormenta, I saw him discussing things with Sejuani in the main hall of the female dorms."** Fiora replied, as Kevin began to walk off towards the male dorms.

**"Alright... But... Before I leave, Fiora?"** Kevin said, as Fiora looked at him.

**"Yes, Kevin?"** She replied, as Kevin smiled.

**"You're not such a bad person after all. Especially if you're looking out for a friend."**

* * *

**"... And that, Sejuani, gets you up to date on everything that's happening."** Tormenta said, as Sejuani nodded slowly. The two had found some chairs in the far left side of the room and they had proceeded to discuss the events of the void since Tormenta had left David, an hour and a half ago. Bristle rustled around restlessly, as Sejuani scratched behind his ear, causing him to snort with joy, and soon fall asleep.

**"Hrm. I see. I'm a bit upset you didn't tell me anything sooner, Tormenta... But I understand your reasoning behind it. This isn't just information you can just throw out into public, telling anyone and everyone who asks."** Sejuani replied, as Tormenta nodded.

**"In truth, I'm a bit worried about this. I can understand Ossarian being attacked, yes. He's a champion. But David? And Malzahar is trying to play it off as it was meant for Irelia, not David. But again, that seems exceptionally unlikely..."** Tormenta said, as Sejuani held up a hand.

**"It would not surprise me if Malzahar was targeting David. Not to mention, David's not your average summoner. Perhaps I'm looking into it too far, but I feel his magic is just... Not natural."** Sejuani said, as Tormenta frowned at her statement.

**"Save for his summoner spells, he has no magical potential though... Does he?"** Tormenta asked, as Sejuani shrugged.

**"I don't know, and it doesn't matter to me. All you need to know is that David will have my utmost protection, and I promise you that. Now, Tormenta, is there anything else you'd like to ask me, or can I resume training for when I crush Ashe underneath Bristle's hooves?"** Sejuani asked, as Tormenta smiled.

**"Actually, there is. You uh... Got a date for the Dance this weekend?"** Tormenta asked, as Sejuani laughed.

**"I do actually, sorry to ruin your day."** She replied, as Tormenta raised an eyebrow.

**"Oh? Is his name Ser Ruffian McDoesntexist? Cause if so, well. Good for him."** Tormenta said, as Sejuani glared at him.

**"Well, just for that..."** She began, as Tormenta grinned.

**"... His name is going to be Tormenta, isn't it? You know you want to, Sejuani,"** Tormenta said grinning, **"C'mon. Don't deny my beautiful and ever-so-humble grin."** He said, pretending to be Draven as he slicked back his hair. Sejuani rolled her eyes, and smiled at Tormenta.

**"Fine. I'll be looking forward to it, Tormenta. The dance starts at 8, but I want you there at 6."** Sejuani said, as Tormenta laughed.

**"So, take you out for dinner, go dance, have a good time... Sound like a plan that evening?"** Tormenta said, as Sejuani smirked.

**"Sure, but we're not going to order pork chops."** Sejuani said, as Tormenta stood up, and turned to the door.

**"No need. We have some already."** Tormenta said, as Bristle's eyes widened, and he started squealing madly. Sejuani pet the boar behind it's ears, and scratched it's back, as the boar slowly calmed down, and went back to sleep.

**"Hush, Bristle. I won't let the bad man attack you."** Sejuani crooned, as she stood up and held a hand out to Tormenta. **"Thank you, Tormenta. For including me in this plan. I will talk to Ashe and Tryndamere, though begrudgingly, and see if they will join us."**

Tormenta took Sejuani's hand, and shook it firmly, as she pulled him into a quick hug. **"Whoa, did I hit the jackpot?"** Tormenta said jokingly, as Sejuani smiled slightly.

**"Don't think of yourself as anything special. The hug is just for finally being a man, and asking a woman out for once in your life."** Sejuani said, as Tormenta bit his tongue from retorting to the comment.

**"Hah, funny. Funny woman, aren't ya? At least I didn't get coffee dumped on my chest by my cousin."** Tormenta shot back, as Sejuani looked at the mild burn mark on her chest, and caught him also looking at the mark. Without a moment of hesitation, she proceeded to punch Tormenta in the arm.

**"Stop staring at my chest, you perverted warrior!"** Sejuani shouted, as Tormenta made a break for the exit.

**"OH NO, I've made the angry boar lady even angrier!"** He shouted, as he sprinted out the exit.

**"A-Angry boar lady!? Is THAT what the summoners call me!?"** Sejuani sputtered, as she stamped her foot on the ground. **[... Why does he peak my intrest...? He's just a childish, stupid magician... But not that bad looking...]** Sejuani thought to herself, as she flicked Bristle's ear. **"C'mon, Bristle. We're going back to the room."**

* * *

**"So...**" David said, watching a movie with Irelia. The Will of Blades was snuggled up tight to him, with her head on his shoulder, hand on his chest. David had one arm around Irelia, and rested his head on hers gently. **"What's this about a dance?"** He asked as Irelia smiled slightly.

**"Well, every half a year, we have a dance. Last dance, it was Champions only, as the summoners the year before that were very immature about the dance. So we punished them, and forbade them from attending. This year, thanks to Sona's pleading, we've allowed them back. I'm happy we're letting summoners back..."** Irelia whispered, as David coughed.

**"I uh... I... Erm... I don't... Dance."** David said, as Irelia grinned.

**"Looks like I get to teach you how to properly dance."** She said, wrapping her arms around David, preventing him from leaving.

**"... This is awkward. I... Uh... I've... Erm... Got a match to get to! Yeah, that!"** David said, with a very bad poker face on, as Irelia shot him a look of disbelief.

**"Is that so? Well, they can wait. Let's get started! Oh, and you're going to need a suit for this event, David. You have one, right?"** Irelia asked, as David shrugged.

**"Not a one. I'm sure I can find one with Tormenta."** He replied, as Irelia and him paused the movie and walked over to the center of the room.

Irelia gently grabbed David's hands, and smiled. **"Just let me lead. Alright?"** She asked, as David nodded slightly. Irelia took a step backwards, as David clumsily followed after her. She took a step forward, as David staggered back wards, and fell back, pulling Irelia with him. Irelia kissed his lips and giggled, as David looked away, ashamed.

**"You uh... Sure you still want to teach me?"** David asked, as Irelia smiled warmly.

**"Of course, silly. If we keep ending up like this, well. That's not so bad either. You'll get better with practice. Now time for round two. C'mon, David."** Irelia said, rolling off of David and pulling him up, somewhat against his will. The duo practice for another half hour, with David constantly stumbling, and him and Irelia falling over. After finally getting the first few steps down right, Irelia smiled and hugged David tightly.

**"Whoo! Finally did it!"** David shouted with joy.

**"Very good, David. You're learning somewhat fast."** Irelia praised him, which caused David's face to turn slightly red.

**"Th-thanks... Hey, uh, you said I needed a suit for this dance, right?"** David asked Irelia, as Irelia nodded.

**"Yeah. You gonna go look for one?"** She asked. David nodded in return.

**"I'm gonna go see if Tormenta and the others need a suit. Do you have a dress for the dance?"** David asked, as Irelia coughed.

**"I... Uh... Erm... N-No..."** She said, slightly ashamed. **"I... Even in my childhood, I never had a chance to wear one. My father believed that it was best I learn the way of the Hiten Style from him over dressing up. And I've always been a guard at these events, so I never really bought a dress..."** She said, as David shot her a look.

**"Nice excuses. You'd better get going and find a dress as well. There's only a day and a half left before the dance..."** David said, as he waved to Irelia. **"I'm looking forward to seeing how you look at the dance!"** Irelia blushed at that, as David walked out of the room. Only moments after David walked out, Ahri walked into Irelia's room before she could close the door**.**

**"... Hey."** Ahri said awkwardly. Irelia coughed, and she knew immediately that Ahri overheard the previous conversation that she had with David. About who he chose.

**"Uhm... Hey."** Irelia said, not exactly sure how to handle this situation. Diplomacy, and chatter of properly defending Ionia... Irelia knew how to talk for situations like that, where others would deem that awkward but... Not a situation like this, as if they were two giddy schoolgirls fighting over the same man. The foxgirl coughed, and looked around.

**"So, you and David, huh?"** She asked, as tears slightly welled up in her eyes.

**"I'm sorry, Ahri. It was the choice he made..."** Irelia said, trying to console the fox. Ahri made a half hearted attempt at smiling, and shrugged. Irelia saw through the smile though. There was a part of her that was heartbroken completely for the first time; Ahri had been used to being the one who broke it off with others. Not the other way around.

**"Whatever. It happens. Besides, I'm over it. I've got my sights on another guy anyway. I just came to say good job, and to ask if you wanted to go dress shopping with myself, Sejuani and Fiora?**" Ahri asked, as Irelia blinked.

**"Wait, the four of us? Why us?"** She asked, as Ahri rolled her eyes.

**"Fiora said she's finding myself a date, so I want to discuss that with her, and I just heard you say you didn't have a dress... And let's be honest here, do you really think Sejuani or Fiora would own a dress?"** Ahri said, as Irelia laughed at that.

**"True, it is Sejuani and Fiora... I could understand Fiora, as she is pretty graceful. But Sejuani? Not a chance."** Irelia said grinning, as Ahri smiled.

**"So, you in?"** She asked, as Irelia nodded.

**"Definately. When are we going shopping?"** Irelia asked, as Ahri dragged her out of the room by her arm.

**"Right now! We just need to get Sejuani and Fiora!"**

* * *

**"So uh... Yeah. Who wants to go suit shopping?"** David asked, as he walked into his room. Kevin, Ossarian and Tormenta merely looked at David and laughed once.

**"HAH. Shopping is for the weak."** Kevin said, as Tormenta grinned.

**"He means he'd love to go with you. As would I and Ossarian, right Big O?"** Tormenta asked, as Ossarian grunted.

**"Mmm... I guess I'd better get something suitable to wear for this... Gala. Are you guys taking anyone?"** Ossarian asked, as Kevin looked at Ossarian.

**"Yeah. I'm taking Fiora."** Kevin said, as Ossarian's eyes widened. **"KIDDING! Sheesh, I know you're taking her."** Kevin grinned, as Ossarian let out a sigh of relief.

**"Well, I'm taking Sejuani to this, and I know our dear summoner friend here is taking Irelia..."** Tormenta said with a smirk, as Kevin grinned.

**"So, I'll play bachelor for the night. Sounds good to me!**" He said, kicking back in the recliner chair he was sitting in.

**"Not a chance. Fiora said she was going to try and get you to go with someone. Who?"** Ossarian said, as Kevin merely sank into the chair.

**"I don't want to talk about it."** He said, as David looked at Tormenta.

**"Ahri."** Tormenta, Ossarian and David said in unison, as Kevin said nothing.

**"Not. A. Chance. I... ... Yeah."** Kevin muttered after some silence, as Ossarian lifted him out of the chair by the collar of his shirt.

**"C'mon, Kevin. It's not going to be that bad looking for suits. Besides, if you find something stylish to wear, you can use it on the battlefield too. A number of other Champions do. Hell, look at Twisted Fate's Tango suit, or Graves' Mafia attire. Even Miss Fortune looks stylish in hers."** Ossarian consoled his friend as he set Kevin down and smirked. Kevin merely looked at the door and sighed.

**"Well, I still need to ask Ahri anyway... I haven't seen her at all today..."** Kevin said, as him, Ossarian, David and Tormenta left the room, and headed towards the movement portals, that would take them back to Ionia.

* * *

After a couple of moments of random rambling, a few insults, and some silence, the four boys finally arrived outside of the transportation portals.

**"... You know what would be awkward?**" David asked, as Kevin and Tormenta looked at him. **"Is if we met the girls while we were searching for suits."**

**"I'd book it, and not look back."** Kevin said, as he rubbed his left shoulder. **"Last time Ahri caught me by my lonesome, I remember being charmed and forced to pay for her lunch... Do you know how much she eats?! Just what the hell does she do to retain her figure?!"** Kevin shouted, as Tormenta patted his shoulder.

**"I'll be right beside you, don't worry. I don't know how we'll out run a crazy boar woman, but we can try sir. We can try!"** Tormenta exclaimed, as Kevin looked at him.

**"... I'm sacrificing you to appease the goddess we call Ahri."** Kevin said flatly, as he jumped through the portal.

**"BROS BEFORE HOES, SIR!"** Tormenta cried out, as he jumped through too.

**"... Yet we all know Tormenta would sacrifice Kevin to Sejuani without a second thought..."** Ossarian said, as David grinned and started laughing.

**"Maybe. But it's what makes them such good friends.** David said, as Ossarian raised an eyebrow.

**"What do you mean, David?"** The stone golem of a man asked David, as David let his gaze wander over the portal.

**"The fact that they constantly joke around with each other... To me, that's a sign that they trust each other deeply. The same goes for you and them as well. You might not talk as much as they do, but you're a reassuring figure; a man with a will as strong as his armor."** David said, as Ossarian smiled at the compliment.

**"Perhaps one day, we shall see just how strong this armor is when you summon me, aye? Or are you only allowed to exclusively summon Irelia?"** Ossarian shot at him, as David grinned.

**"What she won't know won't hurt her."** He said.

**"Won't hurt who?"** A female voice asked. David's face immediately lost the grin, as he spun around and came face to face with Irelia, Ahri, Fiora and Sejuani.

**"Wow, I'm good at this."** David said, as Irelia frowned.

**"Good at what?"** She asked, as Ossarian grinned.

**"On the way over, he said it would be interesting if we met up yourselves while we were shopping for suits."** Ossarian added, as he placed a hand through the portal. **"I'm going to go on ahead, make sure Kevin and Tormenta haven't decided to go off on their own yet... I'll meet you on the other side."** With that, the man walked through the portal, as Fiora nodded to Irelia and walked through the portal with Sejuani and Ahri. David and Ahri averted eye contact, and it was at that moment that David knew Ahri overheard his conversation with Irelia, and wasn't taking the result too well.

**"Mmm... Hey, David..?"** Irelia asked, as she gently wrapped David in a hug. David blinked, and stroked the back of Irelia's hair, a bit surprised with the sudden hug.

**"Yeah, Irelia? What's on your mind?"** David asked, as the woman looked up into David's eyes.

**"Tell me... Were... Were you in the City? Eight years ago?"** Irelia asked, as David frowned. It took him a moment to remember that he had been in the city before, for the fireworks celebration.

**"I was. Eight years ago, to this day, there was a fireworks celebration. I remember my father, Joseph Firebrand, invited me along on the trip. I got separated from him in the hustle and the bustle of the crowd..."** David said, as Irelia put a finger to his lips to silence him.

**"... And you met a young woman, wearing a red kimono with emerald-green eyes, didn't you? And you chose to spend the next hour of the fireworks with her, promising to meet up with her in the future..."** Irelia trailed off, as she rested her head on David's chest. David blinked in surprise, and then realized just who that young woman was eight years ago...

**"W...Wait... That was..."**

* * *

**"Shopping. Bites."** Tormenta said, as Sejuani rode on her boar beside him. Bristle grunted in agreement, as he was always the one that carried Sejuani's belongings back with her. Sejuani snorted at her boar and sighed.

**"Come now, it's not AS bad as you would think it is..."** Sejuani countered, as Tormenta shot her a glare.

**"Shopping by myself? No. Shopping with a woman who can't make up her damn mind? Yes."** He retorted, as Sejuani rolled her eyes.

**"You whine too much. Go get some food, to shut yourself up or something."** Sejuani said coldly, as Tormenta coughed.

**"Sure... Think I'm in the mood for some nice Boar Chops."** Tormenta said, slapping Bristle's back right behind Sejuani's saddle. Bristle squealed, and sped off down the Ionian streets, as Tormenta just grinned and watched the boar.

**"I'll get you, Tormenta!"** Sejuani shouted back, as she lightly kicked Bristle to get him to stop. However the Boar merely sped up, trying to escape the concept of being Boar Chops and ended up accidentally bucking Sejuani off. The rider crashed on the ground, slamming her back into the ground first. It wasn't the first time she had hit her back on the ground; Bristle often enough followed when he had suffered enough damage. Unlike other times though, Bristle had kept on running and Tormenta was offering a hand to help Sejuani up.

**"Such a graceful boar rider, huh."** He said jokingly, as the woman pushed off the ground and helped herself up while pushing away Tormenta's hand.

**"I don't need YOUR help to stand and wa-"** Sejuani said, as her voice cut out and she fell to one knee. She looked down at her left foot and winced as she tried moving it... **[Did I twist my foot..? No. I couldn't have...]** Sejuani thought to herself as she felt an arm wrap around her waist, which helped her stand up.

**"Easy."** Tormenta said, gently helping her stand up.** "I can see why you're always riding a boar now... Someone can hardly walk on her own two feet."** He chided, as Sejuani looked away from Tormenta, unusually quiet.

**"Shut up..."** She muttered. She wasn't really impressed that she actually had to rely on this foolhardy man to her right. The last time she had ever thought about allowing anyone to touch her was eight years ago during a training session in her tribe...

* * *

_*Flashback - Eight Years Ago*_

**"Hah!"** A younger Sejuani cried out, swinging her mace at her foe. The man she was sparring against was only slightly older than she was, but far less skilled. He was fighting with a spear, so he had range over her... But her experience in combat made up for it. He lunged at an exposed part of her armor, as she swung her mace with a devastating backwards swing. The mace swung through the shaft of the spear, shattering it, as the boy was left holding just a stick. The boy threw the stick to the ground, and leaped at Sejuani who swung at the boy flying at her. The mace flailed through the air harmlessly, as the boy tackled her to the ground, knocking the mace out of Sejuani's hand. The two rolled on across the snow, clawing and swiping at each other like two feral animals. Sejuani finally claimed the upper hand on her foe, and pinned him to the ground.

**"Hah... Haha... Do you always fight with such "grace"?"** She asked, as her foe smirked.

**"I could ask you the same thing..."** he replied as Sejuani punched his chest, winding the boy. She eyed up her foe. His hair was black, but it was flattened. His ice blue eyes nearly pierced through Sejuani's harsh gaze.

**"What's your name, fellow warrior?"** She asked, rolling off of her opponent and standing up, while the younger boy pushed himself up.

**"Me?"** He asked, as Sejuani rolled her eyes.

**"No, I'm talking about myself."** She said sarcastically, as the boy brushed the snow off of his pants.

**"Oh, well you're Sejuani, warrior daughter to one of the famous three women who united Frejlord..."** He said, as Sejuani shot him a look.

**"I was being sarcastic."** She stated.

** "I wasn't. Glad we summed that up!"** He replied, as Sejuani leaped at him. This time, the boy caught Sejuani with his arms, and pulled her into a bear hug. Sejuani's face flushed crimson red... And then turned a pale white as she found her head in the snow bank. **"Tormenta."** He said, as he walked off, leaving a stunned Sejuani facefirst in the snowbank.

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**"... Do you remember when we sparred as children?"** Sejuani asked, suddenly taking her helmet off, and rested her head on Tormenta's shoulder. The two had found a bench nearby and had proceeded to sit down on it so that Sejuani wouldn't be forced to put all of her weight on her feet.

**"My chest still hurts from that...I don't think I've ever met a woman who's left a real lasting impression."** Tormenta said jokingly, as Sejuani frowned.

**"Your humor is less than amusing, Tormenta."** Sejuani replied, as Tormenta rolled his eyes.

**"Everyone's a critic..."** He retorted, as Sejuani smirked.

**"That was... eight years ago, wasn't it?"** Sejuani asked Tormenta, as the man nodded. **"What happened after you left Frejlord?"**

**"You know those things people don't want to talk about? Yeah, that's one of those."** He replied, his tone ice-cold. Sejuani blinked in surprised.

**[Tormenta's... actually upset? Whatever happened must have been horrible...]** The woman thought to herself, as a light breeze washed over the two. **"Hey, I think we can get walking. My foot's feeling better now."** She said, as Tormenta merely put an arm around her and smiled.

**"No. I think it still seems to be in a lot of pain. Maybe we should stay like this for an hour more... Y'know, to make sure the foot really is better."** Tormenta said, as Sejuani rolled her eyes.

**"You wish. But ah... Yeah. My foot's starting to suddenly hurt again. Guess we'll have to stay like this for a bit longer, huh?"** She replied, as Tormenta chuckled slightly.

**"Yeah. Real shame..."**

* * *

**"Maybe. Maybe not."** Irelia said teasingly, as David grinned.

**"Well, damn. Thinking back on it, that was a very cliché choice of words..."** David muttered, as Irelia shot him a glare.

**"It was sweet, and considerate."** She replied, as David shot her the same glare.

**"It doesn't change that it was cliché."** David said, as Irelia gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

**"Hush. You were one of the few people I really enjoyed spending time with back then... And now."** She said, taking David's hand in hers which caused David's face to turn slightly red.

**"Fine. You win this round, Irelia. But next time... Next time, y'hear me..."** David shook his fist, as Irelia rolled her eyes.

**"What ever you say, captain sentimental."** She said laughing, as David let out a low growl.

**"Tch... Hey, Irelia. You said you had family. What were they like?"** David asked, as the two held hands, walking through the Ionian town square, which was still slightly burned and marked from Ahri and Irelia's collision nights ago.

**"Eh... Hardly remember my mother. My father was a very strict master of the Hiten Style... My brother was a goofball, but he was a damn good swordsman. Father always seemed to value him more in training sessions..."** Irelia tilted her head back and forth, trying to recall her days of sparring with her father and brother.

Those days were the best, in her eyes. Life was simple, and there was a balance between nations. It was a very thin thread of balance, but... It worked. However, Noxus invaded Ionia, and attempted to overcome their land. The young woman shivered slightly, questioning what would have happened had her country not defeated Noxus. Her shivering stopped, as she felt David let go of her hand and place an arm around her waist. She looked over at him, and smiled slightly, thankful that he was there for her.

**"I think I met your brother... Once."** David said, as he looked to the sky. **"Zelos, right?"**

**"Yeah, that was my brother."** Irelia said, as she frowned slightly. **"Wait, why... How do you know him?"** She inquired, as David chuckled.

**"My father crafted a blade for him, ages ago as part of his "coming-of-age" celebration.**" David said, as Irelia nodded slowly.

**"I was wondering where he obtained that sword from... Hmm..?"** Irelia squinted and looked into distance, spotting Sejuani and Tormenta sitting beside one another, arms locked.

* * *

**"Get a room!"**

Tormenta and Sejuani looked up shocked, and turned towards the voice. They spotted Irelia and David, both of them plastered with a wide smirk on their faces.

**"Oi, how about you heed your own advice?"** Tormenta shot back, as David laughed.

**"Fair enough. What are you two doing here?"** Irelia asked, as Sejuani looked at Tormenta.

**"Long story. Involves a limb in pain and a stupid action of a male which shall not be named..."** Sejuani said, as Tormenta grinned.

**"She means her boar rejected her love-"** Tormenta began, as Sejuani punched him in the arm pretty hard.

**"You are such an asshole..."** Sejuani retorted, as David grinned.

**"Match made in heaven. You two done making preparations for the dance this week?"** David inquired, as his friends nodded.

**"Yeah. I've got my suit all ready, spic and span."** Tormenta said, as Sejuani nodded.

**"I've got a dress that will be ready a day before the dance. I'm prepared."** she said, as Irelia smiled.

**"Good. Hey, have either of you seen Ahri or Fiora? I want to ask them how they're doing..."** She said, as Tormenta shrugged.

**"I saw Fiora and Ossarian meander towards the artisan's corner of Ionia. As for Ahri... I believe her and her friendo, Mr. Kevin, wandered off towards a forest. Though I have no idea why..."** He said, as he looked towards the Artisan's corner. **"Honestly, we're here for finding fancy attire, not... looking for weapons."** He said, as Sejuani coughed.

**"Didn't you want to take a look at the various firearms near the smithy..?"** Sejuani put in, as Tormenta put a finger to her mouth.

**"Shhhhhh. Hush little Sejuani, don't say a word..."** He said grinning, as David rolled his eyes and laughed.

**"I could introduce you to my father, if you'd like. My father runs a blacksmithy, so you might enjoy talking to him about certain aspects..."** David said, trailing off purposely as Tormenta's eyes lit up.

**"Who are you, and why have you not told me this before?"** Tormenta laughed, as he slapped David on the back. **"We'll talk with your father another time. Right now, we should meet back at the portals. Though, I would like to know where those two other lovebirds wandered off to..."** He said thoughtfully, as he stood up and held out a hand for Sejuani.

Sejuani took Tormenta's hand, and stood up as the two of them stood there for a few moments, looking into the other's eyes... As David and Irelia pushed Tormenta and Sejuani's heads together, respectfully. The two smacked into each other, and awkwardly kissed as Sejuani blinked in surprise. She lifted her middle finger towards Irelia, who rolled her eyes, while Tormenta gave David a thumbs up. David simply grinned, as the two stopped kissing.

**"I'm going to kill you, Irelia. I know where you sleep..."** Sejuani said, as Tormenta brofisted David.

**"Well played, Mr. Firebrand, well played. It would seem the ball is now in my court... Heh, let's head back to the portals. I'm sure Fiora, Ossarian, Kevin and Ahri are awaiting us..." **Tormenta said, with a sly smirk on his face.

* * *

ALSO. I was about to post this chapter... Then I decided to take a look at the reviews again. Oh, goodness, so many questions to answer this time around.

First; about the OP on Kevin's scaling? It's like most first week champs; really strong so then people buy them... ... and then they get nerfed. Slightly. Sorta. ... Ish. Don't judge my desire for OP. xD

Secondly; You hatin' on my Syndra bro!? xD Nah. That will get explained a little bit more in a later chapter (What chapter exactly? I'm not sure yet.) when I finally get around to writing more. Seriously, if it's not midterms, It's essays.

Thirdly; I wish I could tell you more about the CharxChar relationships. However, at this point, I have been getting alot of mixed reviews from some people I've asked for advice (on who ends up with who, or if anyone even lives)... But, yeah. I will tell you this. There is going to be jealous rage and there will be a heartbreaking finale. And the ending is coming soon. I'd like to keep the fanfic going, but you said it perfectly. I am running out of steam and ideas here. I'm trying my best but... It might just be time to pack 'er up, and start anew. And after the end of the second part of the chapter, there will be no more peace.

Anyway, TheIneffableOne, thanks for the feedback (and also, thanks to the others who have also left feedback) and I'm hoping that answers your questions. If anyone has any questions, feel free to shoot me a PM or leave it in the comments, and I will make an attempt to address them the best I can in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 8 - Pt 2

**-A.N.;** Well, happy "Let's just set our clocks back an hour and freak around with everyone's sleep schedule!" day! :D So, yeah, few quick notes (paragraphs) to point out before the story is yours to read, dear readers.

1. So, as you've noticed, the updates are coming out slower and slower. Well, they're about to come out as slow as molasses. I've got four term papers due over the course of late november, worth upwards of 40% of my final mark. So, I don't know about you folks, but I'd rather not fail my first year/first term at university because I was too busy writing a fanfiction (I should get bonus marks in History for this... I am writing a bit about the history of league. xD)

2. So, yeah. Character personalities. Those may, or may not, change as the story winds down. Why? Well, let's be realistic here. No one stays the same their entire lives, and war is a pretty influential time for personalities. Some characters might change for the worse, and some for the better.

3. I really need to rename this to A.P, instead of A.N. ... These are no longer notes, these are stories in themselves. xD Anyway, without further delay, enjoy the newest chapter.

3.5 - I lied. This chapter also focuses on Fiora, Ahri, and my two OCs, Ossarian and Kevin for the entirety of it. There is a bit of plot, but it'll be covered again in Ch. 9, if you'd like to consider this one optional. Your choice!

* * *

**= The Night That We Met: Part 2 =**

**"Poor form!"** Fiora called out, as Ossarian deflected her lunge with a backhand from his stoned gauntlet. He lunged at Fiora, clumsily punching out towards her as she stepped back and lunged at the man again. The two of them had sparred for the past half hour, as they were getting mildly nervous about the upcoming dance.

**"Hrm!"** Ossarian grunted, as he pushed the rapier down this time, and held an orb that was a mixture of fire and darkness in front of Fiora's face. **"I believe that is what the summoners call... "Good Game"? Is that the proper term for this?"** He asked, as Fiora chuckled, and kissed his cheek.

**"Not quite, Ossarian. You let your guard down."** Fiora stated, as Ossarian frowned.

**"How..?"** Ossarian asked, as Fiora swung her body backwards, simultaneously pushing Ossarian's hand that held the strange coloured orb away from her. She then dropped her Rapier, and drew the main gauche from her back, and pressed it against Ossarian's neck.

**"Ossarian, you know as well as I do. The fight is never over until the opponent is either dead or surrenders."** Fiora said, as Ossarian sighed deeply.

**"... At least I did better than the usual sparring matches with you."** He stated with a tone of depression.

**" You still did well, Ossarian. It is good to know that you can have excellent tactics as well as excellent armor. And besides, when was the last time an opponent fought me for over a few moments, let alone a half an hour?"** She complimented, as Ossarian smiled.

**"Thank you, Lady Fiora. You grace me with your compliments."** He said, as he looked down the road, losing himself in thought. Fiora tilted her head and then shook it slowly.

**"Ossarian, please. Make an attempt to focus on our conversation for a change instead of worrying about other things. I do hate that you constantly fall off topic..."** Fiora said, as Ossarian gently wrapped his arms around Fiora.

**"I can't help it. I'm worried. We've heard and seen nothing from Noxian forces, as well as none of those that originated from the Void. I worry that Malzahar may be growing his forces as we meander around, wasting our time away..."** He said, as his voice began to trail off. Fiora placed a hand on his cheek, and pushed his cheek so his face turned to hers.

**"Enough, Ossarian. There is little we can do without evidence. Believe me had I proper evidence, I would take matters up with Prince Jarvan, Queen Ashe, King Tryndamere and Lady Karma. However, as it stands, we only have the attack on Kevin in the prison cells. That is all we can go from."** She said, as Ossarian frowned slightly.

**"Bah. I hate when you're right about matters like these. Still, that attack has me thinking..."** Ossarian said, thoughtfully, as Fiora looked at him.

**"Ossarian?"** She asked, as Ossarian's eyes widened.

**"There may be more to that attack on Kevin than we initially thought. Same with the one against myself and David."** He said, slamming his right fist into the palm of his gauntleted hand.

**"What do you mean?"** Fiora asked, sheathing her Rapier as Ossarian looked around.

**"Why was Darius, out of all people, within the Prison Cells... Exactly as Kevin was there? It's interesting. Darius is an Executioner, similar to his brother..."** Ossarian trailed off, hoping Fiora would pick up on his thoughts.

**"An Executioner... You don't mean he was sent there to execute Malzahar?"** Fiora said increduiously, as Ossarian nodded.

**"I do. It would be like the Disappearance of General De Couteau, Katarina and Cassiopeia's father, as well as Talon's master. If Malzahar was executed, he would either die or fade out to the void, only to be reborn elsewhere. As well, who would be able to declare who executed Malzahar? Draven? Darius? Perhaps Kassadin had enough of his presence. Maybe Kha'zix thought failure was unacceptable. Perhaps Kog'maw or Cho'gath was hungry? There would be no evidence, save for a nonexistent body..."** Ossarian concluded, as Fiora's eyes widened.

**"Then Kevin being down in those cells..."** She began, as Ossarian turned to the wall, that was eclipsed by a shadow.

**"Was purely luck and coincidence. Had he not gone when he did, I am certain Malzahar and Kevin would have both died. And that would have been unfortunate, wouldn't it... Talon?"** Ossarian called out to the shadows, as the Noxian Assassin appeared on a vendor's stall above him.

**"Heh. Well done, Ossarian. It would seem your eye sight is as sharp as your judgement."** Talon said, as Fiora looked up at Talon.

**"You! What are you doing here!?"** Fiora cried out, as Talon held up a hand.

**"I care not about the Noxus and Demacia hatred. It as I have told Summoners and Champions alike; I care not for allegiances. I am here of my will, and at the wishing of Katarina and Cassiopeia De Couteau. I have information for you, if you are willing to discuss matters with an "enemy"."** Talon said, holding up two envelopes. Ossarian scowled at the envelopes and then at Talon.

**"Hrm. Very well. What do you wish to know?"** Ossarian said, as Fiora punched his armored shoulder.

**"Idiot! We shall not consort with a Noxian!**" She declared, as Ossarian sent a glare that silenced her.

**"Fiora, I love you. But, by the Gods woman, will you truly allow your hatred for Noxus cloud your judgement?! Does the trust of your comrades and friends mean nothing!?"** Ossarian proclaimed, as Fiora frowned.

**"Are you kidding me? There are people who actually trust this... Scum?"** Fiora muttered, as Ossarian snorted at that.

**"I know for a fact that David, Tormenta and Kevin all trust him. You understand what that means, yes?"** Ossarian asked, as Talon raised an eyebrow.

**"Hrm. Your friends are more foolish than I first contemplated. No matter, I could not care less if your friends trust me or not."** Talon stated simply.

**"So you say, but your facial expression has softened ever so slightly, Talon. You cannot hide the fact that those three trusting you means something. But I digress. What do you wish to know about?" **Ossarian asked Talon, as Talon chuckled.

**"Would the two of you, along with the rest of your ragtag band of companions, care to join myself, Katarina and Cassiopeia in an Alliance?" **Talon offered, as Fiora spat on the ground at the offer. Ossarian looked back at Fiora, then back to Talon.

**"Alliance?"** Ossarian asked, as Talon nodded.

**"Yes. We are seeking members to take up arms against General Swain and The Prophet of the Void, Malzahar. We are fully aware of the General's plans." **Talon concluded, as Fiora took a step towards Talon.

**"I will never accept the aid of a Noxian scumbag such as yourself!"** She shouted, as Talon smirked.

**"I said the same thing to General De Couteau when I first met him."** Talon said. **"Look how that ended up. I will give you both time to talk with your friends, and discuss the matter."** Talon muttered, hurling the two envelops like shurikens at Ossarian and Fiora. The envelopes flew towards the ground, and gracefully glided along the ground, falling just short of Ossarian's feet. Talon stepped back into the shadows where he first came from, vanishing from the scene, leaving Ossarian and Fiora slightly baffled.

**"That... That idiot! Does he truly think that Demacia shall work hand in hand with Noxus, just to remove one threat from the world!?"**Fiora said, as Ossarian nodded.

**"It would be the first step in ending this century long conflict, if only temporarily. Regardless, we have some new information to read up on anyway."** Ossarian said, as he knelt and picked up the first envelope, opening it...

* * *

**"I'm starting to lose faith in Fiora... There's only two days left to the dance. All the good men will have been taken by now..!"** Ahri cried out.

Kevin sat down against the base of a large apple tree. Ahri was prancing around the forest where the two of them had first met, eight years ago. She had been going on about Jayce since she found Kevin at the outskirts of town, and Kevin merely smiled and went along with it. He didn't have the heart to dash her hopes and dreams so ruthlessly by asking her out. She knew Fiora was going to find her a date, but she had no idea who. What Kevin didn't notice, or perhaps care about, was that Ahri was shooting him glances occasionally to watch his facial expression. In truth, she partially wanted to be with Kevin on the night of the dance, but her heart still ached for David, especially since it was the first time that she had been put out of the dating picture; not the other way around.

**"Hey, you just need to have faith in Fiora. I'm certain she'll get Jayce to ask you out..."** Kevin tried to comfort his friend, as Ahri shook her head.

**"But I need someone of higher class, who isn't already likely dating someone! I need him to make David jealous!"** Ahri said, rubbing her hands together jokingly, with an evil smirk as if she was plotting something nefarious. Kevin planted his face into the palm of one of his hands, and sighed deeply.

**"So, you're just using your date as a way of making David so jealous, he'll dump Irelia? I thought you were better than that."** Kevin asked, slightly hurt that Ahri seemingly viewed men as just "toys". Is that how she had felt about David as well?

**"Honestly, no. I didn't mean it like that! I was kidding..."** She said, taking a seat against the tree with Kevin. She rested her arms on her knees, and planted her face into her arms. Kevin gently patted Ahri's shoulder.

**"Didn't sound like a joke to me..." **He muttered, a bit bitterly.

**"It was!"** Ahri protested, as she shook her head again. **"Never mind. Hey, speaking of dates for the dance, do you have one yet?" **

**"No. I hadn't really planned on going... After all, the only one I really want to ask is too interested in someone else to even shoot me a passing glance." **Kevin replied, as Ahri tilted her head in Kevin's direction, so that she could look at him.

**"What woman would be dumb enough not to say "yes" to you, if you asked her to dance? I'm sure if you keep trying, she'll realize just how much you actually care about her."** Ahri said with a smile, as Kevin shook his head.

**"I can't. Like I said, she has her head too far up in the clouds to realize that I'm infatuated with her and she has a huge crush over a different guy. Maybe she'll realize one day. But whatever, no skin off my back."** Kevin said, laughing mirthlessly. Ahri frowned, as she wrapped a tail around Kevin, trying to comfort the guy who had comforted her.

**"Keep trying. I'm certain she'll notice. Is it Katarina?"** Ahri asked, as Kevin shook his head.

**"Sona?"** She asked, as her ears perked up.

Again, another head shake.

**"... Going out on a limb on this one. Syndra."** Ahri said with a smile. She was starting to enjoy this little guessing game.

A deep sigh, followed by another head shake.

**"Well, if it's not one of those three... Ooh! I know! Give me a hint?"** Ahri asked, as Kevin shot her a glare.

**"We're not playing 20 Questions."** Kevin said.

**"Hey, you owe me. You made me feel guilty when I was joking." **She replied, as she narrowed her eyes.

**"Fine, fine... An I. Her name has an I in it."** Kevin said, as Ahri rubbed her chin.

**"... Anivia."** she guessed.

**"Not even close. Try again."**

**"Caitlyn?"** Another guess.

**"I'd prefer if she kept the fuzzy cuffs at home."**

**"Cassiope-"** Ahri's voice was cut off by Kevin holding up his hand.

**"I like my girls exotic, but not THAT exotic..."**

**"What's that blue haired summoner... Emilia?"**

**"Forbidden from seeing her by her father. I'm not worth her time, according to him."** Kevin shrugged, as Ahri frowned.

**"Just who the hell does he think he is to say that about you!? Hmph! Uhm... Diana?"** Ahri took another guess.

**"I like my women with a bit more... Friendly. And not so obsessed with the moon. Honestly, she puts Warwick to shame, and he's a werewolf."**

**"I hate werewolves. Well, just wolves in general. They hunt foxes, y'know. ... Uhm. Leona?" **Ahri asked jokingly, as Kevin gave her a glance that virtually said "... You stupid?"

**"... Really. Really? Leona doesn't even have an I in it!"**

**"Hey, I'm trying here!"** Ahri protested. **"Uh... Irelia?"**

**"David would kill my first-born, if I ever lived long enough to see him or her."**

**"Sejuani."**

**"Tormenta would torch me to a crisp."**

**"Fiora?"**

**"She would slice me. Ossarian would punch out what remains."**

**"Sarah Fortune? Erm, Miss Fortune?"**

**"... Ahri."**

Ahri was too busy lost in thought to hear Kevin call her name. The brown-haired champion shook his head, as he looked up and down at Ahri. Was this how David felt about Irelia? Standing... Rather, sitting beside a beautiful figure and not being able to properly explain yourself? He shrugged slightly, as he looked away. He did technically reveal the name, so it wasn't his problem if Ahri didn't hear it.

However, Ahri did hear Kevin. However, she didn't assume that he meant her. She had seen him and Katarina making out only a few days prior to this, and despite comments from her fellow champions, she refused to accept that Kevin had dropped down low enough to be with Katarina. Was that jealousy talking though? Why would it be? Ahri blinked and looked at her light green orb, slightly confused. Perhaps in the past, she had just treated everyone as toys for her to play with, until they exhausted their uses. Then, like a dirty rag, she would toss them aside or slaughter them to consume their souls. There was one battle she had gotten herself into, where she had nearly died... That battle was against Akali, the Fist of the Shadow, and Irelia, the Will of the Blades...

* * *

_*Flashback*_

**"... Are you done running, Fox? How you have lived this long, consuming the souls of the innocent... I can never forgive you for that. The Balance and Order of the world demands recompense, and your life shall fulfill that desire, such as souls have sated yours."** Akali said, with finality. She readied her kamas. The silver haired woman to her left... She wasn't even holding her sword! It levitated beside her, guided by her graceful hand motions. Ahri backed up slowly, slightly frightened for her life.

It was almost a year ago that this happened. Ahri was just first getting used to the world in her human figure. Was it her fault that some men had perverse desires and Ahri defended herself by killing them? Was that the charges that this figure, clad in revealing green clothes, had called out against her? The rain poured down hard around the three female figures. Ahri was hardly able to see the other two women who had confronted her, but she was certain they could see her with ease. She kept stepping back, clutching her orb for dear life. She gasped and slipped on a puddle of mud, tumbling into the mud. Within a second, the figure in green leaped on her. She had her Kamas planted against Ahri's neck, ready to execute her.

**"... Have you any final words, Soulstealer?"** The woman with silver hair asked. She didn't feel right about executing this girl. She was aware her innocence could be just a simple ruse, and a ruse that worked exceptionally well at that. However, no ruse would be *this* convincing. Was this girl truly innocent to the ways and customs of this world?** [Someone... Anyone... Please. Intervene... Save her life... Grant her a second chance at living.]** Irelia pleaded mentally. She knew she couldn't act against Akali, without risking the wrath of the Kinkou. Though Shen did value Irelia's talents on the field, she knew he would cut her down without a second thought if she opposed them. Akali smiled coldly behind her mask.

**"W-Why do I have to die?! This isn't fair!"** Ahri shouted, as Akali backhanded her.

"Fair!? You call stealing the souls of the innocent through your charms and acts fair!? Do you feel as if your actions are truly that can be justified!" Akali shouted, enraged for the second time in her life. She rarely lost her temper, and if she did, it was because the one infringing upon the Balance was ignorant, even to the end. This was one of those moments. She couldn't believe the stupidity of the woman who appeared to be a fox in front of her. The woman had used a sultry appearance to beguile males and females alike, and murder them while robbing them blind when they fell for her charms. Akali would see this monstrosity dead on this day, and nothing would stop her.

**"Akali. At least give her a painless death."** Irelia protested, as Akali looked over at her partner. The two had been asked to work together, as a sign of co-operation and respect for both Lady Karma and the Order of the Kinkou. Karma herself had not wanted Irelia to kill someone she deemed worthy of a second chance, and as such, Karma had asked her friend and retainer to grant the target in question a painless death if it was possible. Akali narrowed her eyes and nodded.

**"I was going to cut her tails off, one by one, as retribution for the fallen. But if you insist..."** Akali said, as she picked up Ahri's head by her ears, and slammed her head into the muddy ground hard. Ahri felt herself losing consciousness. She had battled with Akali and Irelia all the way up the dirt path, trying to lose her pursuers in the rain. That plan had backfired, and she had soon found herself pushed against a rocky area. Irelia shook her head slightly, and looked away.

**"May you rest in peace, like the others you have slain."** Irelia said, as Akali gripped her kamas, about to draw them across Ahri's neck...

... As a barrage of Lightning bolts rained down around Irelia and Akali. The Fist of the Shadow jumped back, and looked up to her attacker on the cliff. The man had leaped off, and landed beside Ahri. With a slight smile, he kissed her muddied cheek and smiled. **"Such a beautiful and innocent figure. And you two would shed her blood? The blood of a newborn in this world? Truly, who is the real monster here?! Her, or yourselves?!" **The man called out. Ahri managed to catch a glimpse of the man who was watching over her. He was wearing a white dress shirt, and held a Katana in his right hand. In his left was a rune of Electricity.

**"Do not worry, Newborn. Even if everyone else in the world doubts you, you are still human. You show signs of guilt and remorse. Hell, you're more human than I am..." **The man said, as he knelt, and gently put a hand on her cheek. With a gentle smile, the man brushed the mud from Ahri's cheek, and turned back to Irelia and Akali once more. **"... Do not make me shed your blood, because you chose to harm the one I wish to protect." **

**"Protect?! You would protect her!?" **Akali protested, as Irelia held an arm out in front of Akali.

**"Noble Knight, I shall take up arms against you. You wish to protect the woman behind you? She is guilty of crimes unimaginable to you. She is a criminal in the worst sense, as she has stolen the lives of innocent folk. Will you still defend her?"** Irelia asked, as the man nodded.

**"Yes. Perhaps she is a criminal, for stealing the lives and souls of those that were innocent. But I truly do not feel she deserves death. I will protect her, as I am now. And I will keep on protecting her, no matter the cost." **The man stated defiantly, as he charged at Irelia.

What happened next was a mystery to Ahri, as she blacked out before she could see the winner of the battle. What she did know, however, was that the man must have won in one way or another, for she was still alive...

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

**" "For the Eyes of Malzahar, The Prophet of the Void, only." "** Ossarian began, as he looked at Fiora.

**"I would wager that's General Swain's writing... Read it. My curiousity is piqued from this."** Fiora stated, as Ossarian's eyes scrolled over the letter.

**"To Malzahar; Greetings, Malzahar. Though we have not talked much in person, my name is Jericho Swain. Perhaps you know of me in and out of our battles. I am the General of the Noxian Army, with the Blood Brothers, Darius and Draven, at my side. I write to you, proposing an Alliance. I am certain you are aware that the power of the summoners is waning. Slowly but surely, Summoners are losing their control over us. They are unable to keep connected with us in debates, we are sent to our demise... And the such. I understand you wish to bring about an end to the reign of the summoners, through the help of the Void and your fellow Void comrades, Kog'maw, Kha'zix, Cho'gath and Kassadin. I am aware that Kassadin has turned you down on many occasions, and may rally against you should the time come for the Void to overrun the world as we know it. I extend a treaty of peace to you; my Noxian warriors shall join forces with your comrades of the Void, and we shall topple Demacia first, then topple the world. You may question why I choose Demacia. Simple. Not only are they the enemies of Noxus, but they are also made out to be a Shining Paragon of the world, seemingly moral and just to the bitter end. I wish to show the world that "Good" does not always defeat "Evil" through a classic display of overwhelming force. I eagerly await your reply, and I do hope that you will accept this proposal of alliance.**

**~ Jericho Swain."** Ossarian finished, as Fiora clenched her fist.

**"How DARE he?! He dares to undermine the League, and then destroy Demacia!? I will not tolorate such an act! Come, Ossarian, we must report this to Prince Jarvan IV immediately!"** Fiora said, as Ossarian shook his head.

**"No. First, we show this to David, Irelia, Sejuani, Tormenta, Kevin and Ahri. THEN we make a move. I will not just simply turn over a letter to Jarvan because one person feels it would be the best to do."** Ossarian said, as Fiora frowned.

**"Why would you not tell Jarvan about such an act? It is his Kingdom under attack.. My country!"** Fiora protested, as Ossarian held up a hand.

**"Think about it. Do you think that Swain would not have a spy within the Demacian kingdom that can overhear discussions with his Majesty? Now, Fiora. I will make it known to him, but only when there is no possibly of Noxus finding out about this letter. Think about it. A spy hears Jarvan discussing this. Malzahar and Swain consort about who could have obtained the letters. There are two very lithe assassins within the Noxian army; Katarina and Talon. The blame would immediately fall to one of them, if not both of them. Swain would then have a perfect opportunity to crush the rebellion without a second thought..."** Ossarian explained, as Fiora nodded slowly.

**"Fair point. I concide this round, but..."** Fiora began, as Ossarian put a gauntleted finger to her lips.

**"We'll tell Jarvan, I promise. But not any time soon, alright? Not until I can be sure that the secret can be contained."** Ossarian said, as Fiora reluctantly sighed.

**"Very well... Read the second letter, Ossarian. I wish to see what that one contains as well..."** Fiora said curiously, as Ossarian ripped over the envelope.

**"This isn't a letter... These are cheques."** Ossarian said, as Fiora frowned.

**"For what?"** She asked, as Ossarian looked at her.

**"Funding for the Black Rose organization, as well as various bills that Swain has paid off... Ranging around $50,000~$100,000 total... Nothing costs that much, except for Mercenary work and assassinations..."** Ossarian pondered, as he blinked, looking at the date of the last cheque. **"The last cheque was dated... Yesterday. It was addressed to Leblanc..? There is another piece of paper here... Orders. Orders on who to kill..."** Ossarian said, looking over at Fiora.

**"Who does it order to kill?"** Fiora murmured, feeling that she already knew the answer...

**"David Firebrand."** Ossarian stated, as Fiora frowned.

**"Why would he be targeted? He is nothing more than a simple summoner..."** Fiora muttered, as Ossarian shook his head.

**"True, but you know how quickly he has made friends around here. People are naturally attracted to him, and he doesn't even realize it... Not to mention he is of Ionian descent. If Leblanc, and humor me on this, were to make herself appear to be someone of Demacian origin... Such as Lux or Shyvana, no one would know the difference. We need to find him, now!"** Ossarian said quietly, as the duo took off in a quick sprint towards the portals...

* * *

Ahri screamed and opened her eyes. She found herself clutching something soft, and looked up and down what she was grabbing. It was a white dress shirt, that looked like it had been drenched by a torrent of water. She suddenly realized that she felt two arms holding her tightly, as her nine tails were around Kevin, pressing him against her. He gently stroked her hair, as she hiccupped, and began to cry again. She had been so close to death... So close to never understanding what humanity really was, and a stranger saved her life. She never had the chance to properly thank the figure, and she thought she never would.

**"Hey, shh. Shh... It's alright Ahri, you're safe... Nothing can hurt you right now."** Kevin said, as Ahri hugged him tightly, without realizing it.

**"*Hic* I hate that memory... So much..."** She said, as her voice broke from how badly she was crying.

**"What happened? You were alright one moment... And then next thing I know, you're clamping onto me for dear life, burying your head into my chest, and sobbing uncontrollably."** Kevin said, as Ahri looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.

**"It was the first time I met Akali and Irelia... They... *hic* they were sent to kill me, because I didn't know that it was truly wrong to kill another being and take their soul... S-someone saved me from being executed with a shower of lightning bolts... And I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay him... For the longest time, I thought it was Kennen or Ryze that had saved me... It's funny though... No matter what I do, it seems someone is always watching over me..."** Ahri said, smiling slightly. Kevin laughed slightly at that. It was strange. The two of them felt pretty close to each other, but so distant from one another.

**"... Always... Watching over you, huh..?" **Kevin asked, as he smiled to himself. He tried to stand up and to his surprise, Ahri's tails refused to budge. **"C'mon, foxy lady. We need to get going, before someone catches us like this."**

**"I know it's selfish to ask... But right now, can we just stay like this? I feel... really secure and at peace in this forest..."** Ahri said, as Kevin frowned slightly.

**"Then do you really need me, if this forest makes you feel at peace?" **Kevin asked, as Ahri looked into his eyes.

**"It's not just the forest that makes me feel secure... It's..." **She began, but stopped mid-sentance.

**"Ahri, I..."** Kevin began, as Ahri covered his mouth with a tail.

**"Just be quiet, for once in your life, alright? It's just us out here... So please. Can we just... enjoy this moment?"** Ahri asked in an unusually soft voice. Was she shy? Kevin pushed the tail away from his face, and placed his hands on Ahri's shoulders.

**"Don't. This isn't what you really want, Ahri..."** Kevin said, as she leaned in close to his face.

**"I think it is... After all, I know what I desire." **She said, going in for a kiss, as Kevin blew a gust of wind into her ears. Without a second thought, Ahri's tails let go of Kevin and she rolled back, writhing on the ground.

**"You're soooooo mean!"** She shouted, as Kevin laughed.

**"I try. And don't pull that card on me, you were going to do the same to me."** Kevin said, as he walked over and held out a hand. Ahri looked away bashfully, as Kevin smiled. **"Busted. Now come on. Let's get going. We should reunite with David and them."** He stated, as Ahri shook her head.

**"Not yet... Please?"** She asked, grabbing his hand.

**"Why not?"** He asked, as Ahri looked away, her face turning slightly red.

**"Because..."** She began. It was hard to explain it. David had made her feel like a human almost a week ago now, for the first time since... Well... Ever. She knew she could somewhat talk with her fellow champions, like Janna and Riven... Even Master Yi and Jax often offered her insight on what to do next. But she had never found the true meaning of humanity. She was still looking for the meaning... But being around Kevin, she felt a true peace of mind. Is this what Irelia and Fiora felt around David and Ossarian?

**"Because what, my darling fox?"** A female voice asked. Kevin spun around, and saw the Dark Sovereign, Syndra, looking down on them. She smiled, and waved to the two. Kevin immediately put his other hand on the handle of his Katana, as Syndra shook her head.

**"Now, now, Kevin. Calm yourself. I'm here out of peace and goodwill. ... Well, to that, and to petition your aid for a rebellion."** She asked, as the brown-haired swordsman frowned.

**"A Rebellion? Do tell, my good Soverign."** Kevin said coldly, as he helped Ahri stand up, and took a battle stance in front of her.

**"Not even a day goes by, and the heartbroken fox is already charming her way into the pants of another male. Cute."** Syndra said, with a hint of spite. Ahri stuck her tongue out and wrapped her arms around Kevin's waist.

**"I'm not charming my way into anything, thank you very much! I do care about him deeply! Besides, someone seems J-e-a-l-o-u-s."** Ahri protested, as Syndra raised her eyebrows.

**"Which is why you chose David, Jayce, Ezreal, Garen... And who else, before him? While stating the same things..?"** Syndra replied, as Kevin tilted his head and sighed.

**"Enough, you two. Syndra, the concern for MY personal relationship status is cute. But I judge who I want to be with. Not you. What did you come here to tell me**?" Kevin asks, causing an awkward silence between Syndra and Ahri.

**"Just remember... Never trust a Deciever, Kevin. I have come to ask if you will give your aid to myself, Katarina De Couteau, Cassiopeia De Couteau and Talon. We are striking back against General Jericho Swain, for the sake of a brighter future for Noxus. Not only that, but to rid the world of an oncoming threat."** Syndra states, as Kevin frowns.

**" "Oncoming threat", huh? Do you mean Malzahar's imminent voidling invasion? Cause I really don't fear his voidli-"** Kevin begin as Syndra shook her head.

**"I do not mean JUST voidlings. I mean the noxians that follow Swain's ideology and MANY remnants from the Void. Not only them, but Zaun will side with Noxus as well. I'm certain you understand what that means."** Syndra said, as Kevin's fists began to shake. Zaun was home to one champion in particular that he absolutely hated: Singed. Singed was a ruthless man, believing only in experiment results at any cost possible. This also included using himself as a test subject. It was because of Singed that one of his closest allies and one of the few warriors he sparred with, Master Yi, lost his village to the madness.

**"Zaun, Noxus and the Void huh? Three great "evils" of the world banding together... Heh. Always trouble."** Kevin muttered, imitating Graves' accent for the last few words as he nodded. **"Alright. I don't know what I'll be able to do, but you have my entire support. I'm certain the rest of my friends that I hang out with will join forces as well. Pray tell, Syndra, why the sudden rebellion against Swain? Did you not ally yourself with him?"** Kevin asked incredulously, as Syndra shrugged.

**"He promised me knowledge and power beyond all belief. I agreed to it, and I joined forces with him for the sake of Knowledge... However, Katarina approached me sometime after I attacked Tormenta, yourself and David a few days ago. She forewarned me that Swain may make promises, but he does not deliver. Rather, he kills off those he owes a "Debt" to, as to remove all ties and traces to himself. I enjoy living, personally. It is the reason why I joined the League of Legends, and left my home village. Besides. This way, I get to play with you all for a little bit longer."** Syndra stated, as Kevin nodded slowly.

**"Alright, fair enough. Find Tormenta, David and the rest. Let them know what's going on. Alright?"** Kevin told Syndra, as Syndra smiled warmly.

**"There is no need. As we speak, Talon is meeting with two of your friends, telling them similar things to what I am telling you two. Besides. You just want to spend more time with the Fox."** Syndra said, with a joking tone as she faded out into the darkness.

**"... Whatever you say, bosslady."** Kevin muttered dryly, as he looked at his foxy companion. **"Right, we should get going back to the town. Man, why is it that peace can never last...?"** Kevin muttered, as Ahri smiled slightly.

**"It wouldn't be fun if nothing happened..."** Her voice trailed off, as she began to sprint back towards the town. Kevin sighed, and shrugged his arms in defeat.

**"That's... One way of putting it."** He said aloud, as a single thought rang in the back of his mind. **[... Why do I get the nasty feeling she's going to jump at any chance to win David over from Irelia? Bah, I'm thinking of childish drama at an important time like this...]**

* * *

Also, one last closing point; Thank you to DevilTriggerBrownie (You overpowered brownie that kills demons, you.) for suggesting I just do as Mund- I please over the course of the day. I finally took that advice to heart yesterday, and did absolutely nothing but my daily routine. And yeah, after a saturday of taking my mind off of the fanfic, I realized that there's a lot I could edit, and there's still a fair bit I can work with. So thanks a lot. :D


	11. Ossarian and Tormenta's Biography

**-A.N.** Well, that took a little while to design this. You guys will have to forgive me, as this is just another "filler" chapter, until I can find time to properly write the next chapter. I figure it wouldn't hurt to toss some info out about the other two main OCs in the story; Tormenta De Orion and Ossarian. So yeah, expect the next chapter out sometime next week, or the week after that, depending on when I have time to work on it. Curse you, college...

~ Tobilas Dawnseeker

* * *

"Father?" Milia walked into her father's room for the first time since herself and her father had the arguement about Kevin. Her father had requested that she obtain information on the two other new champions, Tormenta and Ossarian, as someone in the records department had been slacking off, and neglected to obtain their information.

"Ah, Emilia. There you are. Set them down on my desk, right in front of the recent match stats." Milia's father pat the desk space that he referred to, as Milia set the papers down wordlessly, and turned her back to leave the room, without saying anything. Her father picked up the papers and allowed his eyes to scan over them, as he looked up at the space in front of him, expecting to see his daughter. Instead, he found only empty air, as Milia had left the room surprisingly fast.

"Takes after her mother, that one... Hrm... Let's see..." The elderly man said, as he began to properly read the two stories.

* * *

**Name:** Tormenta De Orion

**Age:** 23

**Origin of Birth:** Piltover, currently resides in Frejlord.

**Champion or Summoner:** Champion

**Likes:** Eating his nachos, pranking the League with Kevin, not having Tryndamere eating his nachos.

**Dislikes:** Tryndamere eating his nachos, Noxus (less so towards Riven, especially towards Darius), taking things seriously.

**Favorite Champion Ability:** Lightning Strike

**Preferred Role:** Attack Damage Jungler, Attack Damage Top

**People he likes:** Jayce, Caitlyn, Heimerdinger, Riven, Blitzcrank, David, Ossarian, Kevin, Sejuani, Gangplank, Pantheon, Irelia, Ashe, and (begrudgingly) Tryndamere.

**People he dislikes:** Shaco, Udyr, Darius, Draven, Master Yi, Teemo.

**Abilities:**

**Passive:** Good Offense, Greater Defense: Tormenta converts 10% of his total AD into bonus Armor.

**Q:** Lightning Strike - Tormenta empowers the pommel of his spear with electricity and smashes into his opponent, stunning them for 1.25 seconds and also resets the auto attack timer. Deals 35, 60, 85, 110, 135 + (.3 Bonus Attack Damage).

**W:** Ember Storm - Tormenta spins his spear over his head, and sends off a flurry of flames and sparks around him in a small AoE. Deals 20, 35, 50, 65, 80 Magic Damage + (.3 Attack Damage) + (.25 Ability Power)

**E:** Molten Spear - Tormenta takes aim at a single foe, and hurls a spear, imbued with the element of fire, at them. The spear explodes on contact, harming foes in a small area around the target. The target hit by the spear is left burning for 3 seconds, and those around the target are left burning for one second. Deals 30, 40, 50, 60, 70 Physical Damage + (.6 Bonus Attack Damage). The Burning effect deals 5, 7.5, 10, 12.5, 15 Magic damage + (.05 Attack Damage) over time.

**R:** Volcanic destruction - Tormenta recklessly charges in towards the opponent, leaving a trail of lightning as he sprints forward. He then jumps into the air, and dives down, creating a large white and red circle around himself. Any Champion caught within the circle is instantly pulled to Tormenta's location by an arched pillar of Fire. Deals 250, 350, 450 Magic Damage + (.4 Bonus Attack Damage) + (.3 Ability Power)

**Backstory:** Tormenta was an interesting fellow. He was the son of one of Piltover's best mechanics, and one of Frejlord's strongest warriors. Through his parents differences, Tormenta learned how to make some of the best weaponry the land would give him, and he learned how to use it properly. When Tormenta was 15, his father left for war against Noxus, to lend assistance to the allies of Frejlord; Demacia. Mere weeks later, Tormenta heard the fate that befell his father; death by the Hand of Noxus, Darius. Since then, Tormenta trained rigorously, day in and day out, preparing himself both mentally and physically for the day that he would slay Darius. It took him a few years, but he let go the hatred and anger he felt for Darius. He could never forgive Darius, that much was certain, but he knew anger would only cloud his judgement and ruin all the effort he had placed into this.

_"I could take everything seriously... ... Or I could not, and kick your ass just as hard. Either or." ~ Tormenta_

* * *

"Hrm..." The man looked out the window behind him and sighed. What had he done wrong to cause his daughter's sudden hatred towards him? He shook his head, and leaned back in his chair. The decision he had made was for the sake of his daughter not getting caught up in a war that had nothing to do with her. He sat back up right, and picked up the third and fourth pieces of paper...

* * *

**Name:** Ossarian

**Age:** 22

**Origin of Birth:** Unknown, claims to be from the same world as Kevin.

**Champion or Summoner:** Champion

**Likes:** Serenity, being with Fiora, meditation.

**Dislikes:** Kevin and Tormenta getting into shenanigans and involving him, not being able to meditate.

Favorite Champion Ability or Summoner Spell:

**Preferred Role:** Support, Tank Top

**People he likes:** Kevin, Tormenta, David, Fiora, Irelia, Karma, Lee Sin, Master Yi, Shen, Garen, Jarvan, Riven, and Leona.

**People he dislikes:** The general noxus and zaun population.

**Abilities:**

**Passive:** Stone Wall - Ossarian has a 2,4,6,8,10, 12% (3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18) chance of reflecting 5, 7.5, 10, 12.5, 15, 17.5% of any magic damage back to his attacker. He also gains armor and magic resist (100% chance) equal to 5% of the damage taken. The ability stacks up to a maximum of 40, 60, 80 (6, 11, 16) bonus armor and magic resistance.

**Q:** Guardian's Shield - Ossarian plants his stone shield in the ground, rendering him immobile. However, Ossarian reduces the damage of piercing attacks against himself by 5,10,15,20,25%, and reduces the damage any ally would take by the same amount. The chance to reflect magic damage is doubled while the shield is planted. Ossarian cannot use any skills while his shield is active, save for his Q, which lets him draw the shield from the ground.

**W:** Dark Flame - Ossarian calls forth a jet of fire from his hands, inflicting 40, 65, 80, 95, 110 + (.6 AP) Magic Damage.

**E:** Virtuous Strike - Ossarian's next strike inflicts a bonus (.75 AP) damage. It also has a 10, 17, 24, 31, 38% chance to stun.

**R:** Unbridled Darkness - Ossarian releases the darkness within himself, causing three miniscule orbs to rotate around each hand. He can cast the ultimate six times, and hurl the orbs within a short distance to inflict 50, 75, 100 + (.45 AP) per orb. The orb also leaves a large spot in the ground, that is consumed by dark flames for 4 seconds, and deals 15, 30, 45 + (.45 AP) per second. Ossarian cannot use Guardian's Shield while his ultimate is active.

**Backstory:** Predicted to be dead at his birth, Ossarian's survivabilty to this day is a testament to his desire to protect others. When Ossarian was 18, he took on the journey to explore his homeland, to seek out treasure and weapons that could help his village defend itself from the overwhelming onslaught of the undead that constantly ravaged it's outskirts. While exploring a lost cave, he stumbled upon the armor of his forefathers, from well over 200-300 years ago. Though the armor was crude, and made of stones, Ossarian donned the armor and felt magic flowing through the cracks in the armor. However, what he didn't realize is that while the armor grants amazing power... It also grants the responsiblity of being able to bear the darkness within the armor. Years passed, and Ossarian met a young lad while he was travelling a new continent. The boy's name was Kevin Levaras, and the duo has travelled together for well over a year and a half, finding endless adventure thanks to Kevin's non-chalant attitude, much to the bemusement of Ossarian. Their latest adventure has found them within the rifts of the League, and now caught up in a war that threatens to destroy the very world they are a part of...

_"I need to find better friends... Or at the very least, some that don't feel the urge to leap into the face of danger every chance they get..." ~ Ossarian_

* * *

The chancellor took off his glasses and set them down on the desk in front of him, and chuckled a slight bit. He rather enjoyed Tormenta's antics in the league, and felt that Ossarian's "less-than-co-operative" attitude with said shenanigans made the joke that much better. Still, he couldn't play off the omnious feeling Noxus and Zaun slowly but surely growing in power, almost to the point of where it would become uncontrollable...

The chancellor bolted upright, as a sharp knock rang through the room. Moments later, Draven walked into the room, with his usual obnoxious grin plastered on his face, and two axes spinning at his sides.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone cared about your wrinkly old self enough to call me, the Glorious Draven, to execute you. Hope those pieces of paper there are your will, cause you aren't getting a chance to write one old man." Draven said confidently, as the chancellor stood up from his desk and grinned.

"Really? You think a champion of the league can overpower a Summoner? The one who gives you champions life and breath in the battlefield? Very well, I accept your challenge Draven." The chancellor replied, his voice nearly devoid of all emotion.

"Well, I've always wanted to kill a summoner anyway... Would have preferred if it was David, buuuut I'll take what I can get. Alright, let's do this, old man! I've got places to go, and people to kill!" Draven roared...


	12. Chapter 9

**A.N;** ... College paper, go away please or I repot you, Mordehueser style. So yeah, fair warning, this chapter does focus on Kevin and Ahri for about 1/3rd of it (or something like that, if not more) and I do apologize to that who read this for David/Irelia. I'm going to bring the focus (not try to, but I will force myself to) back to David and Irelia. The major supporting characters are nice and all, but they're there to be a part of the story; not have the story revolve around them. Anyway, my wandering and pointless pre-story thoughts aside, here's chapter 9. Chapter 10 should happen sometime before december, but don't expect anything major; I have two weeks to write two essays. I'm not planning on doing much outside of my essays. Oh, and I'm going to try my chapter without emboldening the speech. See how that works out.

Cheers,  
~_Tobilas Dawnseeker_

**= Chapter 9: Deception and Truth =**

"Yo, there you two are!" David called out, as he waved to Ossarian and Fiora. Ossarian gave a quick wave back, and looked around the crowd for anything out of the ordinary.

"See anything?" Ossarian whispered to Fiora, as the Duelist shook her head.

"Nothing. Keep on guard." Fiora muttered, as the two walked towards David.

"Sorry we took so long." Ossarian said, as he walked up to David, and the rest. "Fiora couldn't find a dress that she liked. I said she looked good in everything she tried on, but she didn't believe me." Ossarian shrugged, as Fiora glanced at him.

"Well, pardon me for my personal choice in clothes, Ossarian. There was nothing in my size that I rather enjoyed trying on." Fiora replied curtly, as Irelia smiled slightly.

"At least you two enjoyed your time together. Did you both find something to your liking though?" Irelia inquired, as Ossarian smiled, a bit grim though.

"We found something better. Tell me, have you seen anything out of the ordinary as of late? Perhaps unusual movements? Anyone who shouldn't belong?" Ossarian asked, as Irelia frowned.

"No... I haven't... Well, I did see Ashe a while ago... She was looking a bit paler than usual. And she had some very heavy makeup on, which was also unusual for her..." Irelia muttered, as she looked at Ossarian.

"Heavy... Makeup...?" Ossarian thought aloud.

"Something up, Big O?" Tormenta asked, as Ossarian nodded, and handed him the first envelope.

"Oooh, a note to read. I like reading." Tormenta said happily, as Sejuani rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, too bad you're illiterate..." She retorted, as Tormenta gasped.

"Well, that was rude and uncalled for! My feelings are hurt!" Tormenta said, with the utmost sarcastic tone he could muster.

"Oh, just like my back and my rump hurt because SOMEONE hit my boar on the back?" Sejuani fired back, causing Tormenta to feel a little guilty.

"Okay, that joke went too far. I'm sorry." Tormenta muttered, as Sejuani raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She inquired.

"Not a chance." Tormenta said, as Sejuani playfully punched his arm.

"Jerk." She muttered, as David made a gagging noise.

"Get a room you two." Irelia commented, smiling as Tormenta grinned.

"Maybe I will! And you're all not invited! Except Sejuani." Tormenta stated, as Sejuani rolled her eyes.  
"Like I would want to be stuck in a room with you for more than ten seconds. What does the note say?" Sejuani asked, as Tormenta unfolded the letter and glanced over it once.

"... This is a letter from Swain to Malzahar, asking for an alliance with the void..? Against the League, and the Demacia? What?" Tormenta said quietly, as Ossarian nodded.

"Our source is trustworthy. The streets are not. Come. We should make haste to a room within the League. We can discuss the events there." Ossarian urged. David frowned slightly, and folded his arms over his chest.

"Why? There's no danger out here, is there?" He thought, but had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"There is. But it comes in the form of an ally. Someone who we know, but don't. We suspect LeBlanc was sent by Swain to kill you, in the guise of an ally." Fiora stated. Her eyes were constantly monitoring her surroundings. She was wary. She had all reason to be. If there was a threat nearby, she would be ready to defend David. The bells from the nearby clock tower began to toll. It was 7 PM. They needed to make their way back now, lest they get caught out late by one of the patrols in a dormitory, and find themselves unable to talk. A single cry echoed out through the Ionian courtyard. David, Irelia, Ossarian, Tormenta, Fiora and Sejuani all immediately turned towards the cry. They saw Ashe... Or what appeared to be her. She stood in place, and suddenly fell to her knees, collapsing as if something had struck her hard from behind. David kept his sights on Ashe, hoping to see if there was a figure behind her...

* * *

_***Note: This section takes place at the same time as the start of the last section (about 6:30 PM ish.)***_

* * *

"Phew..." Kevin said, as he jogged after Ahri, who had taken a major lead over him in the run. She entered the town, and turned around, looking at Kevin with a slight smile.

"Looks like I win!~" She called out, as Kevin chuckled slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you dinner,as per the agreement. I'm going to go freaking broke after this weekend..." Kevin muttered dryly, as Ahri spun around towards Kevin, and happily hugged him.

"Oh please. You get to spend time with a pretty, charming and ever-so-humble lady. You shouldn't be complaining." She commented, as Kevin frowned.

" "Pretty and Charming". You keep telling yourself that, bosslady." Kevin retorted, as Ahri narrowed her eyes.

"If you'd like, I can show you just how 'Charm'ing I can be." Ahri said, as Kevin wrapped an arm around her.

"Please don't. It won't end well for one of us, and I'm going to be fine." He fired back, as Ahri leaned on his shoulder.

"You know, you could always do what David did..." Ahri's voice trailed off, with a bit of a flirting tone at the end.

"Not a chance in hell. Do you understand how dead I would be if Leona or Caitlyn, or both knowing my luck, caught me? Besides, I don't trust you one bit!" Kevin sputtered, as Ahri pouted and gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"But... But... But... Don't you trust me~?" She pleaded, gently pawing at Kevin's arm. Kevin narrowed his eyes, and blew in her fox ears. Within seconds, Ahri was rolling on the ground, as Kevin shook his head.

"Oh, I just know the rules of the game, and I know who I'm playing said game with." Kevin commented, as Ahri glared at him.

"Stop using my weaknesses! Jerk! And don't quote me!" She proclaimed, as she leaped off the ground and tackled Kevin. Kevin caught the fox woman, and fell back, allowing Ahri to pin him to the ground. He looked back at the base of the clock tower and caught Ashe looking around, rather nervously at that. Something was off about her, as she picked a lock on the doors at the base of the clock tower, granting access to the top of the clock tower.

"Hey, isn't that Ashe?" Kevin asked, as Ahri looked up at the doors.

"Oh hey, it is Ashe! What's she doing here..? I thought she had an important meeting in Frejlord to attend with Tryndamere today..." Ahri said, as Kevin pursed his lips and shook his head. In an instant, Ashe ran inside the clock tower.

"Let's go take a look. I think someone's playing at being Ashe." Kevin said as he stood up, gracefully picking Ahri up in a "princess" type grab by holding her back and her legs.

"P-Put me down! I can run over there myself!" Ahri protested, as Kevin rolled his eyes and jogged towards the doors.

"Right, and I'm sorry, who moves faster without needing to buy boots?" Kevin retorted, as Ahri folded her arms over her chest.

"Hmph! See if I ever save you in a game again..." She replied playfully, as Kevin kissed her cheek.

"Oh, stop complaining. You know you don't mind this." He shot back, as he broke out into a full on sprint towards the doors. Kevin managed to just get to the doors in time, as he put his foot in the doorway to stop the door from closing. Spinning around, Kevin opened the door with his back, and gently set Ahri down on the wooden floor inside of the Clock Tower.

"Wow... Is this really what the inside looks like..?" Ahri asked, as she looked around in awe. The inside of the clock tower was breathtaking, especially for two who had never seen it before. The stairs were made of delicate wood, but study enough to support multiple people walking along it. The walls were painted with the crest of Ionia, and various other drawings.

"We'll have time to explore it later. We need to find Ashe, as soon as possible." Kevin said, as he looked up the stairs, and spotted a few poles jutting out, as well as a few ladders. "My lord, did they try to make this place a freaking obstacle course...?"

"Well, if it gets too tough for you, for some gaps..." Ahri said, as she leaned on Kevin's back, "I can just carry you across..."

"You could, but that's no fun. Let's go!" Kevin shouted, as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. He looked up, and spotted Ashe looking back down on them.

"People... actually followed me up here..?" She asked, as Kevin frowned.

"I don't remember Ashe wearing such heavy makeup..." Kevin muttered. "Nor do I remember her having purple hair... Hey, you! Wait!" The voice called out, as Ashe only ran to the top faster.

"Dammit, I said wait! Why does no one ever listen!?" Kevin protested, as he began to sprint up the stairs faster. A wide gap separated Ashe and Kevin. At Kevin's feet was a strange looking sigil that reminded him of the sigil that LeBlanc used for her dashes. He looked slightly up, and caught a glimpse of a pole that was protruding from the wall. Without a second thought, he leaped out towards a pole and caught it, as Ahri tackled him across.

"Sorry Kevin, thought you weren't going to make it." Ahri said, as she made a small heart with her fingers and kissed him. Kevin rolled his eyes, and the two began to sprint up the clock tower, in a mad dash to get to the top in next to no time. Within ten minutes, the duo finally hit the top of the clock tower, only to find their mystery woman awaiting them at the top of the tower. To any others, she appeared as nothing more than the Frost Archer, Ashe. To Ahri and Kevin, she was Emilia LeBlanc, the Deceiver. She had used her mirror image to wear the attire of Ashe, while she herself confronted Ahri and Kevin.

"So... You two actually chased me up here. I must give you credit. I hadn't suspected that you two would have seen me enter the tower, much less follow me to such... lengths." LeBlanc stated, as Kevin grinned.

"What can I say? I'm attracted to trouble. Now. Tell us why you're up here, and maybe I'll pretend you didn't bother breaking a couple of Ionian rules, such as breaking and entering, impersonating a Champion of the League, trespassing on property you shouldn't be on..." Kevin said, as LeBlanc laughed.

"Do you really think I am intimidated between the two of you?! I am a master deceiver, little boy. You are nothing." She stated dryly, as she pat her mirror self's back. "Besides, you can't stop me from killing David Firebrand. I am ready to take the shot when I need to. There is nothing you can do to stop me! Nothing!" LeBlanc cried out, as Ahri looked at Kevin.

"Kevin, you don't mind if I..?" Ahri whispered in his ear, gently leaning on his shoulder. Kevin simply shrugged.

"I'll get a bit jealous that you've giving other people your affection, but... I'll get over it." Kevin replied, as LeBlanc frowned.

"What are you two discussing? There truly is nothing you can do!" LeBlanc called out, as Ahri giggled.

"See... I really do think this is quite... disgusting. Especially since I have to do something like this to a figure like you..." Ahri said, as she blew a "harmless" kiss towards LeBlanc... The Deceiver hadn't expected Ahri to try anything like that, but rather, forgot Ahri had the power to do that. The pink heart gently blew into LeBlanc's face, as she walked towards Ahri, slowly and happily. Kevin immediately capitalized on the situation, and dashed forward, driving his knee into LeBlanc's slender stomach, and followed up with a quick front flip and a vicious axe kick to her head. LeBlanc fell to the floor Ahri, Kevin and herself were standing on.

[These two... children... beating me? ME?!] LeBlanc thought in her mind, clearly pissed off with the turn of events. She snapped back to reality, and dashed back, leaving a small puff of dust where she had been seconds earlier. The Deceiver laughed heartily, as three small blue balls of fire circled around Ahri. Kevin placed a hand on the handle of his Katana, and unsheathed it as sparks trailed down the blade.

"Let's play a game." Kevin said, with a confident grin. LeBlanc raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly.

"Please, tell me the rules then." LeBlanc stated, as Ahri took three steps forward, just stepping in front of Kevin.

"If I defeat you before the tower rings, that clone doesn't fire the arrow. If I can't..." Ahri said, as LeBlanc laughed.

"Very well, I accept your rules. You have five minutes to defeat me. Prepare yourself, Ahri." LeBlanc chuckled, as Ahri smiled.

"Yes LeBlanc, let's have some REAL fun..." Ahri giggled, and her three orbs of fire dashed at LeBlanc. The magician simply swiped the orbs to the left and the right, leaving small pools of flame around her. With a laugh, LeBlanc hurled out her chain which Ahri threw her orb at, and knocked the chain to the side. "I've always hated you, you know? Always trying to do what I do best." Ahri shot, as a light blue flames began to dance around her figure.

"And what do you do best, exactly? Fail at protecting the ones you love because you take their souls? Or perhaps you fancy yourself as a seductress, praying on the hearts and the minds of the innocent and the naïve, hoping that prince charming won't fall for your body or your face, and fall for who you are..?" LeBlanc spat out, as she hurled a small yellow orb at Ahri, followed up by quickly throwing out a second purple one. The small orb slammed into Ahri's face, and sent her reeling backwards as the purple orb rocketed towards her at increased velocity. Ahri quickly hurled her orb out again, watching as her blue orb shattered LeBlanc's mimicked sigil. The Deceiver growled in anger, as Ahri jumped up and towards her, as the blue flames seemed to swell in intensity. LeBlanc met the threat head on, and dashed at Ahri, slamming into the younger fox girl. Ahri staggered back, and quickly drove her fist into LeBlanc's face, causing the Deciever to stumble back, and fall onto her back. Ahri knew one thing; if she was to beat LeBlanc, she was going to have to strike hard and fast. Time was ticking down as well; they had two minutes left to settle this debate before Ahri lost. Ahri blew another kiss towards LeBlanc, who dashed to her right and grinned, throwing her chain towards Kevin. Much to LeBlanc's despair, Kevin held up his left arm and allowed the chain to wrap around it. He pulled his left arm towards him, pulling LeBlanc to the floor, as Ahri's eyes lit up with flames of anger. This was the last straw for her; she was fine with getting herself hurt. But when someone harmed the one she loved? They weren't getting away with it; not a chance. The flames around Ahri surged to life, as Kevin chuckled to himself.

[This is exactly as planned... There's no chance of Ahri losing now.] Kevin said, as he began to lose feeling in his left arm. He forgot how tightly the chain had constricted itself around his arm, as three... no six... now NINE orbs of fire orbited around Ahri, unlike her usual three orbs for fox-fire. The Deciever stood up, a bit shaky at that, and for the first time in her life she felt true fear staring at the angry fox girl that was before her.

"LeBlanc, you have REALLY crossed the line this time..." Ahri muttered, as she dashed towards LeBlanc, dashing through LeBlanc thrice, first battering the Deceiver with a full load of twelve orbs of fire; nine from the ones that were circling her and three from her Spirit Rush. She was no longer restricted by the League; she could fight at her full potential. The second dash through LeBlanc was followed up with a vicious knee to her gut, and a nasty roundhouse kick that sent the Deceiver sprawling backwards, landing on her back. The final dash stopped just short of LeBlanc, as the three bolts still crashed into her frail body. Ahri blew LeBlanc another kiss, forcing the battered and defeated woman to stand up one last time. Ahri placed her hands on LeBlanc's shoulders and smiled cruelly.

"The game's over, Ahri. Let me go, and the clone won't fire the arrow. Would you truly like to see Ionia and Frejlord turn against each other?" LeBlanc asked weakly, as Ahri pulled her fist back. She went to punch at LeBlanc, but found her fist held in place. Red drops slowly began to trickle down her fist, then down her entire arm as she looked at what was stopping her from punching LeBlanc. There was the blood drenched hand of Kevin Levaras, who had yet to remove the chain from his arm. Very shortly after he grabbed Ahri's fist, LeBlanc finally forced the chain to dissipate, and started to slump. Ahri let go of the woman, and she fell to the ground, unconscious and battered to no end. The clone itself fell to it's knees as well and let out a strange cry.

"Y-Your arm..!" Ahri shouted, as Kevin withdrew his arm.

"Sorry. I- Hey, what are you..?!" Kevin protested as Ahri grabbed his forearm and kissed the wound.

"It's because of me that your arm..." Ahri muttered, as Kevin struggled to pull the arm away.

"Stop it. This was my fault. I could have reacted better. But I didn't. Anyway, let's head down there. I'm sure we should discuss matters with David and Irelia..." Kevin muttered, hoisting LeBlanc up onto his back.

"I can carry her..." Ahri offered, as Kevin shook his head.

"It's alright. Not the first time my arm's been hurt this badly, and it won't be the last." Kevin muttered, as the two began to descend the clock tower after a few moments of looking at the six below.

* * *

"... Kevin? Ahri too?" David muttered, as he looked up at the figures. Irelia frowned, as Fiora and Ossarian looked at each other.

"How did they get up there? That clock tower can't be accessed, except when a few officials need to make sure the clock is still working on the inside..." Irelia murmured, as Tormenta shook his head.

"Something must have happened up there." Tormenta said, nodding slowly. "Meh, we'll ask them once we all meet up back in the league. C'mon. We should make our way back." Sejuani nodded at Tormenta's suggestion. She too felt unsafe in the open, especially after watching a body just... crumple to the floor, as if someone had stopped pulling the puppet's strings. Ossarian looked at his friends, and then looked to Fiora.

"We shall head back first. We need to gather His Majesty, Jarvan IV. We shall make a meeting tonight, at 10 PM, in the Library." Ossarian stated, as Irelia nodded.

"I shall gather Duchess Karma, as well as Shen, Akali and Kennen. Master Yi and Lee Sin will also voluntarily attend, especially once they hear who this is against." Irelia chimed in, as David looked at her.

"I'll see if I can't find Jayce and Caitlyn. I'm sure they'll join us, as would Heimerdinger and Blitzcrank. What will we do for Frejlord..?" Tormenta asked, as Sejuani coughed.

"Uhm, hi? Representative of the Winter's Wrath tribe right here..?" Sejuani asked, as Tormenta put an arm around her, and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Yeah, we're going to need someone important. Someone who matters alot. Someone who's the head of a tribe! ... Let's get Volibear!" Tormenta proclaimed jokingly, as Sejuani turned her gaze to Tormenta, and glared at him while removing his hand.

"You. Are. An. Ass." She stated, as she shrugged. "I can contact Ashe and Tryndamere, though rather reluctantly, and I'm certain Anivia, Volibear and Nunu will show up as well."

"Alright. And then Kevin will bring the nachos and the soda pop this time." Tormenta said, as David narrowed his eyes.

"... Sick of Tryndamere eating your nachos?" David replied.

"I am! That's all he does! Just my nachos too! No one else's!" Tormenta yelled, as Sejuani chuckled.

"You know he does it just to bother you, right?" Sejuani told him, as Tormenta's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKING..." Tormenta roared, as he stepped through the portal with Sejuani, Ossarian and Fiora chuckled, as they followed suit, leaving David and Irelia to look at Kevin and Ahri, whom were ontop of the clock tower.

"David?" Irelia asked, slightly worried for him.

"... You can go on ahead, if you'd like. I need to talk to Kevin and Ahri, before I head back." David stated, as Irelia shook her head.

"Not a chance. Not while there's an assassin going around, looking for you. Besides, trouble..." Irelia motioned to the clock tower as she said trouble, "seems to find you like... Well... Rengar." Irelia compared, as David blinked.

"But... Rengar doesn't want anything to do with me. I've never even-" He began, as Irelia shot him a glare that silenced him.

"David. I'm comparing Rengar's hunting ability to our current situation. Accept it." Irelia said, gently kissing his left cheek.

"Fine, since you asked ever so politely..." David replied. A couple of moments passed by, as Kevin and Ahri walked out of the clock tower, Kevin carrying LeBlanc on his back in a fireman's carry.

"Yo. You two make out with each other while you were waiting for us?" Kevin asked, as David blinked innocently. Kevin tossed LeBlanc's unconcious body on the ground, infront of the duo.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea sir. Is that why it took you so long to descend the Clock Tower, Kevin? Had some... distractions?" David inquired, looking at Ahri. Kevin laughed, and slapped David on the back.

"Hah! Funny man! Ahri, a distraction... You make it seem like she appears appealing to the eyes." Kevin commented, as Ahri lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm standing right here! Jerk!" She shouted, as she turned around and pouted, folding her arms over her chest. Kevin spun around, and gently hugged Ahri, kissing her left cheek.

"Oh hush up. You know I don't mean that." He replied, as David made a whipping noise.

"Aaaand I leave you alone for a day with her, and she has you whipped. Kinda sad, Kevin. I thought you were a "Cold-hearted Bastard"?" David teased, as Kevin looked over at David and coughed.

"Right, this coming from the guy that fell in love with Irelia, and obeyed her every word from day one? Shhh, David. Shhh." Kevin retorted, as him and David glared at each other. Irelia planted her face into her palm, as Ahri giggled.

"Oh, it's on. I challenge you to a duel!" David declared jokingly, as the two friends grinned, and fistbumped each other. "Oh yeah, I need to speak with you, Kevin. Privately, if it's alright?" David said, looking at Ahri and Irelia, Ahri latched on Kevin's arm and pulled him away from David.

"No, he's mine! Get your own!" Ahri told David jokingly, as Kevin blinked, and looked at Ahri with a strange look.

" "Yours"? Excuse me madam, but I am my own and no one else's." Kevin retorted, as Ahri blinked innocently, and pushed her face up close to Kevin's.

"I can change that in a second, you know..." She said playfully, as Kevin gently pushed Ahri's face away from his.

"Yeah, all's fair in love and war. And we can discuss this "Yours" concept later. David, let's talk." Kevin said, as he nodded towards the portals. David nodded slowly, as Irelia and Ahri looked at each other, with a bit of contempt for the other. Irelia still disapproved of Ahri's way of talking with David, well aware that the fox was still flirting and teasing David. Ahri however was still a bit bitter that David had chosen Irelia over herself. It was a unique experience for the fox, not being first chosen for a relationship.

* * *

David and Kevin looked at each other, as they turned back to Irelia and Ahri. "You think they're going to be alright?" Kevin asked David, as David nodded slowly.

"They'll have to be. If they're not, the entire league might be screwed... I wanted to talk to you, about Malzahar and an alliance." David said, as Kevin nodded slowly.

"I know. Syndra approached Ahri and I today, when we were relaxing in the forest. Y'know, I'm kinda glad Syndra interfered. It was getting a bit hot out there, and I don't... Well, I do, but not entirely, trust Ahri alone. I remember what she tried to do with you on occasion." Kevin said, as he shrugged. "Sorry, that's not what we came to discuss, is it? Anyway, Syndra said there was an alliance between her, Talon, Katarina and Cassiopeia, against Swain, Draven, Darius, Malzahar and most the Void. Is that true?"

"It is. Talon approached Ossarian today, and Fiora, and extended an invite towards them, and towards us. Will you join them?" David inquired, as Kevin nodded.

"I'm planning on it. There's no reason not to, y'know? I mean, let's be reasonable here. This is a pretty big world, and if Malzahar and Swain win this upcoming war, we're all going to be screwed. And I won't be able to explore it." Kevin replied, as David rolled his eyes and smiled.

"You're starting to sound like Ezreal. I'm going in too. After today's events, I think there's alot I could do, you know? I mean, I might be just a Summoner but..." David said, as Kevin placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You're just a Summoner... with absolutely no magical prowess. That shouldn't exist. But it does, David. You can command Champions easier than anyone else I know. We need you in this battle. If it's not for smiting voidlings, it's for moral support." Kevin said, as David smiled slightly.

"Thanks, Kevin. So uh... You and Ahri? I would have never thought it. I thought you disliked her with a passion?" David inquired, as Kevin rolled his shoulders.

"I like trouble. I like smaller animals. Ahri is a fox full of trouble in a human body. I don't see what's so hard about comprehending that." Kevin replied, as David grinned.

"You know she's going to flip a table or five if she heard you say that." David shot back, as Kevin grinned and removed his hand.

"Yeah, and I've got a trump card. She has really soft ears, you know that?" Kevin said, as David narrowed his eyes.

"I would. I would also know she likes to hug people like a freaking teddy bear when she's asleep. ... And Irelia gets very jealous." David said, as Kevin blinked.

"Wait, what? When did this happen? Wait, was it that one night that you didn't show up to the dorms...?" Kevin asked, as David nodded.

"I thought I told you guys. I nearly died because Irelia nearly impaled me with her swords, in a failed attempt to impale Ahri." David said, as the two turned back to Irelia and Ahri.

"You know Ahri is still head over heels for you, right?" Kevin asked David, as David nodded slowly.

"Irelia's aware of it too. Are you... alright with that? I mean, I can't imagine it's easy." David said, as Kevin shrugged.

"It's her decision on who she shares her affection with. I will admit, I am a tad bit jealous the way she looks at you. Then again, so is every other guy in the league..." Kevin said, as David shook his head.

"I mean on a personal level. Not on a level where you actually try to rationalize it." David said, as Kevin placed a hand on his heart.

"... Of course I'm not alright with it. I'm not going to act upset or whatever. That would only hurt both of you. Maybe some of Irelia's Ionian Fervor will rub off on you, and you won't fall for Ahri's charms a second time..?" Kevin said, as David lightly hit his arm.

"Hah. Treat her well though, alright? I can tell she's been hurt too many times in her life..." David's voice trailed off, as Kevin shrugged.

"And you treat Irelia well as well. She needs you by her side; not as her summoner, but as someone she can truly trust with her life. Don't mess it up, other wise, I think her and I will end up single." Kevin said flatly, as David nodded.

"Should we return to them, before something happens?" David stated, as he watched Ahri and Irelia almost get in each other's faces.

* * *

"... So, why did Kevin have LeBlanc?" Irelia asked Ahri, as Ahri smiled slightly.

"Oh, he was saving your boyfriend, David. LeBlanc took the guise of Ashe, and was going to take a shot at David, possibly fatal, to spark a war between Ionia and Frejlord, leaving Demacia torn between which side to choose to support. Really, it was a no win situation for everyone. Save Noxus." Ahri stated, as Irelia frowned.

"I see... and what about you, hmm? You suddenly seem attached to the hip with Kevin. I find that a little convenient that you seem to be his best friend after the two of you returned from the forest..." Irelia muttered, as Ahri glared at Irelia.

"What happened in that forest was something that only Kevin and I shall know about, Irelia. So still your tongue, and keep putting on that innocent guise for David's sake." Ahri shot back, with a cold smile. Irelia felt her temper rising, as she took a step towards Ahri.

"Oh? At least I don't feel the urge to get with every guy in sight, because I have a craving I can't satisfy." Irelia retorted, as Ahri took a step towards Irelia, sparks generating from their eyes.

"And at least people enjoy my company to yours. Last I checked, I was a very sociable and polite girl, with a flirty attitude. You were a stuck up, stuffy guard that no one enjoyed being around."

"And is that why David prefers my company to yours? He chose me, you stupid fox, not you." Irelia shot back, with a very venomous tone. Neither of them had realized it, but Irelia's blades were gathering around behind her, as a fiery aura began to surge up around Ahri.

"Then he unfortunately made a poor and uninformed decision. Especially since he knows nothing about your little cruel streak with innocents." Ahri fired back, without missing a beat. Irelia slapped Ahri across the cheek, as her temper and blades surged.

" "Cruel Streak!?" Kevin and I were the only things stopping Akali from God damn executing you! Don't you DARE tell me I have a cruel streak! I protected your stupid, ignorant self, so that I could see the changed woman you were going to become... But it seems I should have killed you myself three years ago." Irelia stated, as Ahri took a step back, her eyes widening.

"... Repeat that first sentence again." She said, as she looked at Kevin.

"I said... Kevin. And I. Were the only people. Stopping Akali. from slaughtering you." Irelia repeated, as a tear rolled down Ahri's left cheek. "... Why are you crying? I haven't said anything that offense to you, have I..?"

"... I didn't know it was him that had saved me... I thought it was Kennen and Shen together... All this time... He even said..." Ahri began to say slowly, as Irelia looked away, with a look of disdain on her face.

"Yeah... Kevin was the one who took up arms against me, even though he was fully aware of who I was, and who Akali was... He knew about your sins, and your criminal acts, and he still defended you. He saw you for more than just an animal and a criminal, as an actual human being... So do him a favor. Don't just discard him like trash, Ahri. I will end you myself if I find out you've abused him." Irelia stated, as Ahri looked up at her, tears just streaming down her cheeks.

"I had... no idea..." Ahri began, as Kevin and David walked back over to the two.

"Ahri, you okay..?" David asked, as Ahri lept at and buried herself in Kevin's chest.

"... I'll take that as a yes." Kevin said, gently rubbing the back of her head, as he felt her lightly punching at his chest.

"Why didn't you... *hic* say anything?! You should have *hic* told me you were the one..!" Ahri protested, between her sobs. Kevin shot a look at Irelia, and shrugged.

"Cat's out of the bag, huh? ... Or should I say the fox?" Kevin said, as Irelia smiled.

"You don't seem to be complaining. Much." Irelia replied, as Kevin laughed.

"Well... Looking at my situation... Not much to complain about." David raised an eyebrow as Kevin spoke and he caught the younger boy petting just behind ahri's ears... And listened to a combination of purring and... crying?

"As I was telling Kevin though... We really do need to think up an alliance, to fight against the Void. Even if it is only temporary, I still feel as if an alliance like that is better than none." David said, as Ahri nodded, still hiding her face from the three others there.

"I concur. I believe an alliance would be the best thing against the oncoming forces. What hope do we have, if we do not stand united?" Irelia chimed in, as Kevin nodded slightly.

"Aye. Syndra told us that she was working with Katarina, Talon, and Cassiopeia against Swain, Darius and Draven. And well, now LeBlanc too." Kevin stated, leaving a slightly confused look on David's face.

"So, someone want to explain to me why LeBlanc is here even, or are we just going to leave that as one of life's unsolved mysteries?" David muttered, as Kevin gently pushed Ahri off, and knelt, picking up LeBlanc, and carrying her on his shoulder again.

"Well, the lady and I found LeBlanc at the top of the clock tower, a few moments ago. Her clone had taken on the form of Ashe, the Frost Archer. It was a half-assed attempt at forcing Frejlord and Ionia into a war against one another, at Noxus' desire. I have no doubts Ossarian would have taken the arrow for you, if he had known." Kevin stated, as Irelia nodded.

"We knew. Fiora informed us, and she kept a sharp vigilant eye out for anyone. I thought something was weird when Ashe refused to stop to talk to us, and when she wore makeup that was as heavy as well..." Irelia's voice trailed off, unable to make a good connection. David, Kevin and Ahri nodded though, understanding perfectly what Irelia's point was.

"It's strange though, isn't it?" David asked, as Kevin frowned in his direction.

"What do you mean? What's strange about an assassination?" Kevin asked, as Ahri and Irelia both gave him a questionable look.

"Do you not think an assassination is strange?" Ahri asked him, as Kevin looked at both women.

"You're both classified as assassins in the League, so I don't see why you two think it's so strange. Truthfully, I will admit; I feel as if the choice of target is very strange. Targeting David is an... interesting choice." Kevin's voice was low, and slightly inaudible.

"It's what I mean though. Why me? Why target me, out of everyone..?" David asked, as the four (and the unconscious and unwilling LeBlanc) began to walk back towards the teleportation portals. "I'm no one special. I'm the son of a blacksmith, and a summoner in the League. I'm not worth spending... How much did Swain spend again?" David asked Irelia, as Irelia tilted her head to the left, while placing a hand on her chin.

"You're worth... About... One hundred thousand, according to Swain." Irelia stated, as Kevin and Ahri's eyes opened up wide.

"You freakin' kidding me?! You're worth one hundred thousand coins!?" Kevin roared, slightly jealous. "My Gods, I have tried my HARDEST to rack up a bounty like that, and I'm no where clos- Whoops..." Kevin said, as he remembered Irelia was a Guard.

"... Excuse me?" Irelia asked innocently, as she took a few menacing steps towards Kevin. "I was hoping to be off duty today but... Halt, criminal!" Irelia shouted, as Kevin began sprinting off towards the portal.

"Go go go go go!" Kevin shouted as he jumped through the portal, as Irelia chased after him.

"You have broken the law, probably numerous times! Pay a fine or go to jail! Or resist arrest. I welcome that third-" Irelia yelled, as she leaped through the portal as well, leaving David and Ahri laughing from the other side.

"Hahaha... I guess that's our friends, huh?" David asked, as Ahri smiled slightly, with small tears welling up in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah..." She muttered, as she began to walk towards the portal.

"You... alright? I think this is the first chance we've had to talk, since... y'know..." David muttered, as Ahri stood in front of the portal, with a clearly fake smile plastered on her face, as tears gently fell from her cheeks.

"I'm fine. It's just a new experience, having your heart-broken by the guy for the first time. Usually, I'm the heartbreaker." Ahri said, with a forced giggle. David looked away, and shook his head.

"You're clearly not alright. Look, Ahri, I'm sorry, really..." David said, as he stepped near the portal as well. "It's just... I..." David began, as one of Ahri's plethora of tails covered his mouth.

"Don't. You made your decision, and I made mine. Don't get me wrong David, you will be _mine_ one day..." Ahri said, with a slight purr that caused David's eyes to widen, and his cheeks to turn slightly red, "... But that's only if Irelia screws up with you, and if Kevin screws up with me. And I honestly think both situations are highly unlikely." Ahri said confidently withdrawing her tail, as David laughed.

"Oh, and why do you think that?" David replied, as Ahri smiled widely, clearly proud of what she was going to say.

"Because none of the four of us are going to screw up. We love the people we're with too much for our own good. I will admit, originally I picked you to try to upset Irelia. It was... Childish, but I started to actually fall for you. But... Y'know, I found out who Kevin was and my heart started racing... Did you know that I actually had a crush on him, eight years ago?" Ahri asked, as David frowned.

"You mean, when you were a fox?" He shot back, as Ahri nodded and blushed at that fact.

"It's why I started biting the legs on his pants, and I tried pulling him back. I didn't want him leaving. He gave me belly rubs and played with my ears... And fed me." Ahri's lips curl up into a three-like shape, as David laughed. David reached over to Ahri, and embraced her in a hug, as Ahri smiled slightly, and pulled David in for a hug as well.

"Well, don't forget about me you silly fox, okay? If you ever need anyone to talk to, and it's not past 7 PM, because lord knows how you'll act once night-time hits, our room is always open. Though, Tormenta and Ossarian will protest..." David said, as Ahri laughed.

"I'll do it, if only to bother them. Thank you, David." Ahri said, as they let go and stepped away from each other.

"Alright. Let's go. We need to find Ashe, Jarvan the IVth, Karma, and anyone else who would take our side in an alliance against Noxus." David said, as Ahri and David jumped through the portal at the same time.


	13. Chapter 10

**-A.N; **Phew, it's been a while since I actually decided to keep writing. Honestly, I fell out of the writing loop, and I just didn't know how I was going to bring my story to a close, so I got frustrated and said "F- IT, BAY LIFE!" and that worked for long enough. And then I started writing a fanfiction involving characters my friends made again, following the conclusion of this story... Which forced me to think up an ending. And surprisingly enough, that worked. I have the destination in mind (as well as alternate endings now) so it's only a matter of time before I actually end this story, and open up the next one. With that being said, the conclusion of this story is still pretty far off I think. Anyway... MY (self-imposed) EXILE IS AT AN END! Sorta.

_~ Cheers,_  
_ Tobilas Dawnseeker_

* * *

= Chapter 10: The Beginning of the End =

"Order, ORDER I SAID!" Jarvan the IV's voice rang through the library. It was 10 PM at night, and those that David, Irelia, and such had sought out to attend the meeting had arrived. Representing Piltover was the Defender of Tomorrow, Jayce, the Revered Inventor, Heimerdinger, and the Sheriff of Piltover, Caitlyn. For Frejlord resided the Queen and Frost Archer, Ashe, with her husband the Barbarian King, Tryndamere, at her side. To the right of them stood Sejuani and Tormenta. For Demacia, there was some kerfuffle about who should represent. In the end, his Majesty, Prince Jarvan Lightshield the IVth decided to represent Demacia, with his close friends Luxanna and Garen Crownguard at his side. To the right of Lady Luxanna was Fiora Laurent and Shyvana, the Half-dragon that Jarvan had rescued months ago. As well, Poppy stood proud as she represented Bandle City. Noxus even had a few of it's own representatives, but only the Exile, Riven, the Sinister Blade, Katarina and the Blade's Shadow, Talon. Cassiopeia had elected to skip the meeting, as she felt that all four of them converging in the same place would draw suspicion to their plan. For the Shadow Isles, Mordekaiser, Yorick and Hecarim sat silently, on the right side of the room. It had been Yorick's idea when Kevin approached them earlier to attend the meeting without telling one of their fellow inhabitants, Elise, about the meeting. Karthus himself felt no urge to attend said meeting, but assured his fellow island mates that he would join them when the battle started. Leona and Pantheon stood at the ceremony for Mount Targon. Bilgewater had no representatives themselves, as a few others from various locations, such as Nidalee and Rammus, had shown up for the festivities. Representing Ionia was a myriad of people, namely Irelia, Ahri, Syndra, David, the Duchess Karma (much to her and Syndra's chagrin), the Eye of the Twilight, Shen, the Fist of the Shadow, Akali, and the Heart of the Tempest, Kennen. Kevin and Ossarian stood on opposite sides of the room, acting as neutral parties, to stop fights from breaking out.

"*ahem* now that we have settled down..." Jarvan began, as David looked around the crowd.

"We have asked for this meeting in trying to bring an alliance between various nations and representatives." David stated, as Garen and Lux turned to Katarina and Talon, while Caitlyn looked around the room. Syndra snarled at Karma, who merely glared at Syndra. Irelia and Ahri tensed up, as Kevin and David looked at each other and sighed. "What we are asking for is not easy, and I am aware of that. But for the sake of Valoran, we must come together as a unified group."

"Unified against what threat, David?" Kayle's voice interjected. The angel-type figure had made an appearance a bit later than the rest, wearing her Battleborn armor instead of her typical golden armor. "That is my biggest concern; what is it that we must all be so afraid of?"

David nodded slightly, acknowledging Kayle's request. In his right hand, he held up the letter from Jericho Swain, addressed to Malzahar. "This letter I hold in my right hand is one that signals the start of a war. Not to mention as we've all heard, the High Councillor, Sir Ludverk Serivan was executed early this evening at around 8 PM. They say all the staff in his office were slaughtered as well, with the lone exception being his daughter, Milia." David said, as Kevin looked at Nidalee to his right.

"... The High Councillor was executed?" Kevin whispered, as Nidalee nodded slightly.

"Mmm, yes child. He was slain after a meeting from his daughter. His daughter dropped off the reports on Tormenta and Ossarian, and left moments before the executioner arrived. No one knows who it was who killed the High Councillor, but the matches have been stopped for a short while to figure out who was behind his... murder." Nidalee said, with a low growl in her voice. "If I find out who it was, well... I'll show whoever it was that my claws just aren't for show..."

Kevin nodded slightly, and turned to David. "So now, Milia Serivan is the only one left alive from that event. Perhaps she saw who killed her father? Could we not question her?" Kevin inquired, as Akali shook her head.

"I would agree that this is the best course of action. However, she is currently in a state of mental trauma, or mental shock if you'd like to call it that, due to the sudden loss of her father. I would not doubt that she probably knows who killed her father, but she is no condition to answer the question. It is also why Soraka, the Starchild, is not here to represent Ionia as well. I asked for her to care for Milia, while I went in her steed to this." Akali said, as Karma nodded.

"Noble, Akali. Very noble. So, Mr. Firebrand, how exactly did you come across such incriminating documents?" Karma asked, as Talon chuckled.

"I delivered the documents to Ossarian and Fiora earlier this evening. The contents thus far, from how we have heard it, have proved to be truthful in each aspect, including the attempted assassination on David Firebrand." Talon stated, as Jarvan looked at Talon.

"Why a Noxian is helping a Demacian, I will never understand. However, if what you have said is true, Talon, then it would stand to reason that the assault from our enemies will be coming shortly, would it not?" Jarvan inquired, as Irelia nodded slowly.

"I feel the same way. We could strike now, and gain the upper hand on Swain..." Irelia said, as Kevin shook his head.

"I disagree. A pre-emptive strike with no preparation will only lead to numerous casualties. A pre-emptive strike offers the best chance at wiping Swain's forces out before the war begins, but it also offers the lowest chance of survival. This is a war, but this is a war where we cannot afford causalities." Kevin stated, as Karma and Ashe nodded in unison.

"I would rather like to see casualties avoided. Even killing Swain and the rest of them will prove nothing... It will only prove that League houses vicious and disturbed warriors that will turn on each other like rabid animals when provoked." Ashe stated, as Sejuani stepped up beside her cousin.

"I am loath to agree with the woman, but she is correct. We must break their spirits, not their bodies. ... Though, I would not mind breaking Draven's body like a twig..." Sejuani growled, as Tryndamere nodded.

"I do have to agree with Sejuani. We will offer them a chance. If they decline the chance to surrender, then we shall open up an offense on them. But we must discuss when the best time to strike is. Do we allow Swain to strike first, or do we strike first?" Tryndamere asked, as Ashe smiled at her husband.

"I'm happy you're thinking with your head and not your sword, my love." Ashe said as she gently kissed Tryndamere's cheek. Jarvan, Karma and Heimerdinger chuckled at the sight of affection, which prompted David and Irelia to gently hold hands. Ahri looked longingly at Kevin, as Kevin averted his gaze from Ahri.

"Why don't you stand a little closer to the Ionian side, Kevin? You are one of us, you know..." Ahri said, as Kevin shook his head, and rest his hands on the bottom of his sword handle, which the sword was sheathed in its scabbard pressed against the ground.

"I will not," Kevin stated flatly, "For I am here to judge opinions justly and fairly. Not to flirt." Ahri pouted slightly and snapped her fingers, as Kayle smiled at her student.

"You have changed since I first met you." She told Kevin, as Kevin shook his head.

"You can thank David for that. I realized after David was almost killed that it was time to take my job as someone who protects others seriously..." Kevin muttered to himself, as the meeting resumed.

"I am all for the first strike." Katarina and Garen's voices echoed through the room in unison. The two warriors looked at each other and blushed slightly. Katarina had not been expecting Garen to announce the same plan as her, and vice versa. Jarvan looked at Katarina first, then back at Garen.

"Then I would like to hear a reason about why I should start the war," Jarvan stated, as a few eyebrows raised in the room, "I do not believe this is the time for discrimination based upon where you hail from. I do believe, however, that if there an idea being thrown across the table, then those who believe in their idea should stand up for it." Katarina looked at Garen and tilted her head.

"Would you like to explain it, or shall I?" Katarina asked Garen, as Garen shrugged.

"You may explain it, Katarina." Garen's voice hung in the air. He was confident in Katarina's explanation; a show of trust between the Demacian Vanguard and the Noxian Assassin. Jarvan looked at Katarina again, as the Noxian Assassin stood up from her seat, and nodded.

"Very well... I believe in striking now, and striking hard. If we hesitate, Jericho Swain may hear of this meeting and prepare his defenses. I feel no reason to hesitate when we know where he is and that we can end this threat before it begins." Katarina stated, as Ossarian shook his head.

"I believe that is the wrong course of action. So there's say... thirty of us here. If that. Let's say Swain is pre-emptively creating troops from the void, through Malzahar's help, or he's not currently in his room. Do we know where he would be? Would we leave evidence of being in his room, should we choose to explore it? What happens if he finds out that we know of his plans? I for one do believe we should wait it out, and make a definitive move instead of just going... How do the summoners describe it... 'Balls Deep or Go Home.' I think that's how they describe actions like these..." Ossarian muttered, as Ashe nodded slowly.

"I believe Ossarian is correct in his assessment. A definitive move will also allow us to make sure casualties and wounds are minimized." Ashe said, as Sejuani snorted at her cousin's suggestion.

"Always choosing the weak and cowardly way out of a battle aren't you, Ashe? If we do not strike fear into our opponents, they will merely rise up again with fury empowering them. We must show them that when they strike against us, there will be consequences." Sejuani demanded, as she slammed her fist into her table. Syndra let out a slight chuckle, as Karma looked at Syndra curiously.

"I would be more than willing to help... torture..." Syndra let out that single word rather seductively, as Karma and Kevin's faces both twisted into one of contempt, "the prisoners of war. I could use a new plaything after all..."

"Not a chance." Kevin stated, as Karma looked at the youth with a smile on her face. "I will not tolerate such a misuse of magic on or off the battlefield. It is because of our selfish greed and unquenchable thirst for power that the being known as Maokai was forcibly brought into existence!" Kevin stated, as Syndra stood up, her eyes filled with fury.

"You are just like the rest; you fear what you cannot understand Kevin Levaras! Perhaps you would like to be my new plaything for my magic, hmm?" Syndra asked, as orbs of darkness began to float around her. Irelia's blades that formed her sword released their form, and flew up behind Irelia's shoulders, acting as missiles ready to strike their target. Ahri's orb transformed into a massive version of her Fox Fire as her tails ignited themselves in a beautiful red flame. Kevin's katana surged with electrical power, as David held up his hands.

"Cut it out you four! Syndra! Kevin! Settle your grudges on the Proving Grounds, but not here and not now!" David shouted, his voice echoing through the library. Ahri's flames suddenly disappeared, as Irelia's blades reformed her normal sword. Kevin's Katana kept itself electrically charged in its sheath, as Kevin glared at Syndra.

"Proving Grounds, huh? Meet you there, tomorrow, three hours before the Dance." Kevin stated, as Syndra smiled.

"It's a date." She said, which earned her an elbow in the ribs from Ahri.

"Watch it, Syndra. He's mine." Ahri growled, as David and Tormenta looked at each other and grinned. Kevin sighed deeply, and turned to Tormenta, giving him the middle finger, and then turning to David.

"Shall we continue with the meeting then, David?" Kevin offered, as David nodded.

"As we were discussing the P.O.W. concept..." David began, as Jarvan and Karma shook their heads.

"I will not tolerate it. We may hate them, but that is no reason to treat them like thugs and hold them hostage. I know a number of the women in here would like to kill Draven outright..." Jarvan said, as Ahri, Irelia, Janna, Ashe, Sejuani, Poppy, Shyvana and Lux especially looked at Jarvan with murderous intent.

"Ohhhh, if I could just get my hands on Draven..." Poppy began, as Ahri nodded.

"I'd have another soul for my orb."

"I would make sure he understands just how painful the wrath of a Tornado can be..."

"I would rather like to encase him in ice, and use him as target practice."

"Only if I can shatter the ice with a beautiful laser beam, Ashe."

"No... I will rip him to shreds for the nasty and disgusting things he has suggested that him and I do..!" Shyvana snarled, as Irelia said nothing. Irelia knew that if David found out half of things Draven had offered to do to or with her there would be no Draven left, even if David was just a summoner.

"I would rather slash the tendons in Darius' wrists, and see if he can still "Dunk" people with his oversized, overcompensation axe..." Katarina muttered, as Riven nodded.

"I do believe that Darius is a bigger threat than Draven..." Riven said softly, as Sejuani scoffed.

"Are you a prideful warrior or a sniveling whelp!? Speak with confidence and honor when you talk!" Sejuani proclaimed, as Riven looked down.

"I... I'm sorry..." Riven muttered softly, as Sivir laughed at Riven.

"Poor, pitiful Riven. Can't do anything without a summoner holding her hand..." Sivir said snarkily, as she began to shiver, feeling Shen's piercing stare looking at her.

"I dare you to say that again, Sivir. Even my patience has it's limits and after Syndra's spectacle, I seem to find myself running low on Patience. Riven is a far better warrior than you could ever hope to be, so don't attempt to lower her to your status. She has not forsaken the path of the Warrior; she only wishes to grant a far grander example of how she believes Noxus should fight. So do yourself a favor; don't say or do anything that you will regret, Sivir. That is your only warning." Shen stated, as Kevin smiled at the ninja.

"Well spoken, Eye of the Twilight. Now, if we're discussing when we should strike, I believe it should be after the Dance tomorrow night. Any time after. We need one final moment of peace; especially now." Kevin said, as Tormenta nodded with his friend's decision.

"Yes. That would be phenomenal. I'm sure everyone has someone they'd like to spend the night with, before they go to war. Besides, I need to see what Sejuani looks like in her dress..." Tormenta mused, as Kevin laughed.

"Probably no different from she does now, just with a less revealing attire." Kevin stated, as Sejuani shot Kevin a glare.

"Is there something wrong with my attire!?" Sejuani snorted, as Kevin coughed.

"Yeah, I don't really know if that's garb that should be worn in the FREEZING NORTH?" Kevin stated, as David let out a cough that silenced the room.

"Alright, alright, enough! From what I've gathered, the majority would like Swain to make the first strike, we will NOT take prisoners, or if we do make the first strike, we shall initiate after the dance. Is this what the majority has decided upon?" David asked, as everyone around the room began to nod slowly.

"Sounds fair enough." Tormenta said, as he looked at Tryndamere. "Now, let's settle old grudges. TRYNDAMERE, YOU RUFFIAN!"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN ARM WRESTLE FOR THE PLATE OF NACHOS!" Tryndamere roared back at Tormenta, as the two slammed their tables together and locked hands, planting their elbows firmly on the table. Sejuani and Ashe just facepalmed at their respective lover's silly attitude. Moments passed between the two as neither of the let up. They both wanted the nachos badly.

"Are they really... warring over Nachos..?" Ashe asked, as Sejuani rolled her eyes.

"Boys, cousin. Boys." Was her only reply, as Ashe giggled.

"YES. I AM THE ARM WRESTLING CHAMPION!" Tryndamere roared, as he slammed Tormenta's hand into the table.

"NOOOOOOO! MY NACHOS!" Tormenta exclaimed, as they turned towards the plate of nachos, only to find it empty.

"*burrrrrp* excuse me." Kevin muttered, as he began to walk out of the room, as Tryndamere glanced at him, then back to the nachos, then back to him...

"My... My nachos..." Tryndamere muttered, as he glared at Kevin.

"... I feel your pain, Tryndamere." Tormenta said, as he also glared at Kevin.

"... Uh-oh." Kevin muttered, as Tormenta and Tryndamere stood up.

"KEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIN!" Both of them roared, as Kevin's eyes widened, and he booked it out of the room, with Tryndamere and Tormenta hounding him.

"... So much for a secret meeting..." David muttered, as Irelia laughed and placed a hand around David.

"And I need to speak with you privately, David. Can we talk elsewhere..?" Irelia asked softly, as she squeezed his hand. David looked at Irelia and frowned slightly, as he nodded.

"Certainly. What's on- Whoa, hey!" David began, as Irelia almost literally dragged him out of the room. She was upset but about what? Ahri turned her head as David left, and sighed deeply.

"Well, Kevin and David are gone... I'm going back to my room." Ahri muttered. She began to walk away, as Syndra gave Ahri a light push with her magic.

"Sorry. I sneezed." Syndra said, as Ahri coughed and released three foxfires that crashed into Syndra's thighs.

"Sorry. I'm a bit sick." Ahri stated, as she walked out of the room, leaving a less than amused Syndra to follow her.

"Ohhhh, I'll make sure you feel bad, both physically and mentally..." Syndra muttered, as Karma looked at Shen, Akali and Kennen, and then back to the Demacians.

"Truthfully, I am flattered that we are all trying to forge an alliance, but I cannot help but wonder... What happens after we have overcome this threat? Will we all fall back to the state of being against one another, or will we remain allied?" Karma asked the room, as Ashe and Jarvan looked at each other and began to contemplate the thought.

* * *

"Alright. David, promise me you're not going to do something stupid." Irelia stated bluntly, as David frowned. The two were inside of her room, about a five minute walk from the Library. If need be, they could return to the library at any time to attend the meeting.

"Stupid? Define stupid, Irie." Irelia had told David ages ago of the nickname her brother, Zelos, had once given her before he left for war. Since that day, David had occasionally called her "Irie" as a sign of affection for her.

"Stupid being something that gets you killed." Irelia shot back, as David rolled his shoulders.

"Well... I... Uh... Can I take a rain check on that promise?" David asked, as Irelia narrowed her eyes and glared at the boy.

"No. Promise me that you're not going to get yourself killed, or you're not leaving this room. And trust me, if Leona or Caitlyn catches you in here..." Her voice trailed off, as David grinned.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll be stopping by this room any time soon. I overheard plans that Ahri had today, as did they. So I'll call your bluff." David fired back, as Irelia wrapped her arms around him tightly, and pressed her face into his chest.

"Is it so much to ask for that we both find happiness, with both of us being alive?" Irelia asked, as David gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I'll try to stay alive Irelia, I promise. I doubt I'll even get to look at the front lines of this... I still can't believe this is happening over the course of a week and a half though... Was the League really this close to breaking?" David asked, as Irelia kissed David's lips.

"This might be a bit selfish of me but..." Irelia muttered shyly, as her face began to tint a light pink color. "W...Would you be willing to spend the night with me, David?" She asked, as David's face flushed bright red.

"I... Uh..." David stuttered, as Irelia shot him a glare.

"Not like the first time. This time, you're for sure getting the couch." Irelia stated, as David coughed.

"What, you don't want a furry animal in the bed again? I thought it was funny last time." David shot back, as Irelia planted her entire hand over David's mouth.

"Don't talk so loudly. She'll hear you, and invite herself in. S-So, uh..." Irelia began, not sure on what to do now. She enjoyed David's company, but she knew she was going to try and have to find something to keep them both occupied. "How do you feel about everyone? Myself, Tormenta, Kayle..." Irelia asked, pulling her hand away and backing away from David, as he placed a hand on his chin.

"That's... a very good question. I trust Tormenta, Kevin and Ossarian like no other. The four of us might share a room, which Kevin affectionally named the 'Sausage Cave' a few days ago, but it's because we share a room that we got to know each other so well. Sejuani and Fiora might act cold and aloof, but I can see there's a certain... kindness in their hearts that they're afraid to reveal to the world. A form of kindness that if harmed once, well... we might not ever see it again. As for Ahri... I don't know. I really don't." David said, as he leaned against the wall. He saw slight hurt in Irelia's eyes, but he knew lying would only make matters worse.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Irelia asked. She wanted to know if David really did still house feelings for the woman. It was to be expected, especially since Ahri naturally had that effect on men; leaving the feeling of desire and lust engrained in their souls, whether they liked it or not.

"Well... I know she still harbors feelings for me. She's not good at being subtle in that regard. Kevin's noticed it as well, and I'm certain you have too. You can rest easy though. I chose you, not her. And even if she does become... forceful, Kevin's at the ready to have a long discussion with her about that. As are you, I'm sure?" David asked, as Irelia nodded.

"It's good to see I'm on the same page as him for that then. How about the others?"

"Kayle? I haven't really spoken to her outside of the battle from the first day. She's a beautiful and valiant figure, but I fear her love for Justice will consume her to the point of where she won't be able to distinguish Good from Evil in any situation, and only favor what she believes is true Justice. Uhm... Ashe and Tryndamere seem like nice people too. There's not much to really say about them, other than Tryndamere loves his nachos... I do fear about being near Syndra. She reminds me of Kayle and Ahri in some respects. Syndra's lust for power isn't really that different from Kayle's Justice, or Ahri's need to be Human. Her primal urges have already destroyed her village, and soon, I fear it might destroy Ionia..." David stated, as Irelia looked up at him with cold, but determined, eyes.

"David, I will never... NEVER. Allow Syndra to harm anyone or anything in Ionia. On my Honor as a guard, I cannot allow her to do as she wishes throughout Ionia. How about Shen, Akali and Kennen?" Irelia stated simply, as David gulped at her intensity.

"Shen's... Interesting. I've had some nice, calming chats with him. He always seems like he's in a tranquil state of mind, even when he's fighting. Perhaps that's why he's as powerful as he is... Akali... Akali is as beautiful as she is deadly. If you anger Akali, there's really no hope for you. And Kennen... Dear lord, does he EVER run out of energy?! He's always bouncing all over the place, acting as if he's just..." David's voice trailed off, as Irelia placed a finger on David's lips.

"And me, David?" Irelia asked, as she rested her head on David's chest again.

"And you... I... Don't know. You're breathtaking, in so many ways. You survived a brush with death, your graceful, elogant, kindhearted... You take your duties as a guardian of Ionia very seriously, and that's exceptionally respectable. I love you with my heart, Irelia, but... I'm caught between loving you for being you, and loving you for what you can do." David finished, as Irelia smiled sweetly and kissed his lips.

"Well, at least you're honest, and that's all I can ask for. Thank you, David." Irelia told him, and gently rested her head onto his chest. She didn't want to lose him, not to Ahri. Not like everyone else she'd cared for...

* * *

_Oh, and on a closing note... You never know how this story may actually turn out._ _I might have the ending in mind, but that doesn't mean the pairings themselves are solidified._


	14. Chapter 11

**A.N;** So I thought about this chapter for a good, long while. I was thinking about how I could make this chapter a "turning point" in this fanfiction, and I've decided that it's time for a few more... Events... to happen. Sometimes, you just need a certain push in life to help you figure out what you're going to do, and in this chapter, that's what happens to David. Between the kidnapping of a certain person and a proposition, David's finally fully comprehending that life's not just entirely smiles and sunshine. Sometimes things happen for a reason. But that's enough of that, hopefully you enjoy the next entry in this story. :3

* * *

The course of the next day passed by rather quickly, between those with plans to attend obtaining said formal wear for the occasion. On top of that, David, Kevin and Tormenta helping set up for the dance, Ossarian, Fiora and Sejuani helping find proper nooks for the security (Garen, Leona, Kayle) to occasionally check up on the areas and as for Ahri and Irelia... Well, they were left helping prepare the meals for the evening (And to that, only Irelia was really successful). Afternoon turned to dusk, and dusk to night bringing about the start of the dance.

"I can't wait for the guys to see us in our dresses!" Ahri exclaimed, possibly the only one who was actually excited about showing off her appearance. To the other three; dresses restricted movement. More precisely, the heels did, and that could prove fatal in combat. That wasn't to say that they didn't look stunning though. Irelia wore a light blue dress, with the Ionian crest (at her insistence) embedded on the back of the dress. Silver frills adorned the edges of the dress, and the dress itself had the Mantle of Decorum on the upper right part of her dress (almost like a badge), allowing for a corsage to be pinned over her heart. Irelia's long silver hair was done up into a ponytail, with two hairpins woven into her hair.

Ahri's dress on the other hand was rather... revealing, as per her usual attire. This time Ahri had allowed the hair to tumble down her back in waves. Her amber tinted eyes sparkled amidst the soft lighting from the overhead chandeliers. She wore a strapless white dress with a small slit in the lower half of her dress for her tails to pop out of and float around gracefully. On the back of her dress was the Ionian crest, which she had tried to opt out of, but Irelia forced it upon her. The front of the dress gave a rather generous view (intentional nonetheless) of her assets. Her tails gently swished through the air behind her, as her ears perked up; a display of happiness for the youthful fox.

Meanwhile, Fiora stood to the right of them, less talkative than usual. In truth, she was slightly shy that she was in a dress again, but more so that Ossarian was going to see her in said dress. Her dress was crimson red, adorned with lighter red lace at her extreme request. Unlike her fellow females, Fiora bore not the crest of her country in plain view, but she bore it on each of her shoulders. She had the crest of her family, the Laurents, on the back of her dress with rather high pride in her eyes. Part of her was moderately saddened however, as she had been forbidden from bringing her rapier into the dance (leaving her feel slightly vulnerable and empty), but she was able to discreetly smuggle her main gauche underneath the dress (which was more uncomfortable than the heels she was wearing...) Her hair was done the way her Night-raven style.

Sejuani, on the other hand, was exceptionally nervous. Not only was she trying to impress Tormenta, but she was Bristle-less. Her boar had been forced to stay outside, due to multiple complaints that Bristle would eat everything in plain sight... And then some. Sejuani's dress was unique in the sense that it was line with white fur from an unknown animal (which Ahri hoped wasn't one of her siblings). At her cousin's request, she reluctantly put the Freljordian crest of the back of her dress. The dress color itself was an icy blue, similar to the color of Irelia's dress, but a lighter shade than Irelia's. Her dress extended to the floor, purposely hiding her choice of shoes (her fur-lined boots) for the evening. Sejuani had a few extensions added to her, allowing her hair to tumble down past her shoulders, but only just slightly.

"Where are they...?" Sejuani grumbled as she fiddled with her dress. "We've missed the first three songs because-" she started to say, as an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Good evening, beautiful. Sorry I'm so late." Tormenta whispered in her ear, as he kissed her cheek. Sejuani blushed furiously as she spun around in place, trying to cover the blush on her face with an angry look. However, that angry look faded away as she began to size up Tormenta.

Tormenta was wearing a black tuxedo, with a red vest underneath it. On the upper right pocket of his tuxedo, Tormenta had the crest for the city of Piltover embroidered on it. His hair was unusually flattened, though it was gel-less, which might explain a fair bit. He wore plain black dress pants and plain, but polished, black dress shoes. Tormenta had an expression of surprise on his face at Sejuani's appearance, but it was not an expression of disgusted surprised, but an expression of joyous surprise.

"About time you showed up! I was beginning to wonder if you would ever show up, you inconsiderate jerk!" Sejuani proclaimed, as Tormenta chuckled at Sejuani's protests.

"Yes, yes. I heard you from across the room. Never in all my life did I think you could look as beautiful as you do now, my lady. Still, I had a bit of difficulty finding you. It's weird, not seeing Bristle without a boar riding on top of him." Tormenta said, as he gently took Sejuani's hand and kissed the top of it. Sejuani retaliated by punching hi shoulder, but very gently.

"W-Well excuse me for looking better than you, you ignorant prick!" Sejuani shot back, as she thought about pulling her arm back but left her hand in Tormenta's hand. Tormenta merely smiled and leaned in, kissing her again.

"Shall we dance, my wonderful lady?" Tormenta asked, as he motioned to the dance floor. Sejuani looked to the dance floor, slightly frightened, and looked at Tormenta with a smile on her face.

[_I guess with Tormenta, there really is nothing to fear..._] Sejuani thought to herself, as she nodded.

"Hold a minute, Tormenta." Irelia said, as Tormenta looked over at her.

"If it's about David and Kevin, the two of them are over by the drink table, talking with Talon. Rather, debating about something." Tormenta added, as he walked off to the dance floor with Sejuani at his side. Ahri and Irelia looked at each other for a second, and then sprinted off, unintentionally abandoning Fiora.

"For the last time Talon, you are *not* going after them!" Kevin shouted over the music. David and Kevin had come to stop Talon from attacking Darius and Draven after the three of them had learned that Katrina had been assaulted by two unknown assailants. Talon knew better than that though; after the disappearance of Katarina's father, General Du Couteau, Talon had always had a sinking suspicion that Swain would target the two daughters of the house eventually. Tonight, he was proven right. Katarina had been attacked in her own by two people. No one had obtained a good look at them, but Talon didn't need to know who they were; only one duo would dare attack a Champion off the fields of justice with no regards for the rules.

"You can't stop me, Kevin. I'm going to see to it that those idiotic and egotistical brother get what they deserve for everyone that they've harmed." Talon stated firmly and coldly. "Besides, only Darius will be harmed tonight as it is. Draven's been here all night, trying to show-off and hit on the ladies. I don't think I need to mention who specifically..?" Talon asked, as Kevin and David shook their heads.

"I have a good idea who..." David muttered, as he looked over his shoulder for Irelia, or anyone that he knew for that matter. As David began to question where they were, something white with a black tip and fluffy covered his eyes and his mouth. Talon began to chuckle slightly, as the same thing happened to Kevin.

"Who turned out the lights?!" Kevin shouted, as a sultry giggle echoed behind them.

"What's wrong, Kevin? I could swear that last night you were just having such a wonderful time with my tails..." Ahri whispered into Kevin's ear. The music had died down to fade into the next song, as Irelia's eyes widened, hearing everything that Ahri had said.

"Y-You two did wh-what with each other!?" Irelia shouted, as she wrapped her gentle arms around David. Ahri lifted her tails away from the boys as she spun Kevin around to admire him and see how well he cleaned up... But more so, she wanted Kevin to admire her. Kevin was dressed in a black basic tuxedo, but the adornings are what captured Ahri's eyes. The fringes were light blue and gold, and his auburn hair was combed down, much to Ahri's excitement. She began to ruffle his hair, as Kevin looked at David with a look of questioning on his face. David shrugged.

"Just go with it, Kevin." David told his friend, as Kevin threw his arms up in protest.

"It's so soft~" Ahri said, while giggling. Kevin sighed deeply, as he pulled a small black box from the pocket on his dress pants, and produced a light blue rose for a corsage.

"And it's nothing, Irelia. Ahri was just having one of her usual fanatical dreams again." Kevin said as he went to go pin the flower on Ahri's dress. "... Could you have worn anything more revealing?" Kevin asked, as he fiddled around with the corsage.

"Stop trying to cop a feel, and pin it on. We have plenty of time for other things later~" Ahri whispered in his ear, as Kevin looked up at her, and narrowed his eyes.

"Get real. But for the beautiful woman in front of me, I bequeath a rose to her. Only the most beautiful for the fairest of them all..." Kevin muttered, as Ahri leaned in and kissed his forehead and then his lips.

"Well aren't you just prince charming tonight. Seems you might give me a run for my money if you keep this up~" Ahri cooed as she kissed him again.

"Get a freaking room you two." David commented dryly, as Ahri flipped him off, leading to laughter from Irelia and David. David pulled out a box of his own from his own pocket, and within this box was another rose but a light purple color. However, beneath the rose was another gift...

* * *

_**Flashback**_: Two days ago  
_**Location**_: David's residence, 7:20 PM

"Are y'sure, lad?" David's father, Joseph, asked him again.

"For the third time, I'm sure father. I have no more doubts in my heart nor my mind. I'm going to ask for Irelia's hand at the dance." David said firmly, as his father chuckled.

"I told your mother the same thing maybe a year or two no older from how old you are now. If you truly do love her, then I'll have a ring forged from the finest gold by the dawn of the dance. Though..." David's father muttered to his son, "Be wary of who the own of this ring is. It might seem like nothing, David, but marriage is naught a joking manner, do you hear? Marriage is a token of exceptional devotion to another being. So if you truly feel this strongly about Irelia... And don't get me wrong, I know you said you have no more doubts in your mind but..." Joseph stated, as David shook his head.

"Father my love for Irelia is unmatched. My thoughts occasionally drift to a life of what could have been with Ahri, but... I have not once questioned my love for Irelia." David stated firmly. "My heart and mind are both in unison; Irelia is the only one I could truly love this deeply and this powerfully. I will not toy around with Ahri's heart, or mind, nor will I ruin the trust I have built with Kevin and Irelia. The three of them have shaped me into who I am today; the man that stands before you. I owe them a debt of gratitude that I fear shall never be repaid." David stated as his father looked into his son's eyes. His son was no longer the naive boy that had once been oblivious to the wonders of the world.

"You've grown, David. And I'm proud of ye. It feels like not too long ago that you came home, your shoulders on fire and bleeding like a waterfall. You were in incredible pain, and not once did you flinch or tell me it hurt and that you wanted it to stop. I thought that was the limit of what you were capable of; what you were able to endure. I was certain you'd be home within a week. I was wrong, and I'm happy that I was wrong David. Look at me, my son. I want you to realize something, okay? Not matter what you decide on, I am proud of you, my boy, and your mother would be proud of you too. Never stop growing, David, and never settled for anything less than what you deem is the most important to you. I love you, my boy." Joseph concluded, as he wrapped his arms around David and hugged him tightly. David returned the hug with equal heartfelt emotion and nodded as they let go and then stepped away from each other.

"Thanks, father..." David's voice trailed off, trying to keep it from breaking...

* * *

"D-David... Is this..." Irelia's voice broke, as she looked at the slender golden ring, with a fairly large diamond embedded in it.

"Irelia..." David's voice trailed off slowly, as he got down on one knee, choosing his words very carefully and lowered his head, "I'm not one of noble origin, nor am I of high status in life, but if one is certain, it is my feelings for you. I cannot love another as deeply and as powerfully as I do for you. I know it has only been maybe two months since you and I met, and sooner still since we officially started dating, but I know my feelings for you are unmatched, and that you are the woman that shall complete my life. So I ask of you, my beloved Irelia, will you marry me?" David asked as he gently reached for Irelia's hand and kissed the top of it, evoking a soft "awww" from a nearby beaming Ahri.

"I... I... Oh, of course I will David! Ever since I met you, I've managed to experience what true love really feels like. David, you captured my heart since the first day I glanced at you, and you have yet to harm it. David Firebrand, I love you and yes, I will marry you!" Irelia shouted, as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. The two began to kiss, as Ahri leaned on Kevin's shoulder.

"This is the part where you give me my ring too." Ahri told Kevin, as Kevin scoffed.

"You'll get a ring when you stop trying to ruin my innocence with your devious plans and your tails." Kevin shot back, as Ahri kissed him.

"My 'Devious Plans' might include a bit more than just kissing and tails." Ahri's voice whispered seductively in Kevin's ears, as Twisted Fate's voice came over the intercom system;

"Pardon the intrusion ladies and gents, but we've got a special song from a long distance summoning world; it's called 'Gangnam Style', so I'd like to invite all of you that know how to dance to that song to come right on up to the big ol' dance floor and dance your heart out!" Twisted Fate concluded, as Draven took center stage, mocking Twisted Fate's dance.

"Let's all stand back and admire me for a while! ... Not like you chumps don't already, but hey, doesn't hurt to keep doing it! Oppa Draaaaaaaven style~" Draven shouted, as Tormenta and Kevin glanced at each other from across the room, a plan already formulating in their heads. Tormenta walked over, with an arm around Sejuani and Fiora, as he nodded.

"Have any of you seen Ossarian?" Tormenta asked, as Kevin shook his head.

"Not tonight, nay. Why?" Kevin asked, as Tormenta shook his head.

"We can't find him anywhere. But we'll look for him later. For now, I need your help, Ahri's help, and Irelia's help." Tormenta said, as Ahri frowned.

"Why can't you get David to help you instead of Kevin?" Ahri asked, as Tormenta shook his head.

"I need someone that I know will work with me and do almost anything. Namely punching Draven in the nads." Tormenta said.

"Yeah, I can't do that. I hate Draven, but not THAT much. I'll watch." David offered, as Ahri giggled, and leaned on Kevin.

"Shall we then, sweetheart?" Ahri asked, as Kevin looked at Irelia.

"You don't have to help us, you know." Kevin told Irelia, as Irelia walked over and linked her arm around Kevin's.

"If it's to harm Draven, then yes. I'll go along with it. But only this once." Irelia stated firmly, as Kevin and Tormenta grinned.

"Excellent..." Tormenta and Kevin said, as they both began to chuckle darkly. David face palmed and turned back to Talon to discuss matters, only to find that the assassin had already left.

"Tsk..." David muttered aloud, as he noticed a white card on the table with his name on it. Had Talon written it while he had confessed to Irelia? Or was it a pre-emptive not, in preparation for tonight? Either way, David knew he had to open the letter and read it... Only to find it wasn't from Talon at all.

"To my Dear David,

Greetings, David Firebrand. Until now, I have avoided actual contact with you outside of Summoner's Rift. I write this letter to you in hopes that you are in good spirits, so that I may savor crushing the life out of you and your friends in our upcoming battles. Oh yes, David, I know all about your little 'resistance' charade, that group of Champions and nation that cling together for support. I humbly offer you a chance at joining myself and my allies. Think it over, I insist. I'll be expecting your response in the courtyard at the end of this week at High Noon. Should you choose to ignore this request, I will proceed to execute the Du Couteau daughter. It would be a real shame if something happened to her, and that Demacia or Ionia was blamed for her death, now wouldn't it?

~ General Jericho Swain"

Furious with himself, but more furious with the turn of events, David slammed his fist into the catering table.

"Dammit!" David shouted, barely audible over the music, :This is an obvious bait for a trap but... I can't just allow Swain to kill Katarina... Gods, damnit all..."

"Oh, oh oh oppa..." Draven began to say, as Tormenta and Kevin danced up to him and they began dancing around Draven...

"Oppa dickpunch style!" Tormenta roared, as he took his arm away from Fiora and Kevin let go of Irelia's arm, and the two of them punched Draven in the manhood as hard as they could. Draven's eyes widened as he was lifted off the floor from the force of the punch and fell backward, in intense pain.

"That's what you get you, you egotistical Noxian prick! That's vengeance for all the lewd jokes you used on us women!" Sejuani shouted, as the final for the song started playing, prompting Tormenta, Sejuani, Fiora, Kevin, Ahri, Irelia and Twisted Fate to take center stage, blocking Draven from view and begin dancing. David looked on at his friends' action, and sighed deeply. He knew it was hilarious that Draven finally got what he deserved, but he couldn't help but feel regret and remorse that he failed to protect another person. A gentle hand rested on David's shoulder, followed by the soft flapping of wings, as he looked over his shoulder into the soft eyes of Kayle, the Judicator.

"You seem troubled, David. A chance to insult and mock Draven, and you didn't laugh at it, much less take the chance to do it? Something must really be bothering you." Kayle inquired, as David frowned slightly and nodded.

"Aha, that there is, Kayle. It would appear that Swain has heard of our resistance group after all. He is currently holding Katarina captive, and I do not understand how Swain could have known about this, much less delivered this note to me in the middle of the dance, when he purposely opted out tonight..." David pondered, as Kayle shook her head.

"Birds have eyes and ears, David. Do not find yourself surprised to know that Swain potentially used his raven, Beatrice, to spy upon our meeting the other night." Kayle reminded David, as David nodded slowly.

"Aye, I know. I think I have a faint idea where Katarina might be held actually. There's a place where a Raven constantly enters and exits on the fourth floor of the main building. There is no visible entrance from that floor to that room; I've tried looking myself. If anything, I feel that's where swain must be keeping her, or at least, where Swain does his plotting." David said, as he accidentally dropped letter on the ground. Kayle shook her head.

"And you intend to go alone?" The angel asked, as David shook his head.

"Of course not! You're coming with me, Kayle. Surely you didn't assume I would just exclude you from this?" David asked, as Kayle smiled and shook her head again.

"I've oft wondered who the tactical mind was out of your group of four; I think I have my answer. And what of Irelia and your friends? Will you just exclude them and run off?" Kayle asked softly, as the song just stopped playing. David began to make his way towards the exit, using crowds of people as cover.

"I shoulder, I know, but that would be far too many that would want to go. I cannot endanger Irelia with this; I know we'll be fine if we hurry and are careful about this..." David concluded, as he allowed himself one last long glance over at Irelia.

[_I love you Irie, I do. But there are things that I must take care of without your help, to ensure that you and I are both happy..._]


End file.
